A Wonderful Vacation
by moodiful819
Summary: Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are all put on a manditory vacation. Chaos ensues as days go by. How will they survive and what's up with Sakura and Kakashi? KakaSakuSasu.My first fanfic. LEMONS. Now revised again.
1. WTF?

This is my first time bein an author or writing fanfiction, so cut me some slack, k? It's rated M for future chapters and adult themes. Couples: **Kakasaku, implied Naruhina, Nejiten, and Inoshika, maybe SasXOC. **They're sorta OOC, sorry.Don't hate me and review plz. Flames are welcome cuz criticism is needed. Well, read and enjoy! –moodiful819

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Key: **_'thoughts'_

"talking"

**_'inner'_**

* * *

**Ages-**

**Sakura: 23**

**Sasuke: 23**

**Naruto: 23**

**Kakashi: 37**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was the same as always in Konoha. Blue sky, birds chirping, and sun shining. On a grassy hillside, lay Shikamaru watching the clouds pass him by, when all of a sudden, "WHAAAATTTTTTTTT??!!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

**Ch. 1: WTF?!**

Naruto, Sakura, even Sasuke and Kakashi were stunned at what Tsunade had just said to them. Naruto was the first one to break the silence. "Whatdaya mean Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade sighed and started rubbing her temples. She was pissed off that morning and Naruto's natural stupidity wasn't helping. She started **AGAIN.**

"You, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi will be going on a mandatory vacation. **And No, you can't refuse. **You guys have been pulling too many high-ranked missions and I'm afraid your bodies will collapse on you from all the stress. **Don't look at me like that, Sasuke.** Your vacation is two months long. If you really hate the idea, just think of it as a mission. Oh. Before I forget, you can't bring anyone with you because the place I chose doesn't have enough room for more people. **NO ARGUMENTS!**"

Sasuke was about to object when Tsunade sent him a glare with murderous intent and he knew she meant it. Needless to say, he shut up. Even he was scared of Tsunade when she was mad, worse if she had a hangover. Luckily, it was just because of paperwork today.

Kakashi got his nose out of his hentai book and scanned the room. Naruto was at the back of room sitting, Sakura was staring out the window, obviously not paying any attention, and Sasuke was leaning against a wall, sulking. Kakashi smiled under his mask and asked, "So, when do we leave?"

Sakura continued to let her mind wander. _'Kakashi is taking this pretty well. I should be happy, I'm going on vacation. Besides, it's not everyday you get forced into going on a vacation with your friends.'_

"Sakura…."

Sakura snapped out of her reverie. "Huh?"

Kakashi smiled at her. "Tsunade excused us. We can leave now."

"Oh." She pushed herself off the windowsill and followed Sasuke and Naruto, leaving Kakashi to bring up the rear and exited Hokage tower.

'_Everyone sure has changed.'_ Kakashi thought. _'Naruto sure has calmed down a lot, although, his rivalry with Sasuke is still as strong as ever.'_

Naruto had gotten taller, fleshed out, and his hair was grown out and in a ponytail with his bangs framing his face. Sasuke also changed over the years. He managed to lighten up after killing Orochimaru and Itachi. He seemed happier, if not the same brooding bastard we all know and love.

'_Guess completing one of his lifelong goals would make him happier, if only on the inside. I guess he realized if he actually smiled and laughed in public, the village would go into shock and his fan club would never leave him alone.'_

'_**Yeah, like if you didn't wear your mask for a day. Gai would never shut up, as if he wasn't already bad enough.'**_

He sighed and peered over the top of his book. _'Sakura…..'_

Sakura had developed quite nicely over the years. She had great curves and had grown taller, although, she was still shorter than her six-foot-something teammates. Not that she really cared. Her pink hair had grown too. It was now the same length as it was when she was in the academy. She was one of the hottest women in Konoha, although, that wasn't her greatest accomplishment. She had matured greatly mentally and emotionally. She calmed down greatly and was hitting Naruto less (but that doesn't mean she stopped). She still showed her emotions and lit up a room up with her smile. She also was one of the best medic-nins in the world, surpassing Tsunade.

'_Of course, Team 7 was full of talented people, if not slightly…strange.'_ He thought. He was still staring at Sakura's back. _'Her eyes are still her best feature, regardless of what everyone else says.' _

'_**Yeah, but not her only one.' **_

'Yeah…Hey, wait. Who are you?'

'_**Oh, sure, notice me now. I'm the inner you. It's like a conscience, but cooler. Everyone has one. Jeez, and I thought you were smart.'**_

'_Who asked you?!'_

'_**No one. Man, Sakura sure is good-looking. Betcha want to take her in the grass right now…' **_

Kakashi blushed under his mask, luckily no one noticed. _'Dammit, I think I've had too much Icha Icha. Wait, did I just think that?' _

'_**Yup. Come on! She's single and you're single. What's the problem?**__'_

'_The problem is that I'm thinking of having sex with my student in the grass. Besides, I'm too old for her.' _

'_**Stop exaggerating, you're only 37. Besides, she's your **__**ex-student**__**.'**_

'_I'm not going to ruin her reputation and possibly her life just because I can't control my urges. I love her too much to hurt her.' _

'_**Did I just hear **__**LOVE**__**?' **_

'_**NO!**__'_

'_**Yup, I did! So go on.' **_

'_Didn't you listen to our conversation? At all?' _

'_**Nope. So why not ask her out?'**_

'_She's too young, besides, she probably doesn't feel the same way. Even if she says she's over Sasuke.' _

'_**That was 5 years ago, but I'll let it slide for now, cuz she's calling your name.'**_

"KAKASHI!"

He snapped out of his space out session and looked down to see Sakura. "Huh?"

'_Finally,'_ she thought. She sighed. "I've been asking you for the past few minutes about what Tsunade told us. I spaced out after she yelled at Sasuke and I need you to tell me what I missed. Sasuke and Naruto left before I could ask them."

Kakashi mentally sighed out relief. He thought she saw him staring at her. His gaze trailed down to her lips. _'I wonder how they taste. __**No. Bad thoughts. Go away.**__'_ Unfortunately, while scolding himself, his gaze dropped to her V-neck blue T-shirt_. 'She really has grown up.'_ he thought pervertedly.

"Kakashi?"

He snapped his gaze up and thanked Kami that she just thought he spaced again. "Oh, yes. We leave tomorrow at nine at the west gate. We're going to a small town about 120 km from here. Tsunade reserved two rooms at an inn that has an indoor bath and pool. Just bring some clothes, a swimsuit, and the other stuff you bring on vacation. Oh, bring some shuriken in case we get attacked, cash, and a lunch because I don't think we'll pass a restaurant on the way."

"Sure, oh and sensei."

'_I guess old habits die hard. I told them to stop calling me that, but I guess they got so used to calling me sensei that it seems weird to call me by name only,'_ Kakashi thought.

"Try not to be late."

"But, of course."

"Please. I'm serious."

He smiled, and nodded. Two poofs were heard and they were gone from the village square.


	2. Questions and Time

I would like to thank Ginacat, fighting-dreamer22, Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona and JovianShe-Wolf for reviewing. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I hope to get more reviews and I'll try to update as much and as fast as I can before I start high school. Oh, before I forget, this fic is sorta AU. I forgot to write it in last time. Thanks. :P **And I'm fixing the OOCness where I can.**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto or Kakashi. Damn.

* * *

**Ch.2: Questions and Time**

_Sakura's POV_

I decided to have a girl's night out since everyone was still in town and I wouldn't see them for two months. Plus, I haven't seen them in a while. I called Tenten, Ino, and Hinata and told them to all to all meet at the new bar called _Cloud 9 _at 8:00.

'_I guess I should get a headstart on packing seeing how it's only 6:00.' _

_Normal POV_

Sakura walked to her room. It was yellow with white trim, her bed next to a large window with a balcony. She padded towards her closet and pulled out a dark blue duffel bag. She turned around and dropped it on the comforter. She sighed. _'What should I pack?'_ She scanned her room. _'Let's see…Kakashi said cash, vacation stuff, and shuriken.' _

Sakura crossed the room to her dresser pulling out two months worth of socks, underwear, and bras. She put them in the bag and sat on the bed. _'What else?' _She tapped her finger on her lower lip. _'Oh yeah! They have a pool, so a swim suit.' _She slid open her closet door and pulled out a black bikini she got a few months ago. She also pulled out some shirts, jeans, shorts, and a skirt or two. She scanned her closet for anything else to wear when she spotted a white sundress and pulled the hanger off the rack. _'I guess I can wear the dress Ino got me when she dragged me to the mall.'_ She closed the door and looked at her duffel bag. _'I guess I'll need another bag.' _She spotted her backpack on a chair and grabbed it, cramming shampoo, toothpaste, a toothbrush, sun tan lotion, shower gel, a brush, some hair ties, and some shuriken.

Sakura sat on her bed. _'Now where'd I put my wallet?'_ She scanned her room again, the curtains fluttering in the breeze, the sun setting in the distance when she spotted her wallet, next to a picture of Team 7 in a frame. She smiled. _'We've changed so much since then. I wonder what life would've been like if we were on different teams. I guess we wouldn't be the people we are today. Sasuke wouldn't be smiling, or at least, smirking like he is now. Naruto probably stay the same, but I have a feeling that's a lie. Kakashi would've failed another genin team while reading his hentai and I would've lived a lie and be the same weak little girl that I used to be and curse my weakness while doing nothing about it. I guess we all helped each other become stronger.'_

She looked at her clock, _'7:20! Shit, I still need to get ready! I'll make the lunch tomorrow morning.'_ She ran into her shower, got dressed, and ran out the door, all in 30 minutes.

_With Kakashi….._

Kakashi was plopped on the couch, trying to read his Icha Icha Paradise vol. 3 and failing miserably. He closed the book and sighed. _'Today was bad. I'm never doing that again.' _

'**Doing what?' **

'You saw what happened today!'

'_**Shouldn't you start packing? You are leaving tomorrow, member?'**_

He sighed."Right."

He walked out of his living room and walked to his room. Kakashi lived in an apartment. It was large enough for him to live comfortably. It had a living room, bathroom, kitchen and a bedroom. His bed, a desk, a black bookcase, some picture frames, and a black dresser were all the furniture he had in there. He thought that since it would be stupid to have so much stuff in his room, he'd put the necessities in there only. Besides, after you die, what the hell are you gonna do with that stuff?

Kakashi opened his closet door and pulled out a large black duffel bag. He snatched some t-shirts, jeans, shorts, swim trunks, and of course, some Icha Icha books, along with the usual vacation things. He was about to grab his shuriken off the dresser when he looked at the picture of his old team, a picture of team 7 resting beside it.

He paused and picked up the photo. _'Obito…' _

'_**You should forgive yourself. It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could do. Obito and everyone else has forgiven you, why can't you?' **_

A pang of guilt shot through Kakashi as he ripped off his hitai-ate and held his left eye. _'Because it was my fault. If I had just been more careful, more aware of my surroundings…'_

'_**Obito. He…he wouldn't want you to be like this. He wouldn't want you berating yourself over this. He wouldn't want you to be in this sort of pain, separating yourself from everyone emotionally. He'd want you to be happy. If not for you, for Obito and everyone who loves and cares for you.' **_

'_Maybe, but, it'll take some time.' _

'_**No. You've said that before and you've used that time already. He'd want you to use the time you have left to be happy. Don't waste it, people don't have much of it.' **_

'_Maybe you're right. I'll…I'll try. In the time left, I'll try.' _

He put the picture back on his dresser and lay in his bed, slowly drifting off to sleep. The clock on his dresser reading 9:30.

_With Sakura (Sakura's POV)…_

I entered the bar. I didn't expect to see everyone already there. I looked at my pink leather watch. 8:15. _'No wonder, I'm late.'_

I smiled and joined them at the booth. Hinata and Tenten were having Long Island ice teas and Ino was having a martini. "You're late, forehead."

"Oh, shut up, pig, I didn't invite you here to insult me."

"Fine."

"Hey Sakura. Why are you late?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I had to pack and I lost track of time."

"Seems like Kakashi's rubbing off on you."

"It was a one time deal, Ino."

"P-packing for what?"

"That's why I invited you guys. I'm leaving for a mandatory vacation. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto are coming too. Sorry guys, you can't come. Tsunade's orders."

Hinata nodded. "Naruto explained to me already. He's still packing right now."

Ino looked at her slyly. "So Hinata, how's the married life?"

Hinata blushed. "F-fine."

"I can't believe he even proposed, seeing how it took him seven years to figure out you liked him!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Then, after you and him went on a date, he fell head-over-heels for you. We all knew it was a matter of time, we just didn't think he was that slow. " I said.

Hinata smiled and laughed. "But a few years later, he proposed to you." Tenten said.

Ino laughed. "Yeah, but you were so stunned, you didn't say anything and when he asked you if you were okay, you fainted."

I chuckled as I remembered the incident. "Poor guy. He thought you rejected him. He could barely hold his head up to eat ramen. Then you woke up and told him yes and he started shouting in the streets that you said yes, only to end up with Tsunade trying to slap him for waking her up and Hiashi trying to kill him!"

Hinata laughed nervously in her seat, staring into her drink. "Luckily, Neji-kun calmed him down before he actually could."

"Oh, speaking of Neji, Hinata," Tenten said. "He just proposed to me yesterday."

"What?!" we all exclaimed.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either! He took me out to dinner, then we looked at the stars together. He told me he loved me more than anything in the world and he popped the question."

"Congratulations!" I yelled.

Hinata just hugged her. "You're gonna be my sister-in-law!"

"You're lucky. My lazy-ass boyfriend probably won't propose to me ever. Thinks it's too troublesome. I'll probably be Mrs. Nara Shikamaru as soon as I'm six feet in the ground with him! Speaking of boyfriends, we've all noticed you don't have one, Sakura. We're beginning to worry."

"Ino, don't set me up on a blind date." I said. "It's just that I don't have the time for a boyfriend. Besides, we need to give a toast to Tenten. Let me get a drink and we can party!"

"Fine, just hurry up, forehead."

"What'd you call me, pig?!"

I got back to my house at about 10:30 and still sober. I changed into a big T-shirt and shorts and slid into my bed, staring at my ceiling. _'Hinata's married, Tenten's engaged, Ino has a boyfriend, and I'm all alone. Maybe I __**should **__get a boyfriend.'_ I sighed before turning off the lamp next to my bed and falling asleep.


	3. Kakashi's Dream

Wassup? I'm currently listening to the RENT soundtrack. It's awesome.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Naruto or Kakashi otherwise I wouldn't have to write this damn thing.

* * *

**Ch.3: Kakashi's Dream**

"Kakashi…. Kakashi…"

Kakashi began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes, only to have them widen from their usual drooping position. "S-s-s-sakura?!"

He couldn't believe it. First, he **stuttered**. The great Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi, stuttered. But wait, there's more! Second, Sakura was looking at him in a revealing, nearly see-through, pink nightgown. It had lace on the hem and at the top of it. The hem stopped mid-thigh and showed her curves in every possible way.

Kakashi bolted upright, sitting on the ground with his hands behind him, in case he couldn't support his weight. He looked around him. He saw he was sitting in a grassy field filled with flowers. He looked at himself. _'I'm still wearing my jounin uniform.'_

"W-wha? What's going on?"

'_Damn. Still stuttering.'_

Sakura looked up at him and giggled, noting his discomfort. Jade eyes locked with his black eye. Tracing patterns into his vest, she brought her face level with his, three centimeters separating their faces, and whispered, "Nothing."

As soon as she said that, his vest and sweater were off and landing somewhere behind her. Sakura now sitting at his side, dragged a finger up his arm slowly, pausing to explore the hollow just below his collarbone. His breathing was shallow and his heart rate was up. She moved closer, her chest pressed against his arm. He had to act. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at his face. Any train of thought disintegrated as he found himself drowning in her eyes. She traced patterns in his chest. and his breath hitched. She smiled and kneeled in front of him, a hand splayed on his chest while the other was pushing off his headband. She tried to move closer. Bad idea, seeing how she was about two inches away from learning graphically how badly he wanted her.

He felt his hitai-ate fall off, revealing the Sharingan. He closed his eyes. Sakura pushed Kakashi onto his back and began to trace the scar over his left eye. He propped himself up on his elbows and groaned. Her actions were too light for him to get any satisfaction. _'She's teasing me'_

'_**Took you long enough. Hey, she stopped.' **_

'_Huh?' _

He opened his eyes only to find that they were both in their underwear. His eye widened again. He wanted to touch her so badly. She blushed as he scanned her body, taking in every inch of her cream-colored swells or her long legs. She looked like a goddess. To him, she was. He would've gladly sacrificed his entire Icha Icha Paradise collection just to kiss her, not that he'd ever admit it.

She fingered the rim of his mask. A breeze sent her hair flying around her face. He tucked a loose strand behind her ear. She smiled and pulled his mask down slowly, her face inching closer and closer to his. His mask was off and he could feel her breath on his lips. Their faces were closer now. Three centimeters away, two centimeters. One centimeter separated their lips.

"Kakashi…" she whispered and closed her eyes. He closed his, moving to close the gap. He was one-millimeter away when-**BZZT. BZZT.** **BZZT.**

His alarm clock rang. He woke up, glared at it, and then chucked it at the wall. It shattered, gears and coils falling below, breaking yet another alarm clock that spoiled his wonderful dreams.

Kakashi groaned, pressing a hand to his head. "Damn alarm clock. Always at the good part." He got out of his bed and proceeded to take a cold shower and take care of his dream-induced "problem".


	4. Are We There Yet?

Well, I'm back. Did you miss me? Anyway, I realize they're extremely OOC, but this is my first fanfic and I'm still trying to get used to writing. I think I'll get used to their personalities pretty soon. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing me. I love you all!

fighting-dreamer22

SakuraHatake

bluetiger

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar

Diamondprinces

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona

GinaCat

JovianShe-Wolf

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kakashi. WHHHYYYY?! Curse you cruel fate! Also, I don't own any songs by My Chemical Romance, All-American Rejects, or Green Day. **

**Ch.4: Are We There Yet?**

_**8:50 A.M.**_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all happened to arrive early. The sun was shining and not a cloud in the sky. Of course, it was the beginning of June. Summer was coming so it wasn't really a surprise. 

"Hey Sasuke-teme."

"What, dobe?"

"Do ya think Kakashi-sensei is gonna be late? Technically, this is a mission."

"Albeit a stupid one. Dunno, probably."

"Wanna race up that tree and back?" Naruto pointed to a tall oak tree about 50 meters away. "First one here has the loser carry his stuff."

"Hn."

"Alright, ready, set, **GO!**"

Sasuke and Naruto charged towards the tree with charka-enhanced feet. A wind picked up from their speed, messing up Sakura's flowing hair. Sakura sighed, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. _'They'll never stop this rivalry, even if it kills them.'_ A smile crept onto her face, remembering all the times when they almost died during their eating contests. It was always the same. They'd challenge each other, stuff themselves sick or choke, and she'd help. Hey, being a medic-nin helped, especially since her team consisted of a man who hated hospitals and these two knuckleheads. She chuckled to herself.

_**8:56 A.M.**_

They still weren't back yet. _'How far away was that damn tree?!'_

Sakura was now drawing bunnies in the dirt with a stick she found. _'I hope they get back soon. We leave in four minutes, if Kakashi-sensei gets here on time.'_

She mulled over that thought and shrugged. "Unlikely, but possible."

_**8:58 A.M.**_

A cloud of dust appeared in front of Sakura. The dust cleared revealing a panting Naruto and slightly sweaty Sasuke. Naruto yelled" Who won, Sakura?!"

She just looked at them and sighed. "It was…" Naruto was looking expectantly. Sasuke just looked at her. "…a tie."

They were all surprised. Naruto's jaw was touching the ground and Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. She laughed. "I'm kidding, I didn't even pay attention. Besides, would you really want him to hold your stuff? He might do something to your bag."

"But Sakuraaaaa!"

"Hn. Shut up, dobe. I won anyway."

"Shut up, teme, Like hell you did!"

"Hn."

"Rrgh!"

Sakura just stood there, now mildly annoyed. "Cool it you two. We're going on a vacation to relax, not to annoy the hell out of each other."

"Fine."

"Hn."

"By the way, which tree did you guys use? You were gone for eight minutes."

Naruto answered, "The really tall one a few meters away from here!"

"You mean the one that's like, 100 stories tall?"

"Yup!"

She just sighed and started her bunnies again.

_**9:00 A.M.**_

A poof of smoke appeared. "Yo."

All three of them froze with their mouths open and eyes wide. They looked like fish in that pose. "He's…" Sakura said.

Next, Sasuke, "Actually."

"On time!" screamed Naruto.

And at that precise moment, hell froze over.

Kakashi just looked at them and smiled. "What? It's possible." Sakura and Naruto looked like they were about to faint. Sasuke had his unemotional face on again while inside, he was freaking out like hell trying to figure out why he was on time or the possibility that someone had kidnapped the real Kakashi and trying to pass this guy off as the real one.

Kakashi cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "We have a mission to attend to, remember?" They all shrugged and grabbed their bags. Naruto, a backpack with little ramen bowls on it and a orange duffel bag. Sasuke, a backpack and black duffel bag with the Uchiha fan on it. Sakura, a pink backpack and her dark blue duffel bag. Kakashi picked up his black duffel bag from the ground, pulled out an Icha Icha book from his black backpack, and said, "Let's go." The gates opened and they casually walked out of Konoha.

_**9:30 A.M.**_

They had been walking for half an hour when Naruto asked Kakashi, "So what are we gonna do for two months?"

"I don't know. Relax, swim, read, that sort of stuff."

"For **TWO months**?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"I guess."

"Hn." Sasuke walked ahead and Naruto followed him and started a conversation about past missions, leaving Sakura and Kakashi walking side-by-side.

"Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi got his nose out of his book and looked down at Sakura's face and inwardly frowned. She looked troubled. _'I wonder what's wrong.'_

"Yes?"

"Do you…do you…think…I need a boyfriend?"

Inner Kakashi was doing backflips because he thought this question was a godsend, but Kakashi saw she was really unsure about this. "Well, it depends. Do you want one?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe. Yes."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, how do I look for one? Like one I might actually like. I mean, I get asked by fanboys, but I don't want to hurt them since I don't like them."

Kakashi hated to do this, but he had to help. "What about Lee or Sasuke?" he asked, trying to ignore the pain in his heart when he said it.

Sakura looked at him and shook her head. "Lee is like a brother to me, not a boyfriend. And Sasuke, well…I'm not sure."

Kakashi's hope sank and Inner Kakashi was sulking in a corner of Kakashi's mind. He inwardly sighed. "Well, if you ever need help, I'll be there for you." he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. _'It's the least I could do.' _

She looked at him and smiled brightly. She hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered before running to catch up to the others.

A blush made its way onto his face. Luckily for him, it went unnoticed. He rubbed the back of his neck. '_I guess I'll never have a chance, but as long as I can see her happy, I'll manage.' _He thought sticking his nose in his book and continued along the dirt path.

_**10:30 A.M.**_

Naruto was **BORED**. Not bored, but **BORED**. Suddenly it hit him. "I have a great idea!" screamed Naruto and proceeded to sing 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall, earning him two bonks on the head. Sakura had to drag Naruto's unconscious body on the dirt path. Sasuke kept an eye on him, inwardly snickering at Naruto's current state while Kakashi read his book.

_**11:39**_

Naruto had finally regained consciousness and they stopped near a few rocks to take a break and Sakura did a once-over on Naruto to see if there was any major damage.

Naruto's stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

Sasuke scoffed. "That's pretty obvious."

Sakura jumped into a nearby tree and looked into the distance, a breeze fluttered her hair. _'She looks nice like that,'_ Sasuke thought.

'_**So you finally notice her. Took you long enough.' **_

'_Who the fuck are you?' _

'_**Such language. I'm the inner you and I'm telling you, you like her.' **_

'_Why should I care?'_

'_**So you do like her. Ha! I knew it!' **_

'_No I don't!' _

'_**Sheesh. Violent denial much?' **_

'_If I admit I like her, will you leave me alone, at least until we get to the inn?' _

'_**Fine.'**_

Sakura scanned the area, unaware that Kakashi and Sasuke were looking at her. Correction. **Staring **at her. Suddenly she gasped. "Guys, there's a lake up ahead! We can have a picnic there!"

Naruto was pleased with the prospect of lunch being soon. "Good idea, Sakura-chan!"

"Aa."

"I agree. That seems like a good idea."

"Okay, let's go then!" She and Naruto started skipping towards the lake, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke to walk calmly after them.

_**12:00 P.M.**_

"Wow, Sakura-chan! This place looks awesome!"

They were at the lake's shoreline. The clear water was glimmering from the sun. There was a large tree with plenty of shade too. "Hn." Sakura laughed. "I like it too. Come on. Let's eat!"

Naruto pulled out a thermos and some instant ramen and sat on one side of the tree. Sasuke pulled out some sliced tomatoes and onigiri and sat in the tree above Naruto.

Kakashi and Sakura were on the opposite side of the tree from Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi searched through his backpack. Nothing. _'Damn.'_

His stomach growled. _'Shit.'_

Sakura looked at him confusedly. "Something wrong, sensei?"

"No." His stomach set off. "Dammit."

Sakura laughed. She eventually stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye. "Your stomach says otherwise. I'm guessing you forgot your lunch and skipped breakfast." He replied by rubbing his neck and smiling. She dug through her backpack and pulled out two tin-foil packets. She gave one to him and kept one to herself. "What is it?"

"It's teriyaki chicken and rice. Open it." she said and handed him a pair of wooden chopsticks. He opened it and sure enough, it was. It looked heavenly and being made by Sakura was a plus.

He took a bite, eating it so fast, Sakura didn't it go into his mouth, but she noticed the missing piece of chicken. "How is it?"

"It's great."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She blushed. "Thank you."

'_Why am I blushing? It's because Kakashi complimented my cooking. Afterall, he rarely compliments anyone. Yeah, that's it.' _

Kakashi noticed her slightly pink cheeks and smiled softly. _'She looks cute when she blushes.'_ He continued eating, discreetly looking at her, while she ate and looked out at the scenery.

Nobody bothered Kakashi and his mask. After a few years, they stopped trying to find out what was under the mask, but they still tried guessing what was under it from time to time. After he finished eating, he thanked Sakura and began to read his Icha Icha again.

The scene was peaceful. Kakashi was reading under the shade of the tree, Naruto was polishing his shuriken, Sasuke was surveying the area around the tree, and Sakura was sitting on the shore, looking at the lake.

Even if Sasuke never really showed it, he loved them like family. They were the closest thing he had to one since his family died. Of course, he wouldn't tell them until he was at his deathbed or have it read in his will and even then, he wasn't sure if he should. He had a pretty good feeling that they knew. Sasuke still had to make a family and restore the Uchiha clan, but he'd worry about that later. Right now, he wanted to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

_**2:40 P.M.**_

Naruto was **BORED **again. You know what that means! Annoying, stupid questions! "Hey teme, are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet? "

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

(This went on for a few hours.)

_**6:15 P.M.**_

"Hey, are we there yet?"

Kakashi was ignoring him by reading and singing Give Me Novacaine by Green Day in his mind. Sasuke was trying hard not to chidori him through the ground and into the next millennium. He wanted him to shut up, not curse his future generations and the world with Naruto's blabbing, so he did the next best thing, ignore him with My Chemical Romance's I'm Not Okay (I Promise). Sakura was trying to block him out with All-American Rejects' It Ends Tonight, but his voice started breaking through about an hour ago. He would have stopped earlier if he hadn't found a chocolate bar in his bag.

"Hey guys. Are we there yet? Are we? Are we? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

**SNAP**

Needless to say, Sakura's last nerve snapped. She lasted 3hrs and 35 min, a great improvement from the old Sakura. "Naruto. **SHUT UP!** We only have 10 km left so we should be there soon and if you ask one more time, I'll crush every bone in your body and I **mean ****every** bone." He shut up at the threat and the combined glares he received. One more time and even Kami wouldn't be able to help him against a pissed Sakura, Sasuke, **AND** Kakashi.

_**7:00 P.M.**_

Naruto read the sign on the inn. "The Rose Flower Inn. Weird name."

"Naruto," said Sakura. "The Crystal Hyacinth Village is a famous vacation spot for its variety of beautiful flowers, lakes, and fresh air! It's supposed to be one of the most beautiful and relaxing places in the world. How could you not know?"

"Maybe because the only way he'd ever know a location is if the word 'ramen' was involved." Sasuke interjected.

Naruto fumed. "Shut up teme!" Kakashi opened the door for them to go in. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him inside.

They went into the inn's lobby. The inn was more like a small hotel. It had three stories. The first story had an indoor bath and the lobby. The pool was outside in the back. The other two stories were rooms. There were five rooms on each floor. It was actually quite nice.

Kakashi rang the bell on the receptionist's desk. "Hello?"

A rustling noise was heard in the backroom behind the desk. "Oh, guests. Hold on, I'll be right with you!" said the noise. A minute later, an old man in his mid-sixties came out. "Hello. My name is Hiro. What can I do you this fine afternoon?"

"Um, our superior made two reservations for us to stay here for the next two months. It should be under the name, Tsunade." said Sakura.

"Oh yes, my wife will lead you to your rooms. Kisa?"

"Yes?" A voice came in from the backroom. A woman about the same age as her husband with her hair in a bun and a lilac-colored kimono came out. She spotted our Team 7. "Oh hello."

"Hello," they said.

"Could you show them their rooms, dear?"

"Sure." She grabbed the keys and stepped out from behind the desk. "Follow me please." They said bye to Hiro and followed his wife, Kisa.

_**7:15 P.M.**_

They followed her up the flights of stairs to the third floor. "Each room has a closet, a king-sized bed, t.v., bathroom, closet, and dresser. There is an indoor bath on the first floor. It's separated by a bamboo wall, so you can still talk to your friends, dear," she said looking at Sakura.

"The indoor bath hours are 9:00 a.m. to 11:00 p.m. Male and female entrances are labeled. We also have a pool. Pool hours are from 8:45 a.m. to 11:00 p.m. We don't have a kitchen in this inn, but there are restaurants all over the village. There's a bar down the road, parks, and shops and there are maps on the front desk. Oh, before I forget, we have a festival in three weeks to celebrate the arrival of summer. I hope you will come. Here are your keys and enjoy your stay!" she said, handing them the keys.

Kisa turned and went down the hall to the stairs. They turned to each other with one question on all their minds, _'Who's sleeping with who?'_

"I call the teme!" Sasuke glared at him. Naruto dismissed it, thinking it was for annoying him all day and calling him teme, but the real reason was, he wanted to sleep with Sakura. The faint muttering of 'dobe' could be heard escaping Sasuke's mouth.

Sakura just looked at them all and said, "I guess I'm sleeping with Kakashi. I hope you don't mind." she said looking at her.

"Not at all." Kakashi smiled. _'How the __**hell**__ am I going to survive __**TWO MONTHS?!**__'_

'_**Yes! Yes! Yes! Kami, I love you!'**_

They were about to enter their rooms when Kakashi spoke. "I just remembered, Tsunade told me this morning that we can't wear our protectors while we're here. We might scare the locals." (A/N: They are all wearing regular shirts and jeans.)

Sakura looked at him. "But what about your sharingan?"

"Yeah, sensei!"

"Aa."

"I got it covered." He pulled out an eye patch. Sasuke asked, "What about your mask?" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura got a hopeful glimmer in their eyes.

"Tsunade said it could stay."

Disappointed, they unlocked the room doors. Rm. 9 for Sasuke and Naruto. Rm. 10 for Kakashi and Sakura. They said good night and closed the door.


	5. Awkward First Nights

Still here. I'm sorta sad I didn't get many reviews yet, but I won't give up! (I just acted like Gai or Lee and it creeped me out. Sorry Gai and Lee fans.) Reviews are my friends and so are you! I have five more chapters to type from my notebook before I make it up from the top of my head. I have plenty of ideas for stories and chapters, so don't worry. Kakashi's a perv in this chapter, but we love him for it! Oh, the chapter is short and I am sorry.

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Viz, Naruto, or Kakashi or the rest of us, so get over it.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 5:Awkward First Nights**

_In Kakashi and Sakura's room…._

Sakura turned around, flipped the light switch, and gasped. "The room's beautiful!"

'_**Not as much as you.' **_

'_You again, huh? I was wondering where you went.' _

'_**Aw. Did you miss me?' **_

'_Nope, I got used to your voice grating on my ears and with the awkward silence, I thought you died all of a sudden. Not that I'd particularly mind...' _

'_**That was mean. Sakura, don't fall for him, he's a meanie!' **_

'_Shut up and what do you mean by meanie? Was that the best you could come up with?' _

'_**Yes. I'm sorry, great master Kakashi. I beg for your forgiveness.'**_

'_Now you're being stupid.' _

'_**Bite me. Hey. Pay attention.' **_

Kakashi stopped arguing with himself and saw Sakura looking worriedly at him. "Are you okay, sensei?"

"Fine, but I think listening to Naruto for the last few hours took a toll on my sanity."

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, I'm surprised we're perfectly sane. Well, more or less anyway."

"How we survived the last 11 years is beyond me."

"Hey, he has his moments like you and Sasuke."

'_Yeah. Like Sasuke.'_ Kakashi thought sadly. He heard a sigh being emitted from the bed and saw Sakura spread-eagle, hair fanning out across the pillows.

'_**Betcha wish she looked like that in **__**YOUR **__**bed.'**_

'_Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts.' _

"Kakashi."

He snapped out of his mantra and looked at her. "I'm going to use the shower. You can use it after me if you want."

"Uh sure."

She took some clothes out of her duffel bag and bounced towards the bathroom. Kakashi dropped his stuff and started unpacking.

The room had a king-sized bed and two chairs facing the window. The t.v. was on the dresser facing from the bed. Next to it was the closet and across from that was the bathroom (currently occupied by Sakura). There was also a nightstand with a small lamp on each side of the bed. (It's the same in Sasuke and Naruto's room.)

Sakura came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later. Kakashi turned around and was almost floored. Sakura was wearing a baby blue lace nightgown that went to her knees, her hair was in a messy bun. _'Augh! Impure thoughts again!'_

'_**Don't tell me you don't enjoy her looking like that?' **_

'_Well, since I'm a heterosexual male, yes, I do, but that's beside the point!' _

'_**Whatever.'**_

"You look nice Sakura." he commented.

'_**Nice?! She looks drop-dead fucking hot! I can die happy!'**_

"Thanks, sensei."

Sakura began walking toward the bed when something caught her eye. She gasped. "Sensei, look at these!"

She was looking at a bouquet of white lilies in a wooden vase. _'How'd I miss those?'_ he thought as he stared at the floor, anywhere to not look at her, lest he drool. Sakura picked one up and held it to her face. A small smile gracing her face. "Aren't these beautiful?"

Kakashi looked up from the floor and slightly gaped. He wanted to have her right there. _'Damn it. Why do I have to be such a perv?'_

"Kakashi-sensei, are you okay? You look a bit flushed."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She stepped towards him and put her hand to his head and tiptoed to put her head to her hand. Their faces were about an inch apart. He wanted to jump for joy, but settled for blushing. "You feel fine."

'_I feel great.'_

'_**Can we stay like this? Pleeeaaasseee? I promise I'll be good!!!'**_

"So, my turn for the shower, right?"

"Yeah." she answered.

"Okay." He grabbed some clothes and went in the bathroom.

_In Naruto and Sasuke's room……_

'_Dammit, why does Kakashi get to share a room with her?!' _

'_**Ooooh. Sasuke is JEALOUS!'**_

'_Am not!' _

'_**Then why are you so pissed at Kakashi and thinking of ripping his head off.'**_

'_Cause Sakura isn't with me and I'm sharing this room with the dobe!'_

'_**Ha! You are jealous!' **_

'_Shit.' _

'_**Ha! I win! You lose! Face the music and sing it loud! You like Sakura!' **_

'_Hn. You're annoying.' _

'_**Such cold indifference, Sasuke. Hey look! You're being so cold it's snowing in here! Snow angels!' **_

'_I can't believe you're my inner.' _

'_**Would you rather have Naruto's or Lee's?'**_

Sasuke cringed and ended the argument.

Naruto looked back at his brooding friend and scowled. "Hey teme! Start unpacking! I'm not gonna do it for you, ya know."

"Hn." Sasuke crossed the room and started unpacking.

_Back to Sakura and Kakashi's room….._

Kakashi came out of the bathroom in a pair of blue shuriken boxers. "I hope you don't mind, Sakura."

Sakura turn to look at him and squeaked. _**'Holy shit! You have a hot ex-sensei!(drool)'**_

'_Ahh! He's my teacher! I can't think of him like this!' _

'_**So you do think he's**__**hot. Ha, I knew it. Besides, he's your ex-sensei.' **_

'_Shut up! Hey, where've you been?' _

'_**Hiding from Naruto's voice.' **_

'_For five years?'_

'_**I've heard enough of Naruto to last five lifetimes. Each lifetime spanning a millennium.'**_

'_Oh.' _

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up at him and blushed.

'_Nice to know I can do that to her.'_

"You don't mind do you, cause I can always put on a shirt."

'_**Noooooooo!!!!!' **_her inner wailed in agony.

"N-n-n-n-n-no. I-I-I-it's okay." she stammered. _'Great, I sound like the old Hinata.'_

Kakashi smiled with his patented eye crease.

'_But he really does look good.'_

'_**Well, it's only natural that you're attracted to him since he's been so good to you.'**_

'_Yeah. He was the one who helped me the most after Sasuke left. He's one of my best friends.' _

'_**So what's the problem?' **_

'_I'm not sure I like him that way.' _

'_**Yet**__**.' **_

While Sakura was arguing with herself, Kakashi was studying her. His gaze went down her long neck, her sleek shoulders, her pert breasts, her slim waist, and her long legs. He really would die happy, well, Inner Kakashi anyway.

Sakura tried to calm herself by talking about something. "So which side do you want?"

"Huh? Uh, the left, if you don't mind that is."

"Okay." Sakura slid into her side of the bed while Kakashi slid into his side. "Goodnight Kakashi-sensei."

"Night, Sakura." They turned off the lamps and closed their eyes.

_In Naruto and Sasuke's room……._

"Hey Sasuke." "Hn?" "Do you think Sakura's gonna be alright sleeping with Kakashi-sensei?" "Dobe, she'll be fine." '**She better be fine!**' " Yeah." Naruto laughed. "She didn't surpass Tsunade for nothin'. She'd probably kick his ass or torch his books before he could lay a finger on her. I was worrying for nothing." "So go to sleep." "Night, teme." "Hn."

Team 7 all fell asleep at the same time. Naruto dreaming of ramen and Hinata, Sasuke and Kakashi dreaming about Sakura, and Sakura surprisingly dreamt about Kakashi.

* * *

I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers. I love you and thank you for supporting me!

fighting-dreamer22

sakura hatake kakashi'sgrl

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar

JovianShe-Wolf


	6. New Enemies and a Picnic

Thank you for all the reviews so far! Right now, lemon is winning. I'll wait a few more days before the decision is final. So vote and review, cuz your reviews make it happen! . And I stand by my opinion that Kakashi has silver hair. **Yes. SILVER! Not gray, silver!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kakashi. (cries)**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.6: New Enemies and a Picnic**

The sun's ray came down from the window, waking Sakura. "Mm?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes, and blinked. She was about to sit up when something warm stopped her. She looked down confusedly to see an arm draped across her waist possessively. She was fully awake now.

'_Holy Shit! Why is there an arm around me?! Let's see, we left Konoha to go on vacation and I had to share a room with Kakashi.' _

"Kakashi…" she said softly. She turned onto her side, her gaze on his masked face, his hitai-ate on the nightstand. She chuckled_. 'So he wear that thing to sleep too, huh? He's still sleeping.'_

She scootched closer to him, her pink hair spilling over her shoulder. _'He looks so peaceful. You wouldn't expect someone with such a painful past, look so tranquil.' _She raised a hand and tentatively traced his scar with her finger lightly. He sighed contentedly. _'He's so handsome.'_ She gently removed his hand from her waist as to not disturb him and quietly went to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Kakashi awoke to the sound of a shower running. _'She must have woken up earlier.'_ He looked at where she was sleeping. He could still feel the warmth of her body on the sheets, the scent of roses and her namesake on the pillow. _'If only I could wake up with her next to me.'_

'_**Naked and hair messed up from a bout of good sex, kissing you.' **_

'_No.' _

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his mop of silver hair. He stared intently at the white ceiling. _'She'll never do that. She'll love someone her own age like Sasuke. Lucky bastard.'_ He thought, sighing in defeat.

'_**Just get her to fall for you. Take a risk. It's the first step to your happiness and Kami knows you've taken bigger risks than this in your line of work.' **_

'_Yeah, life-or-death situations, but nothing like this.' _

'_**All the more reason, unless the great Hatake Kakashi, master of 1000 jutsu is **__**too chicken**__**…'**_

'_I'm not chicken.' _

'_**Then ask her on a date. Just ask her if she wants to see the village with you, so it's inconspicuous.' **_

'_Fine, on the condition you leave me alone for the rest of the day.'_

'_**Fine. I have no problem with that.' **_

'_Swear on Icha Icha?' _

'_**Sure, I had plans anyway.'**_

'_**WHAT?!**__'_

'_**We already agreed, so go get your girl, lover-boy.'**_

Inner Kakashi left and Kakashi groaned. _'What am I gonna do?'_

Sakura came out fifteen minutes later. Her wet pink hair draped over shoulders. She wore a black T-shirt with a glitter butterfly print on the front and a pair of jeans that clung to her curves. "Kakashi-sensei, your turn."

Her voice floated over to him. "Hm? Oh, sure." He grabbed some clothes and went in.

Sakura turned on the t.v. _'I wonder what's wrong. He seems distracted. I'll try to find out later. Right now, I need to put away my clothes.'_ She turned off the t.v and began unpacking.

Kakashi was standing at the bathroom door, clenching and unclenching his fist. _'Come on, Kakashi! You can do this.'_

He took a deep breath and opened to bathroom door. He was wearing a black T-shirt and carpenter jeans. He still had his mask on. His hitai-ate was safely in his backpack. "Sakura?"

She closed the dresser drawer and looked up. _**'He looks so friggin hot! Date him, date him, date him!' **_

Sakura blushed at what her inner said. She couldn't argue, he looked hot before, but him wearing regular clothing made him look like a runway model. He saw her blush and guessed it was because she never saw him in civilian clothing. (A/N: Point for Kakashi.)

Sakura glanced to the side nervously and Kakashi looked at her worriedly. "Something wrong, Sakura?"

"No!" She realized he seemed to be waiting for something. "Did you want something, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I was wondering if you would like to explore the village with me. "

"Sure, Kakashi- sensei."

Kakashi was doing one hell of a victory dance inside his head. "Want to stop for breakfast first?"

"Sure, sensei."

"Oh, Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Please don't call me sensei. I haven't been your sensei for years and we're equals. Besides, it makes me feel old."

"Sure sen-I mean Kakashi."

"Thank you." He grabbed his wallet, eyepatch, and they left.

They were in the lobby when Sakura realized something. "Wait, what about Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Well, I wrote a note and stuck it on the door before we left, besides I don't think they're awake."

"But it's already 9:30. Sasuke doesn't oversleep."

"Maybe, but I have a feeling he did today."

"That's weird."

"Yes, I know." He said grabbing a map off the front desk and they went to start their exploration of the town.

_**9:31 at Naruto and Sasuke's room……**_

The sun was shining brightly now and annoying Sasuke greatly. He groaned. "What time is it?" he murmured.

He blindly groped for a clock and found one on his nightstand. _'9:31. Wait, 9:31! Shit, I overslept! I never oversleep!'_ (A/N: Another point for Kakashi.) _'_

_**Yeah well, Naruto annoying us took a lot of energy. Besides, that bed was really comfy.'**_

'_Hn.' _

Sasuke got into the bathroom. Naruto was snoring like hell. It was a wonder Sasuke got any sleep. Naruto was still snoring when he came out. _'How he managed to become one of the best ninjas in our village, I'll never understand.' _With that thought in mind, he went to open the door.

'_**Where are you going?' **_

'_I'm going to visit Sakura, what else?'_

'_**You mean ask her on a date.' **_

'_No, just visiting.' _

'_**Too bad, cuz you missed your chance.'**_

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at the door in front of him, a note stuck to the door.

_To Sasuke and Naruto,_

_Sakura and me are out exploring the village. We'll be back soon. When we come back, we'll all go out together. Don't destroy anything or else you'll have to pay for it and deal with Tsunade when we get back._

_Ja ne, Kakashi_

Sasuke's eyes went sharingan. He ripped the note off the door and crushed it in his hand. "Kakashi, I'm going to kill you!" he snarled and went back to his room and slammed the door, not even disturbing the sleeping Naruto.

_In the village……_

"What should we do first, Kakashi?"

She stared at him with wide eyes and he stopped a blush. "Well, it says there's a café about three blocks from here. How about there?"

"Sure."

They stopped in front of a small breakfast café. "The Tiger Lily Café," said Sakura.

'_They really have a thing for flowers here. I wonder if they name their kids after flowers like me?' _

They entered the café and sat at a small booth near the window. A waitress came. She was tall, had purple hair down to her shoulders, and sapphire eyes. She looked about mid to late-twenties. "What can I get the couple?"

Kakashi lounged in the booth while Sakura blushed a deep pink. _'Couple?'_ they both thought.

"C-c-c-couple?! Sorry, but we're just friends."

'_Just friends. Right?'_

The waitress' eyes widened. "Oh, sorry about that. It's just that, well, you two look perfect together."

Kakashi's eye widened slightly and Sakura was as red as a strawberry.

"So, what can I get you?"

"Um, blueberry pancakes and tea, please."

The waitress wrote on her notepad. "And you?" She winked at Kakashi and popped her bubble gum.

'_How dare she?! I mean, not that I care, right?' _

'Please don't flirt back! Please! Please! Please! Please! PLEASE!' 

Kakashi just looked at her blankly and said, "I'll have Belgian waffles and some coffee."

The waitress smiled and left and Sakura sighed and stared out the window. She wasn't really looking at anything, but just thinking about life. _'What was I thinking? I don't like him! He's my teacher for Kami's sake! But.. still… what's wrong with me?' _

Kakashi saw her deep in thought and noticed her eyes looked distant but still focused. _'I wonder what she's thinking about.'_

_At the inn….._

Naruto was still asleep and Sasuke was watching t.v. The time is 9:45 A.M.

_With our lovely couple……._

They had just finished eating and were leaving the café. Breakfast was relatively pleasant. Well, except the fact that the waitress and every other girl in the café a staring at Kakashi and/or glaring at Sakura. She tried ignoring the strange feelings she was having and focus on her other problem at the café. Yup, the guys. Apparently she was going to have fanboys here. Some were the boyfriends of the girls. Most of them were employees and other customers. Kakashi was mentally sticking a kunai through every one of men drooling over Sakura. Luckily, some of the people had the sense to mind their own business and spouses. They got out before anybody could mob them. If Konoha's fan clubs were any indication, the best thing was to leave while you still could and before anything bad happened.

Sakura stretched her arms out in the sun and smiled. Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Shall we go? I think I see our fan clubs are going to mob us if we don't move."

Sakura laughed. "I can't wait to see what happens to Sasuke and Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, but apparently, everyone in the rookie 9 and Team Gai has a fan club."

"Everyone? Including Naruto, Lee, and Chouji?"

"Yup, teachers too."

"Gai? A fan club?" asked Kakashi, slightly shocked and disturbed.

Sakura bent backwards and smiled up at her ex-sensei. "Yup, it's just that Lee, Chouji, Gai and Naruto's fan club are small. Well, Naruto's club started around the same time as mine and shrank after he married Hinata. Same for Hinata. It's pretty amazing. Out of all the teams, we have the most fan club members. I guess it's because of all the hot people we have."

"Hot people? Who?"

"Well, you and Sasuke tie for first and me and Naruto follow afterwards."

"I'm hot?"

"Yeah, your fan club has all the village girls of all ages. Most are from Sasuke's fan club."

"I'm hot?" he repeated, pointing at himself incredulously.

"Yes…"

"How do you know all these things?"

"The amount of presents in our garbage cans every Valentine's Day and Christmas."

"Oh."

A series of screams and the sound of pounding footsteps came steadily from behind. "I guess we better run."

"Why not poof?"

"Because we might get separated and since we don't know this town, we'd be doomed."

"Oh."

"Come on!" Kakashi grabbed Sakura's wrist and yanked her towards a small alley. Sakura blushed as the mob ran passed them. "Um, Kakashi?"

He looked down and noticed he was pressed against her in the tight space. He blushed. "Sorry. I think it's safe now."

"Okay." Sakura followed him out of the alley and they continued to explore the town, passing shops, parks, and restaurants, reminding themselves to go back later.

It was noon when they got back. They went into Naruto and Sasuke's room. They were panting heavily. Naruto laughed at their ripped and disheveled clothing. "What the hell happened to you?!" he laughed.

"And why are you so late?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura and Kakashi looked at each other and then their companions. "Fan clubs."

Sasuke and Naruto looked horrified. "I thought we would be safe here. How'd they follow us?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe, we have new ones. Dammit. If that's what a few people did to you, what the hell are they gonna do to us in the two months we're here and with more members probably?"

Naruto and Sakura paled and Kakashi was trying to regain his breath. After a minute, he opened his mouth when Sakura started speaking. "They're worse than our old ones. They actually tried to rip our clothing off our bodies and tried to kiss us and give us their numbers."

Sasuke's brows lifted in surprise. "Shit."

Sakura walked across the room and sat in a chair. Staring out the window, she asked, "Were me and Ino that bad, Sasuke?"

"No, actually, you guys, I didn't mind."

"Really?!" they all exclaimed

Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah. You guys sorta respected my privacy and weren't as annoying as the rest." The room became eerily quiet.

Sasuke cleared his throat and Naruto blinked, then remembered something. "So, how about a picnic, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm. Sure, but after me and Sakura get cleaned up. Naruto, you buy the food. Sasuke, you give him a list."

"Why me?"

"Cause dobe. You're not single, so you have a better chance of surviving and better yet, you're married, so they can barely touch you."

"Fine, I'll be the hero. We meet back here, right?"

They all nodded and Sakura and Kakashi left. "I hope Sakura-chan is alright. She looked pretty scratched up."

"Yeah, but she's a medic-nin. I just hope they don't have do anything drastic." Sasuke said and began writing the list.

_**2:00 P.M. in Naruto and Sasuke's room….**_

Sakura and Kakashi were fine now. Sakura was wearing khaki-colored shorts and a green tank top, while her hair was in a low ponytail. Kakashi, in another black T-shirt and camouflage shorts. "Sakura-chan, where do we go for the picnic?"

"Well, we found a secluded area in the park. It's sort of a long walk, so I guess that's why no one goes there."

"Okay, let's go!"

_**30 min later……**_

The picnic spot was on a grassy hill with a willow tree at the top. The hill had all sorts of flowers in different colors and of different types. Sasuke put down the basket while Naruto put down the blanket. Sasuke, wearing a black T-shirt and jeans, was now sitting on the blanket. Naruto, wearing an orange polo shirt and jeans, started digging through the basket.

A few minutes later, he screamed. "Aha!"

Kakashi looked up from his little orange book and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'Aha?'"

He dug through the basket to pull out….A THERMOS AND INSTANT RAMEN!

"Naruto! Didn't you get anything on the list Sasuke gave you?!"

"Just kidding, Sakura-chan! I got the stuff, but I don't get why you'd eat anything but ramen."

Sasuke snorted. "You mean like you?"

"Shut up, teme or else, I'll feed your tomato sandwich to the birds!"

'_No! Tomatoes!' _

"Hn. Fine." Sasuke pulled out two other sandwiches. One tuna and one B.L.T. He threw the B.L.T. to Kakashi and handed the tuna to Sakura.

After lunch, Naruto and Sakura rolled down the hill. Her shirt was pushed up when she rolled down and caused Sasuke and Kakashi to drool slightly. After a few minutes, Sakura started picking flowers for everyone. Sasuke got a bouquet of red tulips, Naruto got wildflowers, and Kakashi got sunflowers.

Half an hour later, it started to get cold so they decided to go back to the inn. Sasuke carried the basket and flowers and Naruto, the blanket. Sakura started walking forward when she tripped. She was about to hit her head on a rock when Kakashi caught her.

Sakura was waiting for impact_. 'No painful landing? No screams? No throbbing headache or blood?'_ That's when she opened her eyes to see Kakashi's face. His eyes filled with concern, worry, and something else she couldn't place her finger on. She looked down and saw that he was holding her body. She blushed.

"You okay, Sakura?"

She blushed more when she realized how close their faces were. "Yeah, I'm fine." She got up to try and stand when she started to fall. He caught her again.

Naruto and Sasuke bounded up the hill. They had seen what happened(only when she fell again) and looked worriedly at her. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"She's twisted her ankle. I'll poof back to our room and fix it. Naruto. Sasuke. You two bring back the stuff."

They nodded and Kakashi poofed away with Sakura in his arms.

'_Dammit.'_

'Why does Kakashi get all the luck?' 

'_Yeah, but I hope she's alright. Sakura's health comes before my friggin jealousy.' _

'So you are jealous!' 

"Hey teme! You coming or what?" Sasuke hn'ed and they started walking.

_**At the room…….**_

"Kakashi, you can put me down. I can heal it myself."

"Oh. Right." Sakura sighed and Kakashi placed her on the bed. She focused her chakra to her hand. A bluish–white glow emitted from her hand as she placed it over her ankle. After she tested her weight on it, she thanked Kakashi and went to the bathroom.

Kakashi watched the stars twinkle in the sky before he changed into his boxers and sat on the bed to remove his eye patch when Sakura came out. Today, she was wearing a black and pink tank top with matching shorts. Kakashi stared for a while and said, "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She yawned. He smiled through his mask. "Go to sleep." She nodded and crawled into bed, instantly falling asleep. Kakashi stared at her sleeping figure before turning off the lamp and falling asleep besides her.


	7. Suspicions

Thank you for all the reviews. This is sort of an announcement. On August 21, I'm not updating due to orientation and my writing is going to slowdown a bit because I'm almost done copying in the ten chapters I wrote in there earlier. Don't worry, I'll still write but it'll take a little longer. Oh yeah, the lemon won't be any time soon, but it will be there. I just have to work it in some how. They had to go to high school and had training there. Just, go with it. And I would like to thank my reviewers:

Pristachio

SakuraHatake

bluetiger

fighting-dreamer22

LynGreenTea

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar

Denise4487

Diamondprinces 

forcystus

Madness Incarnate

That One guy with the shoes

JovianShe-Wolf

ohhdarkstonedone11

sakura hatake kakashi'sgrl

Pristachio, you rock! Besides being an awesome friend, you introduced me to fanfiction and I love you!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, especially Kakashi, so shut it. Also, don't own The Rocky Horror Picture Show**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.7: Suspicions**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were at the bar/restaurant, eating dinner and well, drinking. They had just finished watching a movie of Kakashi's choice, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Needless to say, Kakashi liked it, Sasuke was trying not to puke (you'd think with all the gore he's seen, he'd be able to stomach this), Sakura was clutching the armrests, eye twitching uncontrollably, and Naruto was just laughing his ass off at the sight of Tim Curry in a garter belt. Why was he unaffected, you ask? Five words. Studying. With. The. Pervert. Jiraiya. You'd be surprised at what Naruto learned under his tutelage. Let's just say, The Rocky Horror Picture Show isn't the strangest thing Naruto's ever seen.

Naruto was still laughing in their booth. Sakura and Sasuke looked really pale (Weird, seeing how they were pretty pale to begin with). Kakashi just smiled and said, "So, did you guys like the movie? I remember when I first watched it in high school. It was a prank. Genma brought it and switched it from the biology video we were supposed to watch. Our teacher was pretty old and we ended up watching it. I'm surprised she didn't notice Tim Curry's theatrical number, since the t.v. was on pretty loud. They never found out who did it."

"Wow, so sensei's pervert problem is as old as he is."

"Naruto, I'm hurt." Kakashi put his hand on his heart for dramatic effect. "Besides, I'm not old."

Sasuke smirked. "Says you."

"Yeah, _sensei._ You might say you're not, but that gray mop of hair on your head says different," Sakura teased.

"I thought you'd at least be on my side, besides, my hair isn't gray, it's silver. I thought you of all people would understand strange hair colors, seeing how your hair is naturally pink."

"Well, if you hadn't made us watch that perverted movie, I **might** have taken your side."

"Besides, there's no shame in being old," they all chorused.

Kakashi took a sip of sake and glared at them. _'What did I do to deserve this? Was it the movie, because it was their fault for __**agreeing**__ to come with me….'_

Kakashi continued listing possible reasons his students would turn on him while Sakura stared at him. Sasuke noticed this and glared kunai at Kakashi. Naruto, oblivious to Sasuke called to Sakura. She stopped staring. "You okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said and took a sip out of her Shirley Temple.

Five minutes had passed and Kakashi was still naming reasons. Naruto and Sakura were worried now. Sasuke could care less. Sakura took it upon herself to snap him out of it. She scootched closer to him, noticing his body's warmth, and waved her hand in front of his face.

'_Maybe it was when I was late and they were waiting in the rain for five hours. Nah. Maybe..'_ Kakashi noticed movement in front of his face. His instincts kicked in and he grabbed it, ignoring the strange feeling when he did. He studied his catch. It was a hand. He noticed the elegant curve of each finger, meaning it was female. As he studied it, the owner of the hand was trying desperately not to blush.

'_Why is he staring at my hand like that?' _

'_**Better question, why did you feel like you got shocked when he grabbed you?' **_

'_I don't know!' _

'_**Hmph. And I thought you were smart.'**_

'_What do you mean by that?!' _

'_**Are you really that dense, girl?! Hello, sparks flying when you touch? Weird, mixed feelings?'**_

'_What are you talking about?' _

'_**Never mind, but he's still holding your hand.'**_

Sakura felt Kakashi's hand still on hers and blushed.

Sasuke was starting to get pissed. _'Why is he touching her like that and why the hell is she blushing?!' _

'_**It's kind of natural. Hot older person. I mean, wouldn't you if Kurenai did that to you?' **_

'Fine, and let's pretend you never asked me that. Asuma would kill me.' 

'_**Whatever. Do something about **__**that**__**, would you?'**_

He studied the situation. His ex-sensei was now holding the hand of one of his best friends/ possible future girlfriend (A/N: Not in this story!) and she was spacing out. He inwardly sighed. _'How did two geniuses become such idiots?' _

'_**Yeah, but you still love them.'**_

'You're back?' 

'_**Just reminding you about the hand-holding.' **_

'_Hn.'_

Sasuke got his emotions under control and loudly cleared his throat causing Sakura to wake up and Kakashi to blink. Naruto and Sasuke were looking at him funny. He was confused, the slight raising of his eyebrow confirmed that. He followed their gaze/glare and his eye widened. "Oh."

He laughed nervously. "Sorry Sakura." He said letting go of her hand while he mentally banged his head on a wall while Inner Kakashi looked on. _**'Man. He's hopeless. Wait, since he's me and I'm him, that means I'm hopeless too. Noooooooooo!!!!!!'**_

Sakura got her blush under control and murmured "No problem."

Naruto burst out of his chair causing the people around him to look. "He holds your hand for **five whole minutes** and all you say is 'no problem'!"

The spectators agreed it was a jealous boyfriend or some overprotective friends (A/N: Wow, they're right! O.O) and continued what they were doing.

Naruto huffed and sat back down in time to hear Sasuke say, "dobe."

"What'd you call me?!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke just stared at him. "Simple. Do-be."

"Rrgh. I'll deal with you later, so Kakashi, answer me!" Sasuke nodded, signaling he wanted to know too.

"I was just thinking."

The two nodded. They paid and exited the restaurant/bar. (This is the bar Kisa was talking about.)

They were about two blocks away from the inn when Sakura said, "Let's all go to the pool tomorrow! What do you guys think?"

"Sure, Sakura! The next Hokage would be happy to go with you to the pool tomorrow!"

'_He'll never change, but he's right. Tsunade did say that he would be Hokage after she stepped down.'_ Sakura thought.

"Hn."

"I think I'll go too."

"Yay!"

Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke and Kakashi were have the exact same perverted thought about her_**'Let's see, I'll be able to see her in a swimsuit and I won't actually have to go in. Sakura in a swimsuit. (drool)'**_

Sakura was so happy, she hugged them all. Here's a breakdown of what happened. Naruto hugged her back just shy of breaking a rib. Sasuke blushed slightly and said, "Aa" while inwardly smirking. _**'Dude. You can feel her chest!' **_

Kakashi blushed lightly under his mask.

"I think I'll meet up with you tomorrow, I'm pretty tired. Remember. We meet at the pool at nine."

With that, Sakura walked ahead and went through the doors of the inn. Kakashi was about to follow when Naruto and Sasuke blocked him. They were both glaring holes into him, an awkward silence followed.

Naruto broke the silence first. "So Kakashi-sensei, what's up with you and Sakura?"

"Nothing, why?"

'_Shit, if this is how they act when I hold her hand, what'll they do to me when they find out I like her?!' _

Sasuke glared at him accusingly. "Well, you were holding her hand and staring at her for quite a while."

"Yeah. What the hell was up with that?!"

"I told you, I was just lost in thought."

"Then what **were **you thinking about?" questioned Sasuke. Sasuke quickly changed his mind. "On second thought, never mind. Probably something along the lines of Icha Icha or something."

"I'm shocked, Sasuke." Kakashi was thanking Kami for creating Icha Icha as a cover and how dense these two were. "I thought you of all Team 7 would have faith in me."

"Hn."

"Besides, you know Sakura-chan's the only one who does that. We don't really care what you do, but if you do **anything **to hurt Sakura-chan, we will kill you where you stand and leave your remains for everyone else."

Kakashi nodded.

"Hn. Can we get some sleep now?"

With that, three poofs of smoke were seen and the night continued in silence.


	8. Pool Mishaps pt 1

First, I'd like to say you can stop voting now. It's clear you want a lemon. I will try. It'll be pretty vague. Give me a break, I may be going to high school, but I'm still only 13! Second, I know there are some spelling errors and grammar problems, some are intentional. I promise I'll be more careful. And finally, I'd like to thank all my reviewers and I mean all of you! Thank you! I love you! You keep me writing! Fluff will be later!

Misfortuned Soul

InterwovenEmotions

SakuraHatake

Danax

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar

animefreak8292

AsukaNaohito

JovianShe-Wolf

fighting-dreamer22

LynGreenTea

Denise4487

Diamondprinces

Forcystus

Madness Incarnate 

Pristachio

That One guy with the shoes

Bluetiger

ohhdarkstonedone11

sakura hatake kakashi'sgrl

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona

GinaCat

**Notice: I'm back! My computer broke so I had to get it fixed, but it still didn't work, so I'm temporarily using my mom's old computer until it gets fixed, AGAIN. I'm sorry for the lag, but I wrote a few more chappies in my notebook, so don't worry. Be happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kakashi, so stuff it.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.8: Pool Mishaps pt.1**

The sun was peeking through the window. "Mmmm?"

Sakura was beginning to wake up. She sat up and stretched her arms. She looked at the clock on the wall, _'8:45. Time to get ready.' _

She checked to see if Kakashi was awake. Another day of vacation and he still has his mask on. She smiled at his sleeping figure. _'He looks so…'_

'_**Hot?'**_

'_No!'_ She scolded her inner self. _'At peace. Usually he has an air of sadness around him. Even when he should be enjoying himself, he holds back. He thinks people don't notice but we do and it makes me worry sometimes. But, recently, it seems like he's trying to let go and live the rest of his life to the fullest. I'm happy for him.' _

'_**Now you're starting to get it.'**_

'_Get what?' _

'_**That's for me to know and you to find out, and you need to figure this out **__**soon**__**.'**_

Ending the conversation, she crept out of the bed, grabbed her bikini and went into the shower. When she came out she looked at the clock. _'9:10?! Shit, I'm late!'_ Sakura ran over to her bag to grab her beach towel and went out the door.

A loud click sounded in the room waking Kakashi. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eye. _'I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt Sakura was smiling at me in my sleep…..'_

"Could it have been….nah." He looked at the clock_. 'Okay, 9:12. What was I supposed to do today? Oh, yeah. The pool.'_

"Well, it's not like I haven't been late before." He grabbed his towel and newest volume of Icha Icha on the bed, grabbed his black swim trunks and went into the shower.

'_Should I wear the eyepatch and mask? Might as well.'_

'_**Yeah. They'd probably all go into shock if you didn't.' **_With that being said…er…thought, he grabbed his eyepatch, mask, towel, and book, locked the door, and went towards the pool.

"Hey sensei!"

He looked up from his book to see Naruto and Sakura sitting on the edge of the pool. He waved and put his stuff on the chair next to Sasuke who was tanning himself. Sasuke was wearing blue swim trunks with the Uchiha fan on the bottom left hand corner of his left leg, a pair of sunglasses resting on his nose. Kakashi sat down on one of the chairs set out, picked up the Icha Icha book, and started reading.

Sasuke lowered his shades and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You actually brought _THAT_?!"

"Of course. Why?"

"I just thought it was for the trip here. In case you haven't noticed Kakashi, we're on vacation. And second, women and children wouldn't appreciate you reading that smut in front of them."

"I don't see anyone who would mind so far."

He was right. Nobody was there except for them and a lifeguard who was asleep.

Sasuke snorted. "Hn. That's because they're having a huge sale in the village mall. The place is crawling with fans."

"Past experiences?"

"Hn."

"Ahhhh!" Sakura shrieked. Sasuke and Kakashi looked up worriedly, ready to spring into action when they saw her in the pool.

Sakura came up sputtering in the water. She was annoyed. "Naruto!" she yelled. The two sighed in relief and relaxed. She slicked back her hair, beads of water rolling off her body. Kakashi was blushing behind his mask, silently praying that he wouldn't have a boner. Sasuke's head was currently full of fantasies of him and Sakura. Their inners were drooling and thanking Kami they got to see her like this, wet and in a black bikini. A scream interrupted their thoughts.

"Okay Sakura. I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Gomen already!"

Sasuke got himself under control. _'Damn hormones.'_ Kakashi just looked at Naruto with pity who was being held by his ponytail.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Sakura made her way up his ponytail and dunked him in the shallow end of the pool. After he resurfaced, Sakura swam over to the edge of the pool where her teammates were.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, come on! The water's great!"

She started to swim backstroke. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other and said "No." before returning to their prior engagements.

"Come on!"

"No. "

"Pleaaaasssseee!"

"No."

"Please? With a cherry on top?"

"No and that's final."

Sakura sighed. _'God, I hate it when they do that. Wait, I got it!'_

'_**You have a plan?'**_

'_Yup.' _

"Don't tell me the two of you aren't man enough." she said slyly.

"What? No!"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Fine," stated Sasuke.

"We're coming," said Kakashi.

Sakura was ecstatic. _'Yes! Thank Kami for the male ego!'_ Inner Sakura did a victory pose that looked eerily similar to Lee's.

Sasuke dropped his sunglasses on the table next to him, walked to the pool edge, and hopped in. Kakashi was taking longer. He put down his book, towel, eye patch, and turned away from them to take off his mask. (GASP!) He walked over to the group. They all stood in the water in disbelief and awe. He was confused. "What?"

"Y-y-y-y-you d-d-don't h-have y-y-y-y-your m-mask on!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke's eyes widened and uttered "Holy shit." Sakura just stared.

'_Oh. My. God.' _

'_**He sure as hell looks like one.'**_

'…_.'_ Sakura's brain shut down. All she could do was look at him.

Sakura studied the face that eluded her and her teammates for years. His well-defined cheekbones, his strong jaw, and his lips…. _'He really is hotter than Sasuke!'_

'_Sasuke-who?' _her inner said dreamily.

She continued looking at him, now staring. _**'He is drop-dead sexy!'**_

She agreed with her inner. She studied his entire body. _'Muscular, but lean. Some scars too, but doesn't that just prove he's not perfect, but human?'_

Kakashi felt Sakura's hot gaze on him and his inner mentally smirked with pride while he smiled. _'She thinks I'm that good-looking?' _

He chuckled. "Can I go into the water now?" They nodded simultaneously and cleared an area for him to hop in. He did, only to get splashed by Sakura. Luckily, he wasn't the only one. Naruto and Sasuke got wet too. Sasuke scowled and Naruto was laughing his ass off at him. They agreed silently at that moment, that this is what families do and that they were, more or less, a family.

Kakashi dove underwater, came back up, and slicked his hair back with his hands. Sakura swam over to him and whispered in his ear. "_Catch me if you can, Kakashi…._" she purred before she swam away.

Kakashi was stunned. _'Did she just-?'_

'_**Flirt with you? Yeah. Go for it, man.' **_

'_No.' _

'_**Yes. She's singing a siren's song just for you. Do it!' **_

This continued for a while until Sakura dunked him from behind.

'_Did she just-?!' _

'_**Yup. It was a nice diversionary tactic too.' **_

'_Fine, I'll play her little game.' _

'_**I have a feeling this is going to end badly.'**_He resurfaced and saw Sakura swimming towards the deep end, Naruto laughing at him, and Sasuke smirking at him with a what-a-loser look in his eyes.

Kakashi took a deep breath and dove under. Sakura was treading in the deep end. She looked around, then closed her eyes to float lazily in the sun. What she didn't realize was that Kakashi was directly below her, masking his chakra. He swam to a few inches below her, then grabbed her by her stomach and dragged her down. She shrieked in surprise and closed her eyes. Underwater, she reopened them and was face to face with a smiling Kakashi. Then he swam away.

She resurfaced coughing. Pushing chakra to her legs, she swam over to her friends in the shallow end. Naruto was trying not to fall down laughing and drown himself. "You…. you shoulda…hahaha…..seen… your…face!" laughed Naruto. "Priceless!"

Sasuke just smirked further. Inside, he was laughing.

Kakashi swam silently behind her. "Really, Sakura," he whispered, "I expected better from you." His breath tickled her ear and neck while she tinged pink. An idea popped into her. _'So he wants to play games, huh? This will be fun.'_

'_**Oh yeah.'**_

She swam in front of Kakashi. This made him slightly nervous and began swimming backwards. **'Perfect,' **she thought. She backed him into the shaded spot in the pool. Meanwhile, Naruto was looking at them confusedly. "Hey Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"What's Sakura doing?"

"Dunno." he replied laconically.

'_And I don't like it.' _

"Doesn't it seem….I dunno… weird to you? Like they're flirting or something?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

'_I'm gonna kill that bastard!' _

"Answer me, damn you!"

"Hn."

"Argh!"

'_What are they doing?' _

'_**Aw, look. Sasuke's jealous again.' **_

'_Am not.' _

'_**Yeah. And that's why you're thinking of dismembering Kakashi 1001 ways.' **_

'_So what?!' _

'_**Nothin. Just sayin.'**_

'_Why am I jealous? It's just Sakura. I mean, sure, I like her. Who wouldn't? She's smart, funny, and beautiful. You'd have to be stupid not to like her. So why does it feel like my heart is ripping?'_

Meanwhile, Sakura brought her face dangerously close to Kakashi's. He was desperately trying to find a way out, clinging t the pool wall as to not drown. He was blushing like hell and the fact he didn't have a mask on didn't help at all. He could barely think or breathe. "S-sakura?"

Sakura inwardly smirked at his unsteady heartbeat and voice. _'I wasn't named one of Konoha's sexiest girls for nothing.' _

She stared and smiled seductively at him. "Kakashi…." she purred. She quickly noted his breathing had become shallower. She twirled her right index finger in the air, pressing her body against his. All thought capabilities were lost on Kakashi now. She put her finger on his nose. "Tag. You're it."

She pushed off his chest, laughing, and swam swiftly to the stunned Sasuke and in-shock-and-awe Naruto in the shallow end of the pool. "What?" she asked.

They snapped out of it and murmured, "Nothing."

Kakashi was stunned. His brain was scrambling to piece together what had happened in the last five minutes. Unfortunately for him, Sakura's antics caused him to get an erection. When his brain started working, he processed what she did. '_She flirted with me, then tricked me, then tagged me on the nose and said I'm it!'_ he thought incredulously.

'_**She wants you.'**_

'_Shut up!' _

"Kakashi!"

He saw her waving at him. "Come on, sensei, you're it, member?"

Naruto looked at her. "It?"

"Yeah. You know, tag?!"

"Ohhh.."

"Oh, yeah, hey sensei! I forgot to tell you. No tag-backs!"

"That's fair," Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Just play!" He grunted in response and swam towards her. _'I'll get her…'_


	9. Pool Mishaps pt 2

Wheeeee!!! It's so good to be back! I'm glad you liked my story so far. Bring on the reviews cuz they make me write! Sorry this chapter is short. The next one is too, but it has fluff, so yeah. Ja ne.

Kakashi: **Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto or me, much to her dismay.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 9: Pool Mishaps pt. 2**

Kakashi swam over to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. "So all of you are playing, right?" he asked.

"I am!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Me too."

"No."

"Why not, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"Please!!!! It won't be as fun without you!"

"Hn."

Then, she did **it**. The one thing that no one could ever resist. The face. "Pwease?"

He was going to glare at her when he saw her pouty lip and big shining eyes. _'Stay strong. You will not fall for the face.' _

'_**But she looks so cute!' **_

'_Must. Resist.' _

"Fine."

'_Damn.'_

"Yay!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Cheap tricks." muttered Sasuke angrily.

"Now that that's over. Tag. You're it, Naruto," hitting him on the head.

"What the hell was that for, sensei?!"

Sakura giggled and Sasuke smirked. Naruto scowled. "Fine. I'm it. Sha-"

Kakashi interjected. "No jutsus or chakra manipulations. We wouldn't want to break anything and get our asses kicked by Tsunade when we get back now, would we? Besides, it's fairer this way. Don't you think?"

Naruto growled. "Fine."

'_Stupid Kakashi-sensei. Hey, where'd Sakura-chan go?'_

Naruto looked around and spotted his target. He smirked. "The teme." he said to himself as he masked his chakra.

Sasuke was currently thinking as he stood waist-deep in the water. _'Why the hell are we playing this? Why the hell am __**I**__ playing this?!' _

'_**Cuz Sakura did **__**the**__** face and you actually think this is fun. Besides, this way, you can touch Sakura without getting hurt! Well, more or less.' **_

'_First of all, fun? I don't do fun.' Second, her doing the face has nothing to do with it. And third, I'm not a perv like Kakashi!' _

'_**Well, not as perverted as Kakashi, but still perverted.'**_

'_Hn. Whatever.' _

'_**Oh, and while you were agreeing that you are a perv, Naruto tagged you.'**_

"Huh?"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto laughing and swimming away. "Haha teme! Sheesh. For a genius, you're not that smart."

Sasuke snarled at him and was about to go after him when Sakura yelled "Remember Sasuke? No tag-backs!"

"Hn."

"Fine. I'll just hypnotize her with the Sharingan, then tag her."

"I heard that Sasuke!"

'_Shit, I said that out loud?'_

'_**Yup.' **_

'_Augh!' _

"Besides, no Sharingan!" she laughed.

"Fine, but what about Kakashi?"

"I can't deactivate it and you know that."

"Hn."

'_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! I am such an idiot! I must be slipping. Okay, since Sakura heard my plan and there aren't any tag-backs, that leaves Kakashi.'_ He took a deep breath, dove underwater and masked his chakra.

Naruto and Kakashi were discussing ramen. Well, Naruto was. Kakashi just nodded every once in a while, lost in thought. (Seems like a lot of people are like that in this story.)

'_I'm so glad no one noticed it. Luckily, it went away after a minute or two. Dammit Sakura, why'd you have to be so damn..' _

'_**Hot? Sexy? Kissable?'**_

'Beautiful.'

A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He turned around to see a smirking Sasuke. "Tag. You're it."

"Hn." was Kakashi's reply before diving underwater.

Sakura was floating in the deep end again. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of the calm water surrounding her. _'This place really is relaxing.'_

'_**Yeah. And no one has tagged us yet.'**_Inner Sakura gloated.

'_Are you really this…conceited?'_

'_**It's not a big deal.'**_

'_Says you, now can you leave?' _

'_**Why?'**_

'_So I can enjoy the peace.' _

'_**Hn. Fine.'**_

Sakura sighed contentedly when all of a sudden, she was dragged underwater, **again**. She resurfaced to see a blushing and shocked Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. "Why is it so cold and why are you guys acting weird?"

Sasuke was blushing as red as a tomato, mouth open, and eyes wide. Kakashi looked exactly like Sasuke except redder and in serious need of air. Naruto, averting his gaze and covering his yes, offered an explanation. "Um….., well..to start off ,Sakura-chan, the reason you're cold and why they're acting funny is because, well…, your top is gone"

"Huh?" She looked down and screamed. "Ahhhh! What happened and where is it?!" Sakura looked like a ripe tomato, covering her breasts with her hands. (You know, you cross your arms over your chest and stuff.)

She felt a tap on her shoulder to see Kakashi with her top on his finger. She looked at him in shock and then glared at him. "What. Did. You. Do?" she snarled.

"I can explain."

"You better start while you can still breathe."

He sweatdropped. "You see, when I grabbed you, my fingers got caught on the knots of your straps. When I pulled away, your top went with me and you ended up topless." He spoke with a nervous tone and a laughing smile while secretly hoping she wouldn't follow up on her words.

Sakura snatched her top back and put it back on. She then took a deep breath. Kakashi relaxed, thinking she had calmed down. Boy, was he wrong. She grabbed him by the ear and yelled. "You fucking hentai! I'd actually thought that you would lay off a little on being perverted on this trip, but I guess I was wrong! You're lucky we're the only ones in this pool! Don't ever touch me again!"

Then the words "Rising Phoenix, Song of the Dawn jutsu" was heard before the pool water turned to the color of the sunrise and water phoenix came out, grabbed Kakashi, and flung him into the air. He landed face first in a hedge nearby. "Um, Sakura?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No, but he probably has a broken rib or two. Don't worry. I'll fix it. Eventually." Making sure her top wasn't going to fall off again, she started swimming backstroke in the pool, causing Naruto and Sasuke to stare at her unbelievingly and sweatdrop.

"Hey Sasuke, we better check on him."

"Aa." They leapt out of the pool, landing near Kakashi. Naruto grabbed a stick to poke him and Sasuke proceeded to nudge him with his foot.

"Would you two stop?"

"Man, sensei. You really made Sakura mad."

"Serves you right for pulling a stunt like that." Sasuke said coolly.

'_**And we thank you for it.' **_

Kakashi grunted. _**'But it was worth it.'**_

'_Speak for yourself.'_

But Kakashi couldn't deny it. It was worth it. He got a pretty good look, seeing how he stared at her for eight minutes. _'Her skin is so soft and creamy. And those rose-colored buds… Wait. she's my former student! Augh!'_

Naruto's voice caused him to stop berating himself. "Sensei, you really should apologize. She's really upset."

'_I hope she's okay.'_ Sasuke thought. Kakashi pulled himself out of the hedge, dusting off sticks and leaves. "Yeah. I know. Don't worry, I'll apologize. At least she took it better than I thought."

"Hn?"

"Yeah. I thought she'd punch me through the pool wall." he laughed before wincing and holding his side.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at him and sweat dropped. _'Well, he's taking this pretty well,' _they thought.

Kakashi stood up and checked himself over. He winced and clutched his side. "Minor injuries. Just cuts, scrapes, and a cracked rib. No big deal." He grabbed his stuff, still clutching his side and poofed to the room. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto followed a few minutes later.


	10. Apologies and Kisses

This is a fluff chapter! Be forewarned! Sorry it's short, but it's basically filler between the last chapter and the next. Yay! I got reviews!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kakashi and hating every minute of it.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 10: Apologies and Kisses**

When Sakura poofed into the room, Kakashi was sitting on the edge of the bed, already covered with band-aids and was attempting to bandage his ribcage. "Oh, hi Sakura. Shower's open." He already had his eyepatch and mask on.

Sakura vented a frustrated growl and crossed over to the bed. "Here." she said. Kakashi looked at her, mildly confused as she sat beside him. "Just let me fix your rib cage and clear my conscience." she growled. Relenting, he sighed and sat still, facing her.

"I need you to lie down." she said.

"Hn."

Kakashi laid on his back on the bed. Sakura took a deep breath and began focusing chakra to her hand, a bluish-white glow emitted from her right hand. Placing it over his rib cage, she leaned down and concentrated on fixing his rib.

Kakashi lost himself in the warmth of her chakra while Sakura let her thoughts wander. _'He smells so good. Like the forest on a rainy day.'_

"Kakashi. I'm going to heal your other injuries and check for any more."

"Mmm…" he replied.

She blushed. _'He seems to be enjoying this.'_

After she healed the scrapes, she placed both hands on his bare chest, blushing slightly more. She slowly threaded her chakra through his body searching for injuries.

Kakashi bit back a groan. _'Shit, I'm not going last much longer.'_

He opened his eyes to see Sakura brushing a stray hair out of his face. _'He's/she's so close to me.' _

Their faces inched closer. Closing their eyes, they closed the gap between them and kissed. The same thought racing through both their brains. _'We kissed? We're kissing?'_

Sakura pulled back immediately and blushed beet-red. _'She's cute like this,' _he thought.

"I am so sorry Kakashi. I don't know what came over me and I'm sorry if you felt weird that we kissed. Also, I'm sorry for hurting you earlier (A/N: LOL. A Tohru moment.) and I'm sor-"

Sakura's rant was interrupted when Kakashi crushed his lips to hers. She immediately melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck., both thanking Kami that they hadn't changed out of their swimwear yet.

Kakashi pulled back before things got out of hand. Resting his forehead on hers, he started to talk. "Sakura, it's ok. But I need to tell you something. I want to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I really didn't mean too. It really was an accident."

Sakura stared blankly at him before realizing what he was talking about. "Oh. It's all right Kakashi."

'_So he kissed me to stop my ranting, huh?'_ She felt a twinge of pain in her heart.

'_**But that doesn't explain why he chose that option or why you liked it.'**_

'_Because he's a good kisser?' _

'_**Wrong. Even though I can't tell you, I'll give you a clue. **__**How do you feel about Kakashi?**__**'**_

'_I like him as a friend. Just a friend. Right?'_

Kakashi watched her as she sat on his lap thinking. _'She kissed me back?'_

'_**She likes you.'**_

'_No. It's called a moment of weakness, which is why I kissed her a second time.' _

'_**Bullshit. You just wanted to feel those petal-soft lips of hers on yours and make sure it wasn't a dream.'**_

"Kakashi?"

He blinked and looked at her. "Naruto asked all of us to lunch after you poofed, want to go? He's treating."

'_Naruto? Treating? This is a good day!' _

"Sure, Sakura."

"Um. Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"Could you not tell them about the..you know." She looked him in the eye and saw the sadness and disappointment there. "It's not like that, Kakashi! It's just, I'm worried about what they'd do to you. Especially Naruto."

'_Oh yeah. Them. She's worried about me?' _

'_**And she liked the kiss? Man. Even I didn't see that coming.'**_

Kakashi nodded. "Okay. I'll take my shower and then we'll leave." He nodded, staying in the room and got dressed while she went to the bathroom. She got out and they smiled at each other, then went out of the room to meet up with Naruto and Sasuke in the lobby.


	11. Fan Clubs & Friends

I am back with more chapters! I have to say, it's fun writing these things and it's a honor to have so many reviewers! Thank you very much! I'd like to thank you all now, since I was too lazy to do it the last few times. You people rock out loud!

GinaCat

Abigdon

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar

Misfortuned Soul

SakuraHatake

GangsturrrxKitty

Denise4487

Diamondprinces

JovianShe-Wolf

fighting-dreamer22

LynGreenTea

InterwovenEmotions

Danax

animefreak8292

AsukaNaohito

forcystus

Madness Incarnate

Pristachio

That One guy with the shoes

bluetiger

ohhdarkstonedone11

sakura hatake kakashi'sgrl

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona

animefreak8292

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kakashi, ok?**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 11: Fan Clubs and Friends**

They were all at the Tiger Lily Café. Apparently, Naruto found it on the day he went grocery shopping for the picnic. The four of them seated themselves in a booth near the window. A waitress with sapphire eyes came up to them. "Hi, I'm Yumi and I'll be….Hey I remember you two!" she said pointing her pencil at Kakashi and Sakura.

They were all confused. _'… (ding)' _

"I remember you now. You're the waitress who called Sakura and I a couple and then started flirting with me." stated Kakashi.

"Whoa, people flirt with sensei?" Naruto asked wide-eyed.

"Dobe, remember the fan clubs we have back home? His is as big as mine."

"Oh yeah….." Sasuke sighed.

"More importantly, she thought you two were a couple?"

'_I can't believe people are stupid enough to think that! He's 14 years older than she is for Kami's sake!' _

'_**That and the fact you can't believe that no one thought you and Sakura were a couple.'**_

'_Hn. Shut up. I'll kill her for thinking that.' _

'_**Don't, she's a civilian.'**_

'_Damn.' _

'_**Hey, I've noticed that you still haven't made a move on her.' **_

'_Well, is it my fault no one ever taught me how to talk to a girl I like?!' _

'_**You idiot! Just ask her to the festival later!' **_

'_Hn.'_

"Oi! Teme!"

"Hn?"

"Whatdaya want?"

"Aa…"

"He said he wanted the katsu-don." Naruto said to Yumi.

Yumi stared at them. "You guys actually understood that?!"

"Well, we should. After all, we've known him for years. We wouldn't be fit to call his friends if we didn't." Sakura giggled. Sasuke blushed at the comment and muttered, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sakura chimed.

"Ok, well, see you later, Kakashi-kun." Yumi winked at him and left, Sakura glaring at her back.

Naruto blinked. "She's weird, sensei."

"I don't know whether to be shocked or offended by her." Sakura said.

"Hn. I'd settle for both." Sasuke commented, earning a laugh from all of them while Sasuke chuckled to himself. Another waitress came. "Here's your order"

After they ate, they got out of the restaurant as fast as they could. They were standing on the opposite side of the street, Yumi pressed against the window staring at them. A shiver ran up their spines. "Man. She is **definitely** weird." stated Naruto.

They all nodded in agreement. "Did you see the way she was looking at you? It looked like she looked like she wanted to rape you right there!" he exclaimed.

"That was a wonderful picture."

"Sorry sensei."

Yumi eventually stopped staring. "Well, it's 1:30. What do you guys want to do now?" asked Kakashi.

"Hn."

"Don't know."

"Whatever."

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I was w-wondering if you would like to….. Shit. Sakura, run!"

"Huh?"

Then she saw it. **FANS**.

"Shit. That's more than last time!"

"Dobe."

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Maybe we should start running? Remember. No ninja stuff. We meet in the inn lobby at 4:30 sharp if you're still alive. Split up."

"Hai."

They split up and ran in four different directions. Naruto had about 40-50 fan girls and two fan gays after him. These were the fan girls who didn't get the fact that he was happily married. The fan gays just wanted a photo and his shirt. Sakura had all the fan boys, which was about 190-230. (Everyone else had a girlfriend or not interested) Sasuke and Kakashi had it the worst. Being who they were, single and sexy as hell, they had about 350 fangirls each. (A/N: These are other girls on vacation there.) All of them were running and repeating "shit" over and over. They couldn't lose them. I mean, they were pushing chakra to their feet and the fans were still on their tail!

_With Sakura….._

Sakura was in the area for the festival, dodging workers and stands. _'I need to get out of this, quick. It's already 2:30. Don't these people have a life?!' _

'_**No. That's why they're in your fan club.'**_

'_Gee, thanks. Hey! Wait! I got an idea!'_

She made a quick turn into an alley. "Bunshin no Jutsu" she whispered. A shadow clone appeared and darted to the right, leading the mob away from her. _'Now to go to the inn.'_ A poof was heard and a handful of sakura petals twirling towards the ground.

She arrived and looked around in the empty lobby. "I guess I'm the only one here yet." She looked at her dirty clothing and sighed. "I need a bath." Going to her room, she got her clothes and went to the indoor bath.

_With Naruto………_

'_Hey, it's Sakura-chan!'_

"Sakura!" She smiled and winked.

'_Oh, I get it, a clone. Why didn't I think of that?!'_

He ran into a bathroom and a clone came out to replace him. Naruto waited a few minutes and checked to see if the coast was clear. Stepping out, he stretched. "Ah…that's better. I'm hungry. Oh, look! A ramen shop!" With that being said, he dashed across the street and went inside.

_With Sakura……_

She was soaking in the bath when she heard the door slide open. She turned toward the door. "Hello Kisa-san."

"Hello Sakura-san." Kisa walked into the bath and sat in the water.

After a few minutes Kisa asked, "I just got word the festival will be postponed until the second week of July."

Sakura gasped. "Why?"

"Apparently, the festival grounds were destroyed by a rampaging mob."

"Oh. Heh heh. That was my fault."

"How? Why? What happened?"

"Well my group and I apparently have fan clubs here and today, they chose to come after us. We split up and they chased me through the festival grounds and well, that's what happened."

"My goodness! You poor girl! Are you alright?! Are your friends alright?!" she asked, alarmed.

Sakura smiled and patted the woman's hand comfortingly. "I'm alright and I'm pretty sure they are too. After all, they are some of the strongest Konoha have to offer. I think I should get ready. They'll be here in a little while."

"Sure dearie, but before you go, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Kisa-san."

"Who are you going to the festival with?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if we are even going. We didn't bring any kimonos with us."

"Oh, I can take care of that, but promise me you'll all come."

Sakura smiled at Kisa. "I promise."

"Thank you. You make an old woman happy." Sakura stepped out of the bath and left. Kisa was left alone in the bath. She watched the water swirl around her before turning her gaze to the ceiling. "Who will you choose, Sakura-san? Who will you choose?"

_With Sasuke….._

"Shit!" The Uchiha turned to look in front of him again. _'Don't these people ever give up?! I mean, come on! I have enough problems in Konoha with these kinds of people, now on my vacation?!' _

Sasuke looked around frantically for a place to hide. _'Aha, a bookstore!'_

He ran through the open door and behind the desk. He went in so fast, his fans thought he disappeared into thin air. A voice above caught his attention. "Um? Can I…..help you?"

He looked up to see a girl with long black hair in a low ponytail and glasses. "Get down! They might see you talking to me!" When she didn't, he grabbed her hand and put his hand over her mouth. After ten minutes of scouring the area, the crazed mob dispersed and left. Sasuke sighed. Realizing his hand was still over her mouth, he snatched it away. Blushing, he apologized. The girl smiled. "It's no problem, Mr.?"

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. Thank you for going along with this, Ms.?"

"Honda, Honda Ayame."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. So tell me. Why were those people after you?"

"Apparently, they're my fan club. Rgh. As if I don't get enough of this in my village." he grumbled to himself.

Ayame blinked before breaking into a fit of giggles.. "What's so funny? They've been after me for the last two and a half hours!"

"I'm sorry. It's just..haha…well. It's not everyday that a handsome guy gets chased by about 400 guys and girls (A/N: There were some fan gays there) and hides behind the desk of a bookstore with the owner."

He chuckled. "I guess you're right, but I'm also guessing you've never been to my village. My friends and I have this happen to us a lot. It used to be worse."

"You and your friends must lead interesting lives."

"I wouldn't say that….interesting."

'_Why am I so comfortable around her? I guess because she isn't drooling all over me like a fan girl.'_

Sasuke looked at her before clearing his throat, gaining her attention. "Well, as a thank you and an apology, how about I invite you to dinner with friends and I?"

"Oh. Um, I'm not sure, Sasuke-san."

"Just Sasuke and I insist."

"Oh. Um. Alright. If you're sure it's not any trouble."

"No trouble at all."

"Ok."

"Great, I'll meet you outside here at 7:00."

"Okay. I close at 7:00 today, anyway."

"Thank you, Honda-san."

"Call me Ayame."

"Ok. Ayame." He got up, pulled her up, and dusted his clothes off. "Until later, Ayame."

He went out the door as Ayame looked on. " He's so mysterious." she whispered.

_With Kakashi……_

"Shit, it's already 4:15. I need to lose them. **Fast**. "

'_**Well, think quick cuz one of them is reaching for the back of your mask.' **_

'_**WHAT?!**__' _

Inner Kakashi was right. A fangirl was only a foot away and worse, it was Yumi. _'How'd the hell she get this close?!' _

'_**Less thinking the obvious, more planning.'**_

'_Think fast, Kakashi. I got it!'_ He dashed into a store and created a clone, (Man, he's slow.) and poofed into the inn.

When he appeared, he met three annoyed faces. Naruto and Sakura glared at him and yelled, "You're late! And don't give us any of that lost on the road to life crap! We want a real answer!"

Kakashi looked at his watch. _'4:45.'_

"The fans were chasing me and one almost got me."

"So?"

"It was Yumi."

They immediately felt pity for their teacher. "Oh."

Sasuke eyed him curiously. "So how'd you escape?"

"Clone."

"Same here."

"Yeah! Sakura-chan's clone gave me the idea!"

"Dobe."

"Well teme, what'd you do? Huh?!"

"I hid. Oh, I invited a friend to dinner today."

"Really, Sasuke? Who?" asked Sakura.

"The owner of the bookstore I hid in."

"Okay, so Sasuke's friend is coming to dinner with us. I guess we should get cleaned up and get ready."

"Hn."

"I'll race you, teme!"

"Hn." They darted up the steps. Sakura and Kakashi just sighed and went up the stairs after them.


	12. Friend and Foe

Thank you for all the reviews everyone! Ok, about the way I write, I know it's a little confusing, but the reason I do it that way is because they usually fight with their inners or each other and they immediately retort back, so yeah. Besides, I'm more comfortable writing this way. I might do it differently in my next story though. Did they fix the line thing yet? Anyway, review me plz!

Note: Sasuke's OOCness is explained this chapter, just too lazy to write it earlier and he's wasn't supposed to figure it until now. (I'm making this up as I go.)

**Disclaimer: Megan doesn't own Naruto or Kakashi, now get on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.12: Friend and Foe**

The four of them were walking to the bookstore near the middle of the village. "So Sasuke, what's your friend like?"

"Hn."

Sakura laughed. "Fine, I won't ask any more questions." They walked ten more blocks. "We're here." stated Sasuke.

The bookstore was pretty average. It was two stories. The top floor was a residential. The actual shop had shelves and shelves of books. Sasuke stared at the store before opening the door. The bell above rang as they entered. A voice came from the back of the store. "I'm sorry, but we're closed no- Sasuke! Hi! Oh, you must be his friends, right? Hi."

"Sasuke, you never mentioned she was a girl," Kakashi stated.

"Hn."

"Teme's got a girlfriend!"

**POW!**

Naruto was knocked unconscious. "Sasuke! What'd you do that for?! Baka! Now we have to wait until he wakes up. Honestly, I thought when you guys grew up, you'd mature a little more."

"Aa."

"Apology accepted." Sakura said.

Ayame sweatdropped. "Don't worry, they've always been like this, although, no matter what Sakura says, they have matured. The reason they act like that is because we've sort of become like a family. We've been bonding since the first test I gave them when I first started teaching them."

"Odd. You don't look old enough to be their teacher."

"I'm flattered, but I am old. 37 to be exact."

"That's not old."

He chuckled and smiled. That's exactly what she says." He pointed his finger. Following it, she spotted Sakura. "You mean her?"

"Yes." he said.

'_He must really love her. I can see it in his eye and the way he looks at her. I wonder if she knows…..'_

"Oh! We forgot to introduce ourselves!" Sakura exclaimed. She pointed to herself. "I'm Haruno Sakura, the unconscious idiot over there is Uzumaki Naruto, you've already met Sasuke, and the silver-haired pervert you're talking to is Hatake Kakashi."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Honda Ayame. I own this place."

Sasuke looked at Ayame, studying her. Her black hair was an inch or two longer than Sakura's. It was still in a ponytail, bangs framing her face. Actually, Sakura and her looked a lot alike except for the hair and instead of green eyes, Ayame had reddish-brown ones behind a pair of glasses. He stopped staring and kicked Naruto lightly. "Looks like I hit him too hard. He'll probably be out for another fifteen minutes."

"I'll change out of my uniform, be right back. You can look around if you'd like."

"Thanks," said Sakura.

"No problem." and Ayame went upstairs.

'_Why was I staring at her?'_ Sasuke thought as he wandered the store when he happened upon Kakashi. "Ah, Sasuke. Come to look at the Icha Icha too? I always knew you were a perv."

Sasuke's eyes turned sharingan.

"Calm down. Sasuke, I was only kidding."

'_He's showing his emotions more freely now. This is a surprise.' _

His eyes turned black again. "Hn."

"I'm back!"

They stepped out of the shelves to see Ayame. She had changed from her red floral-print dress and beige apron into black jeans and a blue tank top. (The opposite of what Sakura was wearing.)

"You look nice. Ayame-san!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Please. Call me Aya or Ayame."

"So what'd I miss?"

"Hn. Dobe."

"Shut up. teme!"

"Guys. Calm down before you break something. Especially with the property damage you're capable of." said Sakura.

"Fine."

"Hn."

Ayame grabbed a jacket and locked up the shop. She ran over to her new friends. "So where are we going?"

"Dunno." Naruto said.

"Sasuke didn't tell us anything," stated Sakura.

"So Ayame. Tell us about yourself."

"Um, well. I live by myself in the bookstore. Both my parents are dead and I have an older sister. We don't talk much anymore."

"Hm. Sounds a little like teme. I think we'll get along great."

"Oh. I didn't get a chance to ask before, where are you guys from?"

"They all looked at her and unanimously said "Konoha."

"Konoha……You mean you're **THE **Uchiha Sasuke?! And you're the famous UzumakiNaruto?! And you two are the famous Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi?!"

"Yes. That's not a problem, is it Aya?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"N-n-no! It's an honor really. I'm surprised. I just need to get over the shock, I'll be fine."

"We're here." Sasuke murmured.

They were now in front of their new hangout, the now empty Tiger Lily Café. Ayame went in first. "Hello. My name is Yumi, how may I…Oh, it's you."

"Hi big sister."

"She's your sister?!" they all exclaimed (even Sasuke).

"Y-yeah."

"Hi Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-kun, _**Ayame**_."

"Ahem."

"Oh, Sakura! I didn't see you there. My mistake." Sakura snorted. "So _little sister_, what brings you here?"

"Sasuke invited me to dinner with his friends."

"Fine." She seated them at a table and took their orders.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto and across from Ayame. Ayame was sitting next to Sakura and Kakashi sat at the head of the table. Ayame sighed. "I'm sorry about my sister's behavior. She's always been like that. We've never gotten along. You see, while we were both blessed with good looks in our family, I got the brains and it caused father to like me more. It only got worse as we grew up.

"We were both asked out a lot in high school. I was sought after more than she was and though I never accepted, she was jealous. It felt like she was being pushed aside again. A few years later, mother and father died. They left me the store and left Yumi her college fund. Even though she hated the shop, she wanted to sell it and become rich. She ended up spending her college fund on material possessions and ended up working here as a waitress. Ever since then, she's been bitter towards me and resents my existence. I think the reason she doesn't like you, Sakura, is because you remind her of me, so I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

A few tears fell down her face. Sasuke's eyes turned sharingan and he started clenching his fist. _'I feel so helpless.' _

Sakura noticed the tears too. She put her hand over Ayame's. "It's okay, Ayame. Thank you for trusting us with this. From now on, we'll help each other. You're our friend and friends stick together. Right guys?" Kakashi nodded, Naruto smiled, and Sasuke smirked. "Thank you," Ayame whispered. Sakura hugged her and smiled.

Yumi was watching them talk from a distance. She couldn't hear anything, but when she saw Sakura hug Ayame and everyone at the table cheer(A/N: Technically, they did), the glass she was cleaning shattered in her hand. Blood dripped down her hand and onto the broken glass below. Ayame's eyes widened. "Yumi!" Sakura, being the medic she is, rushed over to help her.

Sakura reached for Yumi's hand and she snatched it away. "I don't need help from a bitch like you."

Sasuke's hand gripped his glass tightly. Sakura ignored her. "Your hand says otherwise."

Sakura reached out to grab it. Yumi recoiled in disgust. "Don't. Touch. Me. _**Whore**_."

Sasuke gripped his glass tighter, his knuckles white. "Your hand needs medical attention! I work as a medic. Let me help you." Sakura tried to get Yumi's hand when Yumi pushed her.

"Sakura!" screamed Naruto.

Sakura was falling towards the ground and broken glass. She closed her eyes and braced for impact, waiting for the shards or glass to become embedded into her flesh. Five seconds passed, now ten. Sakura was confused. _'Shouldn't I have hit the floor by now?' _

She cracked her eyes open to see Kakashi's worried gaze staring down at her. She blushed, realizing he was holding her in his arms. She blushed further and whispered a small thank you. He nodded and helped her straighten her body. Yumi was livid. "Kakashi-kun," she said in a sickeningly sweet tone, "why'd you help _**her**_?"

"Because she is one of the most important people in my life."

'_And because I love her.'_ he thought, never taking his gaze off her. He turned to Yumi. "And I don't ever remember asking you to be so familiar with my name."

"She's pissed off sensei. I wonder what he'll do to her?" said Naruto as he glanced at the scene unfolding.

Ayame blinked. "He's angry? He looks perfectly calm to me."

"He's angry, alright. He might seem calm, but that's because remaining calm is part of being a shinobi. Kakashi takes it to a whole other level, it's ingrained into his very soul. He rarely shows his emotions up front, but he gives subtle hints as to what he's feeling."

Naruto looked at his reflection in the glass of water. "If you haven't noticed, his tone is sharper than before and he's glaring at her in a way which he rarely does outside of battle."

'_He's right,'_ she thought. _'His aura is thick with anger and…something else that I can't place.'_

Yumi sneered. "She doesn't seem so important. Like a little, insignificant bug. What'd she do to deserve your attention, Kakashi? I bet she slept with you just to get on your good side."

Kakashi and Sakura were stunned at what she said, so was Naruto and Ayame. Sasuke's anger spiked. His eyes turned sharingan as the glass shattered in his hand. Sakura heard the noise and looked towards their table. She gasped. "Sasuke!" She ran towards the table.

Hearing his name being said, his eyes turned black and he noticed blood and broken glass on his hand. Sakura ran over to him. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

'_She's…worried about me?'_ A warm feeling surged through him. It caused him to smile and Sakura saw it. She blushed while Naruto gaped. "Sakura, I'm fine. The question is, are you?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, I'm fine. Kakashi caught me before I landed on the glass." Sadness, guilt, and anger hit his heart. _'Why didn't I do anything? Why did I just sit there? I'm so useless. So…weak.' _

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"I'm going to clean it out. This might sting."

Sasuke softly laughed. "I've been through worse, Sakura."

She chuckled, "I guess you're right." They smiled at each other as she flushed out the wound. While she did, the warm feeling increased in him. He felt truly loved for the first time in a long while.

Yumi smirked and was about to walk away when Kakashi spoke up. "I believe you owe her and I an apology."

"Sorry Kakashi, about what I said about you, I was just angry."

"What about her?"

"I don't believe I owe her one. I wonder why you associate with the likes of her when you have me?"

"I believe you have that wrong. Now about that apology."

"What about it?"

"Are you or not?"

"I believe not, now would you mind? I have work to do."

"Fine, but one more thing." Yumi turned to face him. "Hm?"

He brought his face near hers, a death glare in his eye. "If you ever hurt Sakura or any one of my friends, you'll wish death had come for you sooner." Yumi paled. Kakashi turned around and walked away.

Yumi stalked off behind the counter. _'I'm not done with you yet Kakashi. You will be mine, and I will have my revenge.'_

Sakura had now finished picking out all the glass and was healing it. Sasuke leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thank you," he whispered sincerely.

Sakura felt a tug on her heart. "Y-y-you're welcome," she stuttered, blushing. He smiled softly at her_. 'He's smiling now. Something's changed in him, but what? Oh well, he's happy. I just hope he can stay this way.'_ she thought.

Sakura got off the floor and turned around to dust off her clothes when she ran into something hard and warm. She was about to fall backwards when she felt arms lock around her. She squeaked and looked up. It was Kakashi. She turned beet-red, her heartbeat quickened. "Thank you."

"No problem. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." The smile she sent him chased all thoughts of jealousy away. He blushed slightly and said, "I'm glad, but I think we should leave now."

Naruto and Ayame nodded while Sasuke (who regained composure) said, "Hn."

Pushing in their chairs and paying for the broken glass, (A/N: They didn't pay for the food cuz they didn't get it.) and left.

_Outside……_

"Sakura?" Ayame asked shyly. Sakura stopped and turned to face her. "I'm sorry about earlier. My sister, she tends to act like that around my friends or anyone who looks like me. Basically, her enemies. I'm sorry she took it out on you."

"It's ok, Aya-chan! We've seen worse and we mean it. Remember that purple-haired fangirl in Konoha, teme?"

"Don't remind me."

"Although…" Everyone turned to look at Naruto. "If she doesn't like your friends Aya-chan, why is she only mean to Sakura and not the rest of us?"

"Yumi has a thing for older guys like Kakashi and since you're his friends, she treats you well. I believe she thinks you're a threat, Sakura. She might think that you're competition for her with Kakashi. The fact that you look like me only worsens it."

Sakura looked at Ayame. "You're our friend, that means we don't let anything happen to you. We might not have known each other long, but it feels like we have and that we're family. So, if she tries anything, will you tell us?"

"Yeah Aya-chan!" Kakashi and Sasuke nodded.

"Alright."

"Great!" yelled Naruto. "We'll drop you off on our way to the inn."

_After Ayame left….._

"Hey guys?"

"What Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"I've been thinking. If Yumi really doesn't like Ayame or me, do you think she might try something?"

"I don't know Sakura," he replied. "We don't know what she's capable of."

"I don't like her. Something's off about her, something wrong."

"I agree. The air around her seems stagnant and evil," said Sasuke. _'It's like when I was with Orochimaru…' _

"Well, I'm tired. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Sakura-chan!" A cloud of cherry blossom petals signaled her departure.

Kakashi turned to face Naruto and Sasuke. "We need to be careful now, especially since Yumi is focused on bringing Sakura and Ayame down. Hopefully, she doesn't do anything drastic."

"I just hope they'll come out of this fine."

"Aa." Sasuke looked up at the starry sky above them. _'I hope so too, Naruto. I really do.'_


	13. Sick!

Well, I have officially finished the chapters from my notebook, which means I'm on my own now. School starts in two weeks so I'm going to try and cram as much of this story in as possible. Thank you to all the reviewers and for all the reviews! Am I really that great of a writer?

* * *

**Ch.13: Sick?!**

Two days have past since the incident with Yumi. Kakashi rolled onto his side, sleeping soundly on his bed. Then he heard it. "ACHOO!"

He lazily propped his half-asleep self on his elbow, facing her back. "Hn…Sakura? Are you alright?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder. "Hn? Oh, Kakashi. Yeah I'm fi-fi-fin-achoo!"

He was wide-awake now. _'Sakura's never sick. I'm worried.' _

He put his hand on her forehead, His eye widened in horror. "Sakura, you have a fever!"

"Kakashi, I'm fine. I'll just heal myself, just let me get some aspirin." Sakura swung her legs off the bed and started getting up when her legs buckled underneath her. "Sakura!" He caught her before she hit the floor.

"Sakura? Sakura?!" No response. He checked her pulse. _'Good. She just fainted. I need to get her some medicine and some soup. I need to tell the guys too.'_ He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He went next door to tell them what happened.

"What?!"

Kakashi pinched his nasal bridge and sighed. "Calm down, Naruto. Sasuke. Sakura's got a fever. I need you to watch her while I go into the village and get some things."

"I thought she's been sluggish lately." said Sasuke. "We'll watch her, Kakashi. Don't worry."

"Thanks." He went back into the room, took a shower, grabbed his wallet and left.

"How do you think this happened Naruto?"

"It must have been when Sakura wore that tank top. It was when we had that problem with Yumi. She must've gotten sick, since it was windy that night."

"Hn."

'_Dammit, this is my fault. I should've told her to wear something warmer!' _

"So teme."

"Hn?"

"Should we watch her in shifts or together?"

"Shifts, that way the other person can keep an eye out if anyone suspicious comes."

Naruto nodded. "Kay. Who goes first?"

"I'll go."

"We'll change every two hours. Remember that."

"Hn."

Sasuke took a shower and headed next door. He walked over and kneeled next to her. _'She's still sleeping.'_

Sasuke went into the bathroom and wet a towel. He came back with it and a small basin and put the towel on her forehead. He moved the hair out of her eyes. _'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.' _

He leaned in and brushed his lips on hers softly. "I promise to protect you, Sakura. I won't let anything hurt you. You have my word," he whispered softly. He pulled away from her face and watched her sleeping figure.

_In the lobby….._

"Kakashi-san, what brings you to the front desk?"

"Hello Kisa-san. Sakura is sick. Do you know where I can get some medication and soup."

"Oh dear. Sakura-san is sick?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, she has a fever."

"There's a pharmacy on the east side of the village and there's a good restaurant near there called Butterfly's Fancy. They have the best soup in the village. Is it all right if I check up on Sakura-san later?"

"Thank you and be my guest. Sasuke or Naruto will probably be in there, so just knock."

"Okay, see you later then."

Kakashi waved good-bye and went into the calm village morning. Kisa chuckled to herself. "He really loves her, but so does that other fellow. Oh, Sakura. I hope you can choose…"

Kakashi pulled out the map he got earlier in the vacation. _'Okay, so the east side of the village is that way. Butterfly's Fancy is three blocks from the pharmacy so I'll get the medicine first.' _

He walked slowly, engrossed in his thoughts when he heard his name being called. "Kakashi-kun!"

'_Oh. It's her.' _

'_**Can't she take a hint?'**_

'_Apparently not.'_

'_**Her brain's probably too small to comprehend half of what you say.'**_

"Hello Yumi."

'_Damn polite society.'_

"What brings you out so early?" she asked smiling. God, she looked evil.

"It's only 9:30."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm getting medicine for Sakura. She's sick." he answered, hoping she would now leave him alone.

"Oh. I see."

'_Serves that damn bitch right, but why is he taking care of her? She should do us all a favor and die.'_ Yumi thought.

"Well, as you can see, I'm busy. Good-bye Yumi."

"Good-bye Kakashi-kun!"

'_Ugh. I feel so dirty from her saying my name.' _

'_**She makes my skin crawl. She's bad news.'**_

'_Yeah.'_

Kakashi was walking past a bookstore when he heard bell ring and someone else calling his name. He turned around. "Ayame! How are you today?"

'_**She could pass off as Sakura's twin.'**_

'_I know.'_

"I'm fine, Kakashi. If you don't mind, may I ask what are you doing this morning?."

"Sakura has a fever, so I'm going to get her some medication and soup."

"Sakura's sick! Oh no. I have to make sure to visit her later."

"Please do."

Ayame giggled. "What's so funny?"

Ayame smiled at him. "I was just thinking how lucky she is to have friends like you." He blushed slightly, only noticeable to the trained eye. "Well I better leave you to your devices and get back to work."

"Bye Ayame."

Ayame went back into her shop. _'She really is lucky to have friends like him, but she's especially lucky to have someone like him love her.'_ She pushed herself off her desk and started placing the new shipment of books on the shelves.

_At the inn….._

Naruto was standing guard at Sakura's door when he noticed someone coming down the hall. Fingering a kunai, he sharpened his gaze and recognized the person. "Kisa-san! What brings you here?!"

"Hello Naruto-san."

"Oh please, call me Naruto."

"Very well, Naruto. I came to visit Sakura. Kakashi-san told me she was sick and I was worried. May I go in?"

"Sure. Hold on a sec."

Naruto cracked open the door. "Sasuke. Sakura has a visitor. It's Kisa-san." Sasuke nodded and went to grab a chair. Naruto smiled at Kisa. "He said you can go in."

"Thank you."

Sasuke stood near the bed, looking at Kisa before returning his gaze to Sakura. She walked to the bed. Sasuke looked at her. "Sit, please." He pointed to the chair beside him.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san."

He grunted and looked longingly at Sakura. Kisa smiled at this. "How is she?" she asked.

"Her fever hasn't broken yet and she hasn't woken up since she collapsed."

"You really care about her, don't you."

Sasuke blushed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." she smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Kisa turned to face Sakura, still sleeping. "I was worried at first, Sakura-san, but I see you are in very good hands."

She smiled to herself. She pushed herself off the chair and smiled at Sasuke. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Sasuke nodded and returned to watch Sakura.

Kisa exited the room. "How is she?" asked Naruto.

"She still has her fever and is asleep. Kakashi-san should be back by 1:00, if he doesn't encounter any problems."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for taking such good care of her. In the short time you've been here, she's become like a daughter to me. I will check up on her in the afternoon. Until later, Naruto."

"Bye Kisa-san!" She smiled and went down the stairs.

'_She's really nice. It's good that Sakura has some more good people to care about her.' _Naruto looked at his watch._ '11:00. My turn.' _

Naruto knocked on the door. "Sasuke, it's my turn to watch Sakura."

"Hn." Sasuke pushed himself away from the bed and changed positions with Naruto, but not before whispering, "Please get well soon, Sakura."

_In the village………_

Kakashi was now at the desk of the pharmacist. _'This place is just like a friggin hospital. It's so white and sterile.' _

He rang the small bell on the desk. "Hello?"

"Wait just a minute."

A man about Kakashi's age and Sasuke's height came out. He had shoulder length pale light-blue-colored hair and black eyes like Kakashi's. "Hello, my name is Saita. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for something to cure my friend's fever."

"Ok. First and last name."

"Why?"

"It's going to take a while to get the ingredients together, unless you plan to wait…"

"Fine. Hatake Kakashi."

Saita wrote on a clipboard. "Okay. Hatake Kakash-** Hatake Kakashi?!**"

"Yes?" he asked.

"It's an honor to meet you!" Saita said, grabbing his hand and shaking enthusiastically.

"You seem to know me. Who are you?"

"My name is Takahashi Saita, sir. I'm the head pharmacist here."

"You seem a little young, how old are you?"

"24."

"Hn. So how long do I wait?" Now that he knew pharmacist was a fan, he REALLY wanted to get out there.

"Oh. Fifteen minutes."

"Fine. I'll come back then."

"Good-bye Hatake-san!"

Kakashi decided to look around the area. He found a small bench and started reading another volume of Icha Icha. _'I hope Sakura's alright.'_

The fifteen minutes passed and he went back to the pharmacy. "Oh hello, Hatake-san." Saita grabbed a small paper bag from behind the counter. "Here you go. Tell your friend to drink a cup of this every two hours and they should be fine. It should get rid of the fever and whatever's causing it."

"Thank you." He handed him some yen and went outside. _'So now I need to get the soup, then head back to Sakura.'_

_With Naruto………._

Naruto was reading a scroll he brought on the trip when Sakura blinked, then opened her eyes. "Mmmmm? Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ow! Not so loud."

"Sorry." he whispered. "I'll go tell Sasuke. Don't get up." He got out of the chair and opened the door.

Sasuke heard the door click open and looked behind him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sakura's awake now."

"Really?"

"Come say hi."

"Hn."

Pushing the door wider, he walked over to Sakura. "How do you feel?"

She chuckled. "Like I got hit by Chouji's expansion jutsu." Sasuke chuckled too, bring a smile to Sakura's face. "Well, at least you're awake." She giggled, then broke out into a coughing fit. "Sakura-chan?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I'm fine, I just need some water."

"I'll get it."

"Thanks Naruto."

Naruto went to the bathroom. Sasuke looked her in the eye. "Do you need anything else?"

"No. What happened?"

"You fainted and Kakashi caught you. He told us you had a fever and we've been watching you. Kisa came by earlier."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kakashi's in town getting you some medicine."

"I-"

"Don't even think about trying to heal yourself. You're too sick to even walk, let alone heal. Now rest. He should be back soon."

"Fine, but only because you're right." Sasuke smirked and gripped her hand. "I'm glad. Now rest."

Sakura blushed.

"I got the water!"

_With Kakashi….._

Kakashi was now at the counter, the girl behind the register drooling. _'Great. A fangirl.'_

"Hello, what would you like to order?" she said batting her eyelashes. Kakashi was unaffected. "A cup of chicken noodle soup."

"Coming right up." A minute later, she returned with a cup. "Here you go."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, this one is on me."

'_I guess having fangirls has some perks.'_

"Thank you." Kakashi left Butterfly's Fancy. _'Now to go back to Sakura. I wonder if she woke up.' _

Kakashi was walking in the street when he heard a dull roar. _'Again?!'_

'_**They never stop.'**_ Inner Kakashi paled.

They were all around him and charging at him. _'Gotta think fast.'_ He poofed his ass out of there.

"Where'd he go?" a fangirl asked.

"Hey, what's this?" another fangirl asked. She picked up the slip of paper and read it out loud. "It says 'Better luck next time.'" Then, she had a revelation. "He wrote this note! It's mine!"

"No it's mine!" shouted a fangirl.

"No, mine!" screamed another. They started fighting over the note, forgetting all about Kakashi's mysterious disappearance.

_At the inn…_

Kakashi was in the lobby and looked at the clock. _'1:30.' _He ran up the stairs, careful not to spill the soup. He opened the door to see Sakura awake and Naruto, Kisa, Sasuke, and Ayame around her. "Hi Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Hello Ayame. Kisa-san. Sakura, you're awake. I brought you some soup and some medicine."

"O-o-o-oh. Thank you." she stuttered.

"No problem, but I believe that you need to rest."

"He's right. Good-bye Sakura-san."

"Bye Sakura, I hope you get better soon."

"Bye Ayame. Bye Kisa-san." They smiled and left.

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on either side of her on the bed. "Sakura, drink this soup while I make this tea for you. It's supposed to break your fever."

"Hai."

"Sasuke, Naruto. Can you guys ask Hiro and Kisa to boil this stuff up for Sakura? It's her medicine."

"Sure."

"Hn."

Kakashi threw the bag at Sasuke. He caught it. "Come on, dobe."

"Right behind you, teme!"

Sakura laughed. Kakashi handed her the cup of soup. "Thank you."

"I already told you it wasn't a problem."

She giggled. "Right."

By the time she finished the soup, they had come back with the tea. She drank it. "Feel any better, Sakura-chan?"

She nodded happily. "It really works."

"He said to drink it every two hours and you should feel better by tomorrow. Just keep drinking this stuff and don't try to heal yourself. I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Fine, Kakashi. Fine."

"Get some rest," said Sasuke as he came back into the room.

"I already slept an additional four hours today."

His eyes turned sharingan. "Fine, I'll rest."

"Thank you."

"Hmph."

"Feel better, Sakura!" said Naruto. He, Kakashi, and Sasuke left the room to let her sleep in peace. A few minutes later, she did.

Sasuke made a door hanger and put it on her door. It read "Do Not Disturb" in a bold red. They were now sitting in Naruto and Sasuke's room. "If she feels this great by drinking only a cup, she'll get better by tomorrow for sure!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I have to admit, whoever made this is good." said Sasuke.

"So what should we do tomorrow?"

"You're gonna invite the person who made it to dinner on Sunday. (It's Friday right now) We'll invite Ayame too! It'll be a celebration to her recovery."

"I actually agree with the dobe. We need to thank the person who helped her get better."

"Do we have to?"

"What's wrong, sensei? Usually you'd agree and teme would be the one set against it."

"The person who made it is…well, a fan of mine."

"Fangirl?"

"No, Sasuke. More like hero worship."

"Well do you want to thank them or not?" snapped Sasuke.

"Well…yes, but-"

"Then it's settled. We invite the person to dinner on Sunday." proclaimed Naruto. The other two grunted.

A few minutes of watching t.v. and they were bored when Kakashi realized something. "Guys….where do we eat? Unless we want Yumi to hurt Sakura or Ayame, we need to find a new place to eat."

They all sat in deep thought. "How about that restaurant we pass on the way to Tiger Lily Café? Sapphire Sunrise or something?" asked Sasuke.

"I think Chouji told me about it in Konoha. It's supposed to be really good and the place is pretty big."

"How about one of us orders dinner there tonight and brings it back so we can try it. If it's as good as Chouji says, then we can go there on Sunday. If not, there's always the bar." suggested Kakashi.

"Aa."

"Great, so who's going?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to talk. "I nominate….Naruto."

"That's a great idea, Sasuke! I'll-Hey!"

"I second that nomination."

"Hey! Sensei! That isn't fair!" he whined.

"Majority rules, dobe."

"Fine." Naruto said scowling.

---------

Sakura awoke to the smell of something mouth-watering. She yawned and stretched. Her pajama top rising above her belly button, causing Kakashi and Sasuke to choke on their food and cough. "You guys ok?" she asked.

"Fine." Kakashi coughed as Naruto pounded his back.

"Whatcha eating?"

"We got it at this place we never tried before. It's good and it's healthy too."

"Kami knows you need that, Naruto."

"Hey! I cut back on the ramen!"

"Dobe's right. Hinata made him cut back. He's down from 23 bowls to 20."

"It's a start." Sakura said. _'I need to remember to thank Hinata when I get back.'_

"Here Sakura-chan, we got you something." It was a bowl of beef and lentil stew. She tried some and smiled. "It really is good."

"We need to thank Sasuke and Chouji when we get back." stated Kakashi.

"Sasuke?" said Sakura curiously.

"Hn. I chose the place. Chouji told Naruto it was good and we decided to try it," he stated before eating some more gazpacho. She smiled and thanked him.

After a few minutes, Kakashi and Naruto went to take out the trash and invite the people, leaving Sakura and Sasuke in the room. Sasuke was sitting on the floor across from her when he noticed something. "Sakura, you have something on your cheek."

"Hm? I do? Where?" she asked.

"Hold still, I'll get it."

"Ok." He leaned closer to her and licked a grain of rice off, causing the skin underneath to prickle and a blush to spread across her face. "S-s-sasuke?" she squeaked.

He brought his face to hers and smirked at her. "Got it." His eyes turned sharingan. "Sasuke?" she said, unsure. He inched his face towards hers and closed the gap, kissing her.

She was confused and shocked, but slowly melted into the kiss. They pulled away. "Sasuke?" she said breathlessly. Realizing what he did, he blushed. "Sakura, I'm sorry for kissing you. I'll understand if you don't want to be near me anymore."

Ashamedly, he turned away from her and motioned to get up. "Wait." she said. He turned around. "Sasuke, I'm just surprised. I don't hate you, just confused. Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I-I-"

"We're back!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke looked away from her. "Never mind." he murmured.

Naruto left the room with Sasuke. "Sakura?"

"Yes Kakashi?"

"We're having dinner at the Sapphire Sunset on Sunday. I hope you don't mind."

"No. It's okay."

"Ok. Well, drink your tea and go to sleep."

"Night Kakashi."

"Night Sakura."

Sakura couldn't sleep. _'Kakashi kissed me and then Sasuke. What does this mean? They like me? And….do I like them?'_ Inner Sakura was watching in the shadows of her mind. _**'So it has begun….'**_


	14. Who Is This Guy?

I'm back. I'm not updating Monday cuz I have orientation to go to. Thank you to my new reviewers. Man, I have a lot of reviews! Thank you for all of them!

* * *

**Ch.14: Who's This Guy?**

Sakura woke up to see Kakashi looking at her. "Feeling any better?"

"A lot, thanks," she smiled.

"Okay, but I want you to stay in bed. If you push yourself too hard today, you might relapse."

"But I feel fine!" Sakura whined. She hated being stuck in bed. She hated it when she was a kid and she hated it now. It was SO boring!

"I don't want to hear it. Besides, would you really be up to it today if your fans attacked you today?"

Sakura put her hands up in defeat. "Fine, but what do I do all day?"

"Well, the four of us can hang out today."

"Better than painting my nails all day."

"You were? Why? I would've been happy lending you a volume of Icha Icha." he smiled as he waved the orange paperback in his hands.

"I'm already sick enough, thank you."

"Just saying. I'll get the others." Kakashi said.

"They're awake?"

"It is 11:30 in the morning."

"I guess I really am still a little sick."

"Now be good and stay in bed or do I have to tie you down?" A perverted image popped into Kakashi's head, Sakura's voice brought him back. "I'm not like you! At least I can actually stay in a hospital for more than four hours."

"But you forget, you work there." Sakura grumbled while Kakashi went next door.

"Sakura's still a little sick, so today, we're all hanging out together," said Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan's still sick?"

Kakashi nodded.

"She'll be better by tomorrow right?" asked Sasuke, a little concern in his voice. Kakashi nodded again. "Good." Sasuke said and they all went out to visit the patient in bed.

_The next day………_

"So who's coming to dinner with us? You guys didn't tell me much." she asked her teammates as the walked to Sapphire Sunrise.

"We invited Ayame and the pharmacist sensei went to for your cure as a thank you and a celebration to your recovery." said Naruto as he walked down the sidewalk with his arms behind his head. Kakashi grunted in agreement.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with him?" He smirked. "He's just mad because the pharmacist is a fan of his," he whispered.

"Oh." She suddenly felt sorry for him. "We're here." Kakashi stated lazily.

They entered the restaurant. Naruto had reserved a table and a waiter told them someone had already arrived. They nodded. Sakura was first, followed by Naruto. Kakashi and Sasuke were last. The waiter waved them to the table when Sakura's eyes widened. "Saita?!"

The man turned his face toward the voice. "Sakura?!" Sakura ran over to him and they hugged each other. The action caused Kakashi and Sasuke to see red.

Saita and Sakura pulled away from each other. "Man, it's been years, Sakura! How've you been?"

"I've been great. How about you, Saita?"

"It's been great. Man, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Me too!" Sasuke and Kakashi cleared their throats, causing the conversation to stop. Naruto looked curiously at the man. "Sakura-chan? Who's this?"

"Oh, my bad. Everyone, this is Takahashi Saita. We're really close. I haven't seen him in about…16 years?"

"16 ½ but who's counting?"

"Apparently you."

He chuckled. "Right."

They all pulled up a seat. On one side of the table were Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. On the other side were Naruto, Saita, and an empty chair. "Hey, where is she?" asked Naruto.

Saita blinked. "Where's who?"

A voice rang out, "Here I am!"

"Ayame-chan!"

"Sorry I'm late guys. (Pant) I was ringing up a few more customers. Saita-kun?"

"Aya? What're you doing here?"

"They're my friends. They invited me to dinner, what about you?"

"They invited me here as a thank you for curing Sakura, but I didn't know it was Sakura I was curing."

Sakura was wide-eyed. "You cured me?!"

Saita chuckled. "You're surprised?" Sakura giggled and nodded. "Aya, I'm sorry. Please. Sit." Ayame went into the empty chair and grabbed a menu. They ordered their food and waited.

"So what's been up with you, Saki?"

"Well Saita, I've become a medic-nin."

"I know that much. You're famous in the medical world."

"Well, what about you? I never expected you to become a pharmacist." she exclaimed.

"Well, I said I was going to help people like you and I am. So who are these people with us and how do you know Ayame?"

"Well, the blond sitting next to you is Uzumaki Naruto. You already know Kakashi, seeing how he said you freaked out when you met him, and the guy's sitting next to me is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke met Ayame when he hid in her bookstore." Sakura explained.

"So you're the Sasuke who she fell in love with and broke her heart." Saita glared at him, mentally trying to kill him.

"Saita, stop."

"Fine, but why'd you hide in Aya's bookstore?"

"I got chased by fan girls."

"So you're the village idol?"

"Idols." corrected Kakashi.

"I don't understand." Saita said.

"Well Saita, apparently sensei, Sakura-chan, teme, and me are the idols in your village. We have fan clubs that attack us. We're lucky we haven't gotten raped yet!"

Saita blinked, then focused on Sakura. "You sure have changed, Saki. You've finally grown into that forehead of yours."

Sakura glared. "Watch it, Saita."

"I'm sorry, but you have. You look more beautiful than last time I saw you."

Sakura smiled and glowed. "Thanks Saita."

Kakashi and Sasuke were pissed off. _'Who is this guy and why is he so close to my Sakura?! Wait, __MY __Sakura?' _they both thought.

Sakura realized something. "Saita? How do you know Ayame?"

"Huh?" Saita blinked. He wrapped his arm around Ayame and they both smiled. Sasuke felt a slight stab to the heart, but ignored it. "We're best friends." Saita said. "Saita-kun and I have been best friends since elementary school." Sasuke felt relief. At what, he didn't know.

A waitress walked by. She had her sandy blonde hair in a bun. Her violet eyes caught Saita's face for a minute and smiled. "Hi Saita. Hi Ayame. I didn't expect you guys here." Her eyes caught Naruto's face. "Hey I remember you! You came in Friday."

Ayame smiled. "That's Naruto. He invited Saita-kun and I to dinner with him and his friends." Saita nodded.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

The waitress smiled. "Hi, I'm Watanabe Keiko. Oh, I better get back to work. Bye Ayame. Bye Saita. Nice meeting you all." Keiko said before she dashed into the kitchen.

Keiko came back a few minutes later. She put down the food and put her head between Saita's and Ayame's. "So how are the two most important people in my life?"

The three of them all giggled when Keiko noticed something on Ayame's arm. "Ayame?"

Ayame looked back at Keiko. "Hm?"

"How'd you get this bruise?" Keiko's face became serious. "It was Yumi, wasn't it?" Everyone at the table tensed.

"Ayame, did Yumi try something?" asked Sakura.

Saita and Keiko blinked. "You know about Yumi?!"

Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura nodded. "She tried to hurt Sakura." said Kakashi.

Saita slammed his fist into the table. "Dammit. She's gone too far. I mean, we get this stuff a lot, but we're her best friends, we knew what would happen. But now she's taking it out on you all? Especially Sakura?! She shouldn't vent her anger at everyone. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow."

"Saita, don't. I tried and almost got hurt. You might not be as lucky. Besides, we'll watch out for Ayame. We're her friends, too. I just don't want anyone but me hurt."

Saita looked at Sakura and sighed. He grabbed her hands and forced her to look at him. "I'll listen to you this time, but I want you to promise me that you'll be careful. Yumi's off her nut and I don't want anyone close to me hurt."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you. Hey, can you give me your cell number?"

"Sure, why?"

"Check up on you and I want you to come and chat with me tomorrow."

"Sure." Sakura pulled out her white and pink phone and Saita pulled out his black and silver phone and exchanged numbers. "Ok."

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Promise us. Promise me you'll be careful around Yumi. I have a bad feeling about her. Orochimaru bad."

"I will."

Sasuke grabbed her hands, gazing intently at her face. She blushed. "Promise me," he pleaded. She was shocked at his tone. _'He never begs. He really is worried.'_

"Hai. I promise." Sasuke smiled, relieved. "Thank you." he whispered.

Kakashi's gaze was locked on Sakura's back. _'Why is Sasuke holding her hand like that?' _

'_**Let me at him!'**_

'_No. No matter what, he's my friend. I have to respect his decisions and…..hers.'_

'_**Tell me, if you had a chance to win her heart, would you?'**_

_'Why?'_

'_**Just tell me dammit.'**_

'…_yes.' _

'_**That's all I need to know for now.'**_

Inner Kakashi disappeared leaving Kakashi to wonder, _'For now?'_

They all ate and made conversation with each other. Ayame, Keiko, and Sakura in one and Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Saita in another. Before they knew it, 10:00 came and they all decided to call it a night. Keiko told them she'd be out in a few minutes. They waited outside the door. "Man, I'm stuffed." said Naruto.

"Well, dobe, you did eat two plates of food."

"Shut up, teme!"

"I'm just surprised it isn't ramen." interjected Kakashi.

"Well, their stuff is good." said Naruto. Sakura laughed and healed the bruise on Ayame's arm.

Keiko came out. Sakura ran up to Saita. He smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back. "See you tomorrow, Saki?"

"Yes."

She tiptoed on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. She smiled and said, "It really is good to see you again."

"Likewise. I have so much to tell you."

"Okay, call me when you're ready."

"Okay." They parted ways. Ayame, Keiko, and Saita went one way while Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto went the opposite way. A peaceful silence filling the air as they walked home.

They got back to their rooms at around 10:30. Kakashi and Sasuke were both staring at the ceiling, wondering. _'Who is he to Sakura?'_ they thought, _'I need to find out. Tomorrow, I'll spy on them.'_ Their eyes closed and they went to dream about the one girl who managed to turn their life upside-down, Haruno Sakura.


	15. Huh!

School starts soon! For those of you who have already started, you're over the worst. For those who didn't like me, we're all gonna die!!!!!(not literally.) I just hope I don't get hit on Freshman Friday. Shit.

* * *

**Ch.15: Huh?!**

Sakura was finishing getting dressed. She was alone in her room that morning because Kakashi was next door. She was wearing a white v-neck long-sleeved shirt and a long jean skirt that stopped at her ankles. She also had on white sandals and her hair was in a low ponytail. Her cell phone vibrated on the table. She picked it up and flipped it open. "Hello? Saita! Oh, okay. I'll be down in five minutes. See you then."

She closed her phone and grabbed her wallet. _'I hope Naruto and them will be okay without me today. What am I thinking? They're old enough to keep out of trouble.'_ she thought locking the door. She jiggled the handle and went down the stairs.

_With Kakashi and them….._

Kakashi was looking out the window. He wasn't paying attention to Naruto's speech about ramen. Instead, he was thinking about Sakura and Saita. _'Why did she seem so happy about seeing him? She agreed to meet him today pretty quickly.' _

'_**We need to make her realize that you're better than that Saita guy. We need to spy on them.'**_

_'Spy?!'_

'_**Yeah. You said it yourself last night. Besides, you don't want anything to happen to her, right?'**_

_'You're right, but how I spy on them?'_

'_**Hello? Does the word "shinobi" mean anything to you?! Sheesh, you're as dumb as Naruto.' **_

'_I resent that and Naruto's gotten smarter these last few years.' _

'_**Whatever, just get going and invite Sasuke and Naruto. They might be of help.'**_

'_Hn.'_

Naruto was finally done with his ramen speech. Kakashi looked over at the two sitting on the bed. "Sasuke, Naruto. What do you think about Saita?"

Sasuke and Naruto blinked. "You're not queer, right?" asked Sasuke.

"**NO.** I'm just worried about Sakura." he said glaring at the Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan will be fine. She did surpass Tsunade and besides, she wouldn't go with Saita if she didn't trust him." Naruto said as he lay in bed.

"But still. He does seem a little suspicious." said Sasuke.

"You might be right, Sasuke." said Kakashi.

"Hn."

Naruto narrowed his gaze. "What are you guys thinking?" he asked, suspicious.

"We should follow them. We don't know anything about Saita except he's an old friend of Sakura's. He might try to hurt her."

"I think you're overreacting, sensei."

"Hn. He has a point though."

'_I can spy on Sakura now. I can't believe this but, thank you Kakashi!' _thought Sasuke.

"So are you guys coming?" Kakashi asked.

"Aa."

"I'm not going." said Naruto. "You guys enjoy your crazy scheme. Don't blame me if she catches you though." Sasuke and Kakashi grunted and left.

Sasuke and Kakashi were in the hall outside Naruto's door. "Hn. So what's your plan?"

"Well Sasuke, we'll just mask our chakra and follow them."

"Aa."

Kakashi took off his mask, shaking off the feeling of nakedness. "It should work, but we need to get going."

"Hn."

_Outside the inn….._

"Saita!" Sakura ran toward Saita.

"Hey Saki! You look nice."

"You too."

Saita smiled. Saita was wearing a white polo and shorts. They hugged each other. "I can't believe you've grown so much, Saki!"

Sakura laughed. "I still can't believe you're taller than me. You used to be so short!"

"The key term is **used **to. Come on, we should get going." Sakura nodded and they walked on, not knowing they were being followed.

Saita and Sakura grabbed a few scones for breakfast and sat on a bench nearby. Sasuke and Kakashi were nearby watching them. They had masked their chakra and put on disguises so fans wouldn't recognize them. (If you call a baseball cap a disguise.)

Saita was taking a bite out of his blueberry scone when Sakura asked, "So why'd you become a pharmacist? When we were little, you always said you wanted to be a singer."

"Who says I'm not? I have a small band with Keiko, Ayame, and some other friends. I could get you a CD if you want and about the pharmacist thing, I told you before. I want to help people. Even if it's only minor things like a cough or cold, I want to help."

"So when'd you graduate and why only herbal remedies?"

"Oh, I graduated three years ago. You aren't the only smart one and I don't only use herbal remedies. I do have pills at the pharmacy, but I find the herbal remedies work better and don't have as many harmful side effects." Saita laughed. "And I'm not sure about you, but I wouldn't want to have to swallow a pill the size of a bolt just to get rid of the symptoms of a cold." (A/N: I hate swallowing pills.)

Sakura giggled and took a bite of her pear and raspberry scone. "I guess you're right."

After a few minutes of eating, Sakura patted Saita's knee, signaling it was time to go. Kakashi saw blood red and Sasuke was trying not to go over there and burn him to a crisp. _'Why are they acting so close? Is she…Are they…No. I can't think like that. But…what if it is?'_ They thought.

Sakura was walking with Kakashi and Sasuke still behind them. "So what should we do next, Saita?"

"Well, there is this area in the park I know about that's pretty cool. We can talk more there."

"Sure Ta-kun."

"What's with the nickname?"

"Revenge for calling me Saki."

"Pretty lame nickname."

Sakura punched him playfully. "Shut up." Saita rested his arm on her shoulder and they continued walking toward the park.

Kakashi and Sasuke glared at Saita's action. _'__**I'm going to kill him!**__'_ they thought when their inners rang out in a singsong voice.

'_**Civilian.'**_

'_Damn.'_

They continued stalking the two, far enough away to keep out of sight, but close enough to watch them. Pulling down their hats, they followed.

Sakura looked up at the large metal gate. "Swan River Daisy Park. Why is it called that?"

"There's a lot of the namesake in the park."

"Oh, that explains a lot." She entered the park and gasped. "Come on, let's go on the swing!"

"You haven't changed at all personality-wise, Saki."

She smiled bittersweet at him. "You'd be surprised, Saita."

'_Mom and dad died a few years ago, our village was attacked, and Sasuke betrayed us a few years ago too, but he doesn't know any of that. I guess it's for the best. If he found out how much pain I've faced, he'd be worried.' _

"Sakura? You okay?" he asked as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Hai. Just reminiscing, that's all."

"Wanna tell me?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"No, it's my cross to bear, not yours."

"Okay. Want me to push?" Sakura nodded happily. _'At least that cheered her up, I just hope she's ok.'_

Kakashi and Sasuke were hiding in a bush nearby. They saw Sakura's sad face and were worried. _'I wonder what's wrong with her.'_ they thought.

"Sakura, you never told me how you met Hatake Kakashi and the others."

"Well, Sasuke and Naruto were on my genin team and Kakashi was our teacher."

"Wow, I can't believe that my idol was your teacher. You guys are so lucky!"

Sakura giggled as she soared in the air. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. He can be such a hentai sometimes."

Saita blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Kakashi was surprised at the comment and glared. Sasuke just smirked at him. "But…"

"But what, Saki?"

"He's also a great friend and he's taught us so much over the years."

Saita looked up thoughtfully. "I guess he's even better than I thought before I met him."

She shrugged. "I guess. Does that mean you've just become a bigger fan?"

"I guess. Come on, let's walk some more."

"Sure."

Sakura and Saita were walking side by side talking and laughing. Sasuke and Kakashi were straining to hear them through the noise in the park when Kakashi snapped the branch of the tree they were standing on. Sakura threw a kunai in that direction, barely missing Kakashi's head. Sasuke, Saita, and Kakashi were all thinking the same thing. _'Where'd she get that from?'_

"Okay, show yourself. Next time I won't miss." she said in a low voice, the threat evident in her tone.

Kakashi and Sasuke hung upside-down on the tree and jumped down. "Kakashi? Sasuke?"

Saita was in awe. "How do you guys do that?!"

Sasuke just said, "Chakra control. It's one of the first things you learn as a genin."

"Sakura had the best chakra control when I taught them and did it perfectly and on the first try." said Kakashi.

Sakura blushed then remembered something. She became angry and the guys backed away a step. "So why were you guys following us?" she said through clenched teeth. They didn't say anything. "Well?"

Sasuke sighed. "Kakashi and I were worried about you. We didn't want anything to happen to you, but we see you're okay. We'll leave you and your boyfriend alone now." The hurt evident in his tone.

Sakura's face went from shocked to a blush to disgust. "Ew, boyfriend?!"

Kakashi and Sasuke blinked. "You mean you're not?!" they screamed.

Saita and Sakura started laughing uncontrollably. "Hahahahaha! Of course not! I wouldn't date my cousin!" said Saita.

"Cousin?!"

Sakura calmed herself, stifling a giggle. "Yeah. Saita's my cousin and we were just catching up. Besides, he's engaged."

Kakashi and Sasuke blushed at their stupidity. _'That means dobe was right. Dammit. I hate it when that happens. He'll rub it in our faces when we go back.'_

Kakashi blinked. "Well, it sort of makes sense. The strange hair color."

Sasuke snorted. "Look who's talking. Anyways, I guess the medical field runs in the family."

Saita and Sakura blushed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey Saita, who're you engaged to?"

"Oh, Keiko." Sasuke released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Yeah, we were talking about it before I caught you guys." stated Sakura.

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" Saita said as he pointed to Kakashi and Sasuke. Sakura smiled. "It's okay, go ahead you guys. If you need me, I'll be at the playground."

"Sure Saki." They split up and left.

Saita waved, smiling happily until Sakura was out of sight and hearing range, then abruptly turned to face the two men. He was glaring at them both and grabbed both their collars. Kakashi and Sasuke didn't dare move. You never mess with a normally calm person when they're mad. "Listen, I don't care who you are or what you're capable of, but if you ever hurt Sakura, I'll gut you open while you watch." Kakashi and Sasuke nodded, slightly fearful.

Saita looked down, his hair covering his face. "Sakura, she…she tends to internalize her problems, so other people don't worry about her and she'll protect people no matter what. I don't want her hurt. You saw the pain in her eyes at first. I need you guys to protect her when I can't, especially since she's a ninja and Yumi…you don't know what she'll do. Just…protect her as best you can, okay?"

Kakashi and Sasuke understood and nodded. Saita let them go and started walking away. Kakashi and Sasuke both put a hand on his shoulders. "Don't worry, we will. With our lives. You have our word." said Sasuke.

"It's the least we can do for her. You have no idea what's she's done for us."

Saita smiled at them. "She's right. You are good people. I'm glad she has you as friends."

'But when the time comes, will you be able to help her?' 

They walked towards Sakura and watched her swing. She spotted them and jumped off. "Ready to go, Saki?"

"Yeah."

She ran closer to her friends and looked at Saita. "Something's changed, Saita. What happened back there?"

Saita smiled. "Just a little talk. Don't worry about it Sakura."

'_I just found out you're in safe hands.' _

They were walking in pairs. Sasuke with Sakura and Kakashi with Saita. Sasuke looked down at Sakura and realized something. "He doesn't know about your parents death, does he?" he whispered.

Sakura shook her head. "No. It'll just make him worry. I'll tell him Sasuke, don't worry."

'_If you only knew how much he does already. If only you knew how much we all do.'_

Kakashi stared ahead of him at Sakura, eyes longing. Saita tapped him on the shoulder. "You really love her, don't you?" he whispered.

Kakashi tensed and blushed. "Don't worry, Kakashi. I won't tell her. Just do what you do and take care of her." Saita clapped his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. _'What happens now, my friend, is up to fate and Sakura. I just hope this turns out well.'_

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were all inside their rooms. The sun was setting. Sasuke and Kakashi were subjected to Naruto's gloating and I-told-you-so speech. Sakura was staring at the setting sun, remembering what happened before with Saita.

_Flashback….._

_Kakashi and Sasuke entered the building. Sakura followed, but stopped and turned around. "Saita, I have something to tell you." said Sakura. _

"_What is it, Saki?" _

"_It's about mom and dad." _

_Saita paled. "Sakura, what happened?" _

"_They died. A few years back, trying to defend me and the village. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't want you to worry about me. I'm sorry." _

_Saita hugged her and stooped to meet her eye-to-eye. "Sakura, it's okay. I understand, but I worry about you because I care. Now, do me a favor." _

"_What is it?" _

"_Don't internalize your problems anymore. It'll only cause you more pain and I don't want that for you. Okay?" Sakura nodded and Saita patted her head. "Good girl. Now go up to your room, I don't want you to get sick again." _

"_Hai. Bye Saita." _

"_Bye Sakura." _

_As Sakura was walking to the inn entrance she heard Saita say "Bye Sakura. Kami, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi. Please keep her safe, please." She turned around, but he was already gone._

_End flashback._

"Sakura?"

She turned around, the sunset making her body glow. Kakashi's breath caught. "Oh hi Kakashi. I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you okay?"

"Just thinking bout things. I'm fine."

"Okay."

"So Kakashi…" she smiled. "I heard you took off your mask today."

Kakashi's face turned grim behind his now-on mask. "Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

"Why?"

"I didn't get to see it up close last time." Kakashi smiled. "Okay, but just this once."

Sakura slowly pulled down his mask and gasped, slowly taking in his features. She traced his strong jaw line and cheekbones. Over his straight nose and flawless skin to the scar over his left eye. She moved her gaze down to his lips. They were full, yet firm. "Like what you see?" he asked in a sensuous tone. She didn't answer. Instead, she hesitantly brushed her fingers over his lips. She felt that if she pressed too hard, he'd shatter.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she looked into his eyes. "Kakashi?" she whispered, eyes full of wonder, awe, and something more. Kakashi kissed her fingers and brushed away a stray lock of hair. Sakura's eyes became half-lidded, her cheeks rosy. They looked at each other as if in a daze and locked their lips together as the sunset became night. He licked her lower lip for permission and she opened her mouth. His tongue went in, exploring every area of her mouth. Her taste was sweet and heady to him. Then, Sakura kissed him back and began to fight his tongue with hers.

They pulled back for air, trying to grasp the remains of their wits and separated. "Kakashi?" she asked innocently. His breath caught again.

"I'm going to take a shower." He grabbed some clothes and went in. Sakura turned back towards the window and touched her lips. Tearing her hand away, she slipped into a white nightgown.

Kakashi pressed his head against the shower wall as he bathed in the freezing cold water. _'I don't think I'll be able to control myself next time.' _He spent a few more minutes in the shower before coming out in a pair of gray boxers. He slipped into the bed and Sakura followed after. She fell asleep instantly, curling up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer before falling asleep.


	16. Picnic at the Lake

Tomorrow, I get to see some of my friends again! Remember, I'm also not updating tomorrow. I have planned the which chapter the lemon scene is in. (Go me!) Anyways, yes, Saita is Sakura's cousin. Ha. You so didn't see that coming. j/k. But seriously, did anyone see that coming?

A/N: Sorry, but this chapter is boring. It's just plot-less filler.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kakashi, but I do own a volume of the Naruto manga series. Go me!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.16 : Picnic at the Lake**

Sasuke and Naruto were in Sakura and Kakashi's room. "So why'd you call us here?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I was thinking about having a picnic today. Want to come?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan! Where are we going?"

"Oh, we're going to one of the lakes near the village."

"There's more than one?" asked Naruto in awe.

Sasuke glared and hit Naruto over the head. "Dobe, of course there's more than one. In case you haven't noticed, there are two lakes around the village."

"Well, how am I supposed to know that?"

"Naruto, it's called surveying the area," said Kakashi. Naruto humphed. "Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"What?"

"Did you get the food yet?" he asked.

Sakura laughed sheepishly and he sweatdropped. "Oh, right. Heh heh. I'll go get it now." Sakura walked out of the room, her white sundress flowing behind her. (A/N: The sundress has finally reappeared in my story!)

A few minutes of silence followed. "When do you think she'll be back?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't know. She should be back in a few minutes," said Kakashi.

"I guess we should get ready, huh?" said Naruto.

Sasuke got up from the floor. "I'm going to get the basket, you guys get the blanket."

"Sure. See ya teme!"

"Hn."

Sasuke went next door. "Where the hell did he put the basket again?" Sasuke scanned the room. Nothing. He took a step forward when he fell. "Ow..."

'_What the fuck did I trip on?'_ He looked down to see what had caught his foot. "Found it."

Sasuke went back next door to see Kakashi and Naruto pulling out a white and blue checkered blanket, when his cell phone rang. He flipped it open. "Hello? Sakura? Where? Okay, we'll be down in a minute."

Sasuke closed his phone. "Sakura said to meet her by the entrance. You ready?" Kakashi grunted.

Naruto nodded and blinked. "Wait, I forgot something." He dashed into Sakura's half of the closet and grabbed some clothes, then went to meet up with them in the hall. "Naruto."

"What, sensei?"

"Why'd you grab Sakura's clothes from the closet?"

"You'll see."

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"What happened? I told Sasuke to tell you I was down here."

Sasuke walked to Naruto's side. "Hn. Dobe said he forgot something and made us wait."

"Oh."

Kakashi appeared by Sakura's side. "Shall we get going?" Sakura turned towards him and smiled. "Sure."

Sakura was walking with Naruto. "Sakura-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Where's the lake?"

"Oh. It's inside the village so it's not that far. I think it's called Lake Clarity. I remember Saita saying it was the one of the two."

"I still can't believe teme and sensei thought he was your boyfriend."

"It was pretty funny. You should've seen their faces when they found out he was my cousin. Priceless!"

"Yeah, but they were looking out for you. We all are. "

"I know Naruto, I know." Sakura hugged Naruto and he hugged her back. Sasuke and Kakashi looked on. They didn't care that Naruto hugged her. He was married and they all knew his feelings for her were as a friend and he was like a brother to her. They released each other and walked on. A rare moment of peace held them and the sun shined on.

"We're here!" exclaimed Sakura. They were all standing on the top of a hill looking down on the glimmering water of the lake. "Come on, let's go to the lakeshore!" Naruto and Sakura were running down the hill. Sakura's hair and white sundress fluttering behind her. She ran, smiling with Naruto all the way.

Kakashi and Sasuke smiled softly at her, happy she was carefree. They walked down the hill, carrying the blanket and basket with them. "We found a spot! Hurry up guys!" yelled Sakura.

Kakashi chuckled. "Sakura, we're the only ones here, we can take all the time in the world." Sakura huffed and climbed the tree next to their spot. Content with her new spot, she waited.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the spot. It was a small shady spot under a willow tree surrounded by grass and grape hyacinth. Kakashi spread out the blanket. Sakura jumped down while Sasuke opened the basket. "Sakura-chan, did you get me ramen?"

"No, Naruto. All that MSG is going to kill you."

Sasuke snorted. "All the more reason for him to eat it."

"Sasuke." said Sakura.

"What? It was a joke. It's not like I actually want him to die on us," he said defensively.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were in shock. "What?!"

"You cracked a joke." said Kakashi, stunned that he had a sense of humor.

"And you just said that you wouldn't want him to die. You admitted that you'd miss him." said Sakura.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke-teme?" said Naruto, pointing a finger at him. "Shut up, dobe. I'm not that unfeeling, now be quiet and sit." They shrugged their shoulders and sat.

"So what did you get Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Keiko made us roasted eggplant and tomato sandwiches. I also got us some soda too." She passed out the food. Sasuke took a bite and savored the flavor. _'She remembered how much I like tomatoes.' _

'_**Of course she'd know. She's so considerate.'**_

'_Hn.'_ He continued eating.

"Sasuke, soda?"

"Aa."

She got out a bottle and walked (the blanket is big) over to him, when she tripped and fell. _'How come it didn't hurt?' _she wondered when she heard a groan under her. She recognized the voice. "Sasuke?!"

'_Oh my god, I fell on Sasuke!' _

Realization struck her and she blushed. Sasuke was also blushing_. 'She smells nice. She's so soft and warm too. Wait, soft?'_ He blushed more. _'Shit. Did she fall completely on me?'_

He looked at his body. _'Damn, she did.'_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sasuke. Are you hurt? I'm such an idiot. Are you okay? I'm sorry. I-"

Sasuke laughed. "I'm fine, Sakura, but can you get off? You're on my chest and it's sort of hard to breathe with you on me."

'_In a lot of ways.'_

Sakura blushed and pushed herself off him. Sasuke flinched at the loss of her warmth. She looked him in the eye. "You are okay, right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. You can stop worrying." She smiled at him. "Hai."

Kakashi was looking away from Sakura and Sasuke, trying to stop the flood of emotions that was threatening to overwhelm him. _'Why am I being so ridiculous? It was just an accident, nothing more.' _

'_**It's called emotions, nimrod. Everyone has them, you're no exception. You're jealous of Sasuke and you feel betrayed by Sakura for worrying about him.' **_

'_I'm really losing it.' _

"Hey sensei, you ok?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, just fine."

"Okay. Sakura, you done?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wanna walk on the shore?"

"Sure." Sakura brushed the grass off her sundress and walked off with Naruto.

Kakashi looked at them. Sasuke lay in the grass, hands behind his head, lounging in the sun. He started drifting into sleep when he heard a scream and splash. He bolted upright. "Sakura?!"

Kakashi was looking in the same direction. eyes full of worry. _'Please don't let her be hurt.'_

Sakura came up spluttering, eyes narrowed. "Naruto! Get your ass back here now!" Naruto just fell on his butt laughing at her on the shore. Sasuke and Kakashi sighed in relief. Sakura came out of the water and wrung out her hair. Kakashi and Sasuke's lungs seized.

Sakura's white dress was now transparent with the water, clinging to her body like a second skin. The rosy peaks of her breasts visible through the wet fabric of her white lace bra. "Thanks a lot, Naruto, now I'm wet." Sasuke and Kakashi couldn't breathe. All they could do was look at her, wishing to be able to feel her wet body on his. Their pants were becoming a bit snug.

Naruto was trying to calm himself down. Sakura smirked and grabbed Naruto by the arm. "Sakura-chan, why do you have that look in your eye?" She just smirked wider and threw him into the middle of the lake. She watched him land and walked over to her two friends where Kakashi and Sasuke were trying to suppress their nosebleeds.

Sakura bent down to look at them. "Are you guys ok? You seem a bit tense."

'_More then you'll ever know. Must resist looking at chest.'_ they thought.

"Fine."

"Aa."

"Well, okay. I'm going to fish out Naruto. Want to come?" They nodded and began to take off their shirts. Sakura blushed. "Um, I'll just meet you there." she said and ran off.

'_What's wrong with her?'_ they thought.

Sakura was swimming in the lake with Naruto. "Don't worry, Sakura, I brought you extra clothes."

"You were planning this, weren't you?"

"Yup, but I didn't expect you to throw me into the water." he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, thanks for bringing me extra clothes. Oh, hi Sasuke. Hi Kakashi."

The two grunted.

"What are teme and sensei doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We decided to join Sakura in the water."

"Hn. So that's why you went through Sakura's stuff?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. What about you guys? You didn't bring any extra clothing."

"We're swimming in our boxers." said Kakashi.

"Our stuff is on the blanket," stated Sasuke. Sakura smiled and said, "Since we're all here, why don't we swim?" They all nodded and swam around the lake.

Three hours later, they came out. Sasuke was currently drying off Naruto's clothes and Sakura's dress while she changed behind a tree. "So are the clothes done drying yet?" asked Naruto.

"Hn."

"Thanks." Naruto grabbed the clothes off the tree branch. Sakura emerged from behind the tree. "We should go back to the inn, I don't want to get sick again." Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi agreed and waited for Naruto to finish changing. "I'm done."

"Okay Naruto, you can carry everything. See you at the inn." Sakura said smiling.

"Hey!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto and walked beside Sakura. Naruto picked up everything and followed, grumbling.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking side-by-side. A breeze picked up and Sakura shivered, rubbing her bare arms. Sasuke noticed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her next to his body. "Any better?" he asked. Sakura blushed and nodded. Sasuke smirked and they continued walking.

Kakashi was seeing red. He couldn't believe Sasuke did that. Possessiveness surged through his body. He gritted his teeth, wanting to rip Sasuke's arms off her, but he calmed himself and settled for glaring daggers at him.

It was about 6:30 when they came back . They decided to get dinner at Sapphire Sunrise. Keiko and Sakura chatted while Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi ate. "Thanks for the sandwiches Keiko. We really liked them."

"No problem Sakura. After all, we'll be family pretty soon."

"Right. How's it going with Saita?"

"Pretty well. We're playing at the festival. You guys should come check us out."

"Sure." After they finished eating, they paid and left.

They were all at the inn now. Sakura yawned. "I'm sleepy. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. See you later guys."

"Night" they all said. Sakura opened the door. Kakashi and Naruto decided to chat in the hall while Sasuke went into the room. He turned on the shower and walked in. _'How does Sakura feel about me? Does she think of me as a friend or…something more?'_ He contemplated the question before dropping it and going to sleep.

Kakashi went into the room. _'I guess she's still in the shower.' _

He went over to the bed and sat down when she came out of the bathroom in only a towel, Kakashi's eye widened. She blushed. "S-sorry. I forgot my clothes."

Kakashi blushed and turned away while she went to the dresser. He turned, his eye watching her body move. _'Her legs seem pretty long, no wonder she's so tall.'_

Sakura turned around and blushed. _'Kakashi's staring at me?!' _

"Um, I'll go change in the bathroom." He nodded. She came out in a tank top and shorts and Kakashi went into the bathroom.

Sakura crossed the room and leaned against the window. She looked out at the sky. _'The moon seems so big tonight.'_ Sakura kept looking, not noticing Kakashi had come out of the shower and was behind her. "I thought you said you were tired."

Sakura jumped and turned to face him. "It's not polite to sneak up on people, Kakashi."

"Sorry. What were you doing?"

"Just looking at the stars." She turned back to look out the window. "Don't they look beautiful?"

He looked at her. "Yes."

'_But not as much as you.' _

"Come on Sakura, it's pretty late. Let's get some sleep." said Kakashi as he walked towards the bed. Sakura reluctantly pushed away from the window and crawled into bed beside Kakashi. She slipped under the covers and fell asleep instantly_. 'I guess she was more tired than she realized.'_ He scooped her into his arms and fell asleep, both dreaming the night away.


	17. A Day With Friends

I'm back from orientation! It was so boring and lame! So many cheerleaders. It's not that I hate them, they just creep me out. How can they be so damn peppy?! I saw a lot of my friends and I saw the guy I missed most over the summer. He got a haircut like most of my other friends. I'm going to make a fanfic devoted to my sidestory, I'll do it later though. Thank you reviewers!

**Neji:** **Disclaimer: It's not her fate, so she doesn't own Naruto or Kakashi.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.17: A Day with Friends**

Three days have passed since the picnic. Sasuke and Naruto were spending the morning in Sakura's room again. "See you later guys!"

Sakura was walking out the door, wearing a black baby-tee and denim capris. "Where are you going, Sakura-chan?"

"Dobe. Don't you remember what she told us yesterday?"

_Flashback_

_The four of them were sitting in their new place to eat, the Sapphire Sunrise, when Ayame came in. "Hi Keiko. Hi guys." _

"_Hi Ayame." or "Aa." was the reply. Ayame pulled up a chair next to Sakura. "So Saita tells me something funny happened with Kakashi and Sasuke." _

_The two guys choked on their drinks. Naruto and Sakura snickered. "Do you really want to know Aya?" _

"_Please tell me." Kakashi and Sasuke were wishing to die, eyes closed and head thrown back as if praying for deliverance. Sakura smirked at them. "If you really want to know…..come over here."_

_Sakura and Ayame moved over to a table on the other side of the restaurant. Sakura pulled Ayame's ear close and whispered, "Sasuke and Kakashi were spying on me and Saita. They thought he was my boyfriend." _

_Ayame looked at her in disbelief. "But he's your cousin." _

"_I know." They looked at Sasuke and Kakashi, then at each other, then at them again and laughed. "I…can't..believe…they actually…thought that." laughed Ayame. _

"_I know!" They laughed again until tears came to their eyes._

_Keiko walked over to her laughing friends. "What's the matter with you two?" _

"_Sakura told me what happened with Saita." _

"_Oh yeah, he told me about that too." Keiko giggled. "That thing never gets old."_

"_You know what?" asked Sakura. They both looked at her and said "What?" _

"_I think we should have a girl's day out. I mean, I don't really know much about you two and Keiko, you need to tell me how Saita met you." Keiko blushed. _

"_How about tomorrow? It's my day off and Ayame, you can close the store that day." _

"_Sure." agreed Ayame. _

"_Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we meet in front of Ayame's shop and we start our day!" _

"_Yeah!" The three of them started to cheer. Ayame and Sakura went back to the table while Keiko went back to work._

_Naruto blinked. "What was that all about?" he asked. _

"_We're going to have a girl's day out tomorrow!" exclaimed Sakura. _

"_I hope you don't mind." said Ayame. _

"_We don't." said Sasuke. _

"_Have a good time tomorrow and don't worry Sakura, I'll make sure Naruto and Sasuke don't burn down the inn." _

"_Or anything of value." retorted Sakura. _

"_You mean they can actually do that?!" said Ayame in awe. _

"_Yeah, we can use a jutsu outside of battle. Sasuke will do it for survival, like a fire or something, or if he doesn't like you. He uses it mainly on Naruto though." said Sakura. _

"_Hey, I have a great idea!"_

"_What is it, Sakura-chan?"_

"_You guys can hang out with Saita while we hang out with each other." _

_Sasuke and Kakashi shook their heads. "No thanks." they said. _

"_Awww…come on. please." Sakura begged. Sasuke turned away. Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha. Naruto nodded. "I'll do it Sakura." _

"_Yay! Please guys?"_

"_Hn." they grunted. _

"_Fine." _

_They looked towards her and fell for the trap. They were now faced with a lip-quivering, teary-eyed Haruno Sakura and Kami knows you'd never want to be on the receiving end of that. 'She's good.'_ _they thought. The two men put their hands up. "Fine, you win." _

_Sakura immediately stopped and smiled. "Thank you!" she said as she rushed to hug them both. They both blushed, side effects from the face and the actual hug. Naruto smirked. "Sakura-chan always gets her way. There isn't a man alive who could resist that face. Well, except for me."_

_"Why is that, Naruto?" Ayame asked._

_"Because all Sakura has to do is ask me and I'll probably do it."_

_"Probably?"_

_"I'll do anything she asks, especially if it's too dangerous for her. I don't want to see her get hurt, none of us do."_

_"Oh."_

_After breakfast was over, Sakura ran off to tell Saita about their plans. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke were heading towards the inn. Ayame stood there watching them leave. She watched Sasuke leave and sighed. She turned around and began walking to the shop._

_End Flashback_

"Oh yeah…Saita's coming around noon right?" said Naruto.

"Right. Well, see you later guys. Call me if there's any trouble." With that, Sakura left. Sasuke just plopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "What now? We have about four hours until Saita comes." stated Sasuke, never taking his eyes off the ceiling.

Kakashi looked at him from the comfort of the chair. "Well, I have some Icha Icha you can borrow."

"NO!" screamed Naruto and Sasuke.

"It was just a suggestion. Why don't you go to the pool or something?"

"Hn."

"Okay, teme, we'll go to the pool!"

"Aa."

"Bye Kakashi-sensei!"

Sasuke and Naruto left the room, leaving Kakashi alone. _'Maybe I'll watch some t.v…'_

_With the girls……_

"Hi Sakura!" Ayame and Keiko ran up to meet up with Sakura. They exchanged hugs. "So what do you want to do today guys?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. Wait! There's a sale at the mall today, wanna go?" asked Keiko.

"Ok!" answered Ayame. Sakura walked between Keiko and Ayame, all smiling while heading towards the mall.

A half-hour later, they were at the mall entrance. _'Sweet Pea Mall. They really are obsessed with nature.'_ Sakura thought.

"Come on, Sakura!" She nodded to Ayame. _'It's nice to see her care-free and happy.'_

"So where are we going?"

"There's a clothes shop that's having a half-off sale. Luckily, almost no one is there." said Keiko.

Sakura blinked. "Why not?"

Ayame smiled. "Because they're out looking for you, Kakashi, and them to take to the festival."

Sakura sweatdropped. "Oh. Great."

"That reminds me. Sakura?"

"Yes Ayame?"

"Did someone ask you yet?"

"No, besides, I don't have anything to wear." Keiko and Ayame gasped. "We have to get you one!"

"No. Kisa-san said she'd take care of it. Come on, let's go shopping!" They all smiled and ran towards the store.

They ran in. "Hi Mayu!"

"Oh, Hi Keiko! Hi Ayame! Who's your new friend?"

"This is Haruno Sakura." explained Keiko.

"Well Hi! I'm Fujioka Mayu. I run this place."

"Hi. Keiko, why does she know you so well?"

"We're her best customers!"

"Also because her mom is friends with her." Ayame whispered.

"So are you going to stand there or what? Go pick up some clothes." Mayu laughed.

"Hai." they chorused.

They ran to all corners of the store picking out clothes and ran into the changing room. They decided to dress up in turns so they had a panel to see what they should buy. First Sakura went in. She came out wearing a white tunic with a pair of jeans. Keiko and Ayame said it was okay. Sakura went back in and came out wearing a black, mid-thigh length halter dress. They said she should buy it. And lastly, she came out in a blood-red flowing halter-top dress. Keiko and Ayame nodded feverishly. "Ok, ok! I get it. I'll get the dress! Just stop shaking your heads, you might pull something." They all laughed and Sakura changed back.

Keiko was next. First was a black T-shirt. Ayame and Sakura laughed because under it said "We know life's unfair, so will you stop bitching already?!" They all agreed she should get it. Second was a small halter dress that reached mid thigh and the last one was a white dress with a black sash at the mid-section.

Ayame was last. She shyly came out of the dressing stall in a orange tank top and white capris. Her friends nodded in approval. Next was a black silk dress. They nodded in approval. Lastly was a red cocktail dress. Sakura and Keiko gasped. "You look beautiful Ayame!" exclaimed Sakura.

"People are gonna drop-dead at seeing you." smirked Keiko.

"I like it too. It looks nice."

"Then let's go pay!" said Sakura. Sakura, Keiko, and Ayame went and paid. They came out the store, each holding two bags full of clothes.

_With the guys……._

The door of Kakashi's room opened revealing a wet Naruto, Sasuke, and Saita. Kakashi sweatdropped. "Naruto. You didn't cannonball again, did you?"

"No. He just hugged me." said Saita.

"Then how'd you-"

"The dobe fell backwards dragging them both into the pool."

"Oh. Well Saita, you can shower in his room and I'll get you some clothes. Sasuke and Naruto, you go next door."

"Arigatou." said Saita.

"No problem."

Saita stepped into the bathroom after Kakashi handed him some clothes.

Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the room. Pretty soon afterwards, Saita came out. "Thanks Kakashi."

"No problem. Keep the clothes, I don't need them back."

"If you're sure."

Kakashi nodded.

"Sooooo…. what should we do?" asked Naruto.

"Hn."

"Dunno."

Kakashi just shrugged.

"Hey, tell me about yourselves. Sakura didn't mention much about you guys when we talked."

"Hn. Fine."

"I'll start! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm married to Hyuuga Hinata and I plan on becoming Hokage. I like eating ramen and I'm the Kyuubi container."

"Sakura mention the Kyuubi container part, but why Hokage?"

"It's been his dream since he was a little kid." said Kakashi.

"Yeah! Before it was because everyone respected the Hokage and they'd have to do the same to me, but now….Even if some people still hate me, I want to help them prosper and protect my village."

"Wow Naruto, so how's it coming?"

"He's next in line for the position. We're proud of the dobe."

"Aw, thanks teme."

"Hn."

"So, what about you Kakashi?"

"I better do it, sensei doesn't really talk about himself." explained Naruto.

"He's right." agreed Kakashi, smiling.

"Well, he's a perv, no doubt about that. He was Anbu at 13, right? Anyway, he's a frickin' prodigy like teme or Neji. He was our teacher and now, one of our best friends. That's about it." said Naruto.

Saita smiled. _'He left out some things, but I guess they're painful to bring up, so I won't ask.'_

Saita turned to face Sasuke. "What about you?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Would I be asking if I didn't?"

Sasuke sat up on the bed and started. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm 23 and I like tomatoes. Want me to continue?" Saita nodded. Sasuke sighed and his face became serious. His hands under his chin in that trademark pose.

"My brother killed my clan when I was about eight years old. I made it my goal to kill Itachi and restore my clan. I left with the snake-sannin, Orochimaru, and trained with him. I eventually killed him and went to find Itachi. I killed him and returned to my village a few years ago."

Saita nodded. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke's gaze narrowed. "It's not like you could've done anything to prevent it. No one could've. It's the way my life turned out. Nothing more." The room remained silent. A bird chirped in the distance.

A few seconds later, Naruto's stomach growled. "Sorry guys."

"We've known you long enough to not care enough. Let's order lunch and you can tell us about yourself, Saita."

"Okay," said Saita, "I know a great Thai place, how about there?"

"Aa."

"Teme says okay."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Okay. Anyone coming with me?"

"I'll go, Saita!" exclaimed Naruto. The door clicked behind them leaving Sasuke and Kakashi in a silent room.

_With the girls…….._

Sakura, Keiko, and Ayame were sitting at a table in the food court. "So Keiko." started Sakura, " How'd you and Saita meet?"

Keiko blushed slightly. "Well, Ayame had just become friends and we started talking. Then she mentioned Saita and she suggested I meet him. We met the next week and I thought he was the hottest man alive."

Sakura chuckled. "I have to admit, he is handsome. He's so different from the baby face I knew growing up."

"I guess looks run in the family." joked Ayame.

"That and weird hair color. I need to show you our family pictures. You'll see what I mean. Oh! Sorry Keiko, please continue."

"Well, anyway, I found out we had common interests and we became fast friends. After a few weeks, I fell in love with him. Apparently, he thought the same, but it took him months to ask me out."

"I had to help." laughed Ayame. The girls all laughed until tears came.

After calming down, Sakura asked. "So how'd he propose?"

Keiko blushed again, redder now. "Well, he invited me to dinner one night at his place and I went. He sets up the table with candlelight and after dinner, he took me to the larger lake in the village. We watch the stars for a while, then he starts telling me how much he loves me and wouldn't be able to live his life without me and pops the question. It was really romantic."

"She came over the next day screaming that Saita proposed. The neighbors got really annoyed with me that day." stated Ayame, popping a piece of broccoli in her mouth. Keiko sipped her soda. "Hey, they got over it."

Sakura laughed. _'I wonder how the guys are doing?'_ she thought.

_with the guys……_

They were all sitting in a circle on the floor eating their food. "So, how is it?" Saita asked.

"This stuff is pretty good!" said Naruto, happily eating a piece of chicken.

Saita chuckled. "I'm glad. Keiko and I go there a lot."

"So Saita, what can you tell us about yourself."

"Well, um. I'm Sakura's cousin as you all know, but I was also sort of her protector when we were younger. Before Ino, it was up to me to protect her. We became close like brother and sister and when we found out I had to move, we cried."

Saita's eyes darkened. "When I moved away, I felt guilty that I had deserted her. It was rough on the both of us. I tried to visit her, but never really could. Then I started to hate myself more. It got so bad, I wouldn't look myself in the eye in the mirror, so my mother arranged a visit for her and me. I left for Konoha a little while after. When I saw how much she had changed, I felt a little disappointed. It made me feel inadequate, but seeing her smile like that and have friends that cared for her made up for that. She smiled at me and she said that she wished that I would find a happiness of my own. She said it was the least she could do in return for how I protected her and gave her a shoulder to cry on. It's the power she has. She can make a person fall in love with her and make them happy in a way that they'll do anything to protect her. I just hope someone will be able to love her in a way more than that."

Naruto smiled. "That's how we feel too. She saved us from sinking into ourselves. When Sasuke left us, Sakura and I helped each other. If she wasn't there, I think I might have become a shell. She accepted Sasuke back with open arms and she even got sensei to brighten up a little and more. I guess, in short, we owe her our lives."

Saita smiled softly. "It's nice to know she's in good hands." Everyone in the room thought of Sakura and smiled to themselves.

_with the girls…._

It was about 3:30. They were walking back from the mall, bags in tow. "That was fun!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Yeah, we have to do that again sometime!" said Sakura.

"Sure, but maybe we should put these away first?" chuckled Keiko. They all agreed and laughed. They continued walking when Ayame ran into someone. "Oww…..Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." apologized Ayame.

"You better be."

Ayame looked up. "Oh, Yumi. Oh! I ran into you? I'm so sorry!"

Yumi sneered. Keiko rushed over to Ayame and helped her up. "Are you alright, Ayame? Are you okay mi-Yumi." said Keiko.

"Look, it's Ayame and her slut friend."

Sakura ran over to Keiko and Ayame. "Oh, my bad. Slut _friends_."

"Hello Yumi." Sakura ground out.

"I still don't know what Kakashi sees in you people. You're ugly and don't have any sense of taste."

'_You mean like you?'_ Sakura thought.

"I wonder why Kakashi-kun even puts up with you."

_'_**_I'm just wondering how he puts up with you. He must have the patience of a saint! Of course, he did put up with Naruto and me for 11 years.'_ **

Ayame and Keiko were now standing behind Sakura. "Come on, Ayame, Keiko. Let's leave. It's not our job to entertain her. I think we should get back to the guys. They must be wondering where we are by now."

Ayame and Keiko nodded and turned to leave when Yumi grabbed Ayame. "You need to pay for running into me."

"Leave her alone, Yumi, she already apologized!" exclaimed Keiko.

"So? She still needs to pay."

"Yumi, you're hurting my wrist."

Yumi just smiled and gripped her wrist tighter. "Yumi-chan, please let go." Ayame looked up at her sister. Yumi just gripped tighter "Hmph. Serves you right, little sister." Yumi smiled.

Sakura was pissed. "Hey! Apologize to her!"

"I don't believe I have to, tramp."

"Apologize Yumi! She's your sister for chrissakes!" shouted Keiko. She grabbed Yumi's wrist only to be thrown against a wall. Sakura slapped her.

Yumi was shocked and stared in disbelief at Sakura. Sakura bent down to help Ayame with Keiko. "It looks bad. I need to get her back to the inn. I'll carry her. You get the bags, Ayame."

Ayame nodded at Sakura. Sakura turned to Yumi and nodded farewell. Ayame grabbed the bags and turned to leave. Yumi was mad. _'I will get you for sure now. You won't know what hit you, Haruno Sakura.' _

Sakura and Ayame ran all the way to the inn, not knowing someone was tailing them. They rushed through the door into the lobby. "Sakura-san! Hello! What brings you- Oh my! What happened to her?!"

"We had a little run-in with a fan girl. She should be fine after I get her to my room."

"Okay, go right ahead. Call me if you need anything."

"Arigatou!" Ayame and Sakura said as they ran up the stairs. Kisa looked on. "Poor girl, hope she's alright."

Sakura and Ayame burst into the room. Naruto greeted them. "Sakura-chan! Aya! What hap-Keiko!"

"Move Naruto! I need to get her to the bed!"

Naruto moved away and Sakura set her on the bed. Saita paled. "What happened?!"

Sakura glanced at him before kneeling by the bed. "Ayame accidentally ran into Yumi. She grabbed Ayame and Keiko tried to calm Yumi down and make her apologize, but Yumi threw her against a wall."

Saita's eyes widened. "Keiko." he whispered, tears leaking down his face.

Sakura checked her over. "How is she, Sakura?" asked Kakashi over her shoulder.

"Looks like she got the wind knocked out of her. She'll have a bruise, but I'll fix it when she wakes up."

"Thank Kami." said Saita. He sat on the bed and waved a lock of hair from Keiko's face. Sakura patted Saita's hand and whispered to Kakashi, "Where's Ayame? I need to look at her wrist."

He motioned his head behind him to the chairs. "Ayame? I need to see your wrist." Ayame nodded. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto stood around them. She pulled up Ayame's sleeve to show her bruised wrist. Sakura looked at it. "Looks like it's sprained."

Sasuke grew angry. He didn't know why though. _'My friend just got hurt. That's all.'_ He reasoned with himself. Sakura focused chakra to her hand and healed Aya's wrist. "Thank you Sakura."

"No problem."

"Are you all right, Sakura?" asked Sasuke, worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine. She didn't touch me, although she must be pretty mad that I slapped her. I wonder if she's still standing on that sidewalk?"

Sasuke chuckled. "At least you're not hurt and that's all that matters." Sakura blushed at his words and smiled at him.

Keiko's brows furrowed and her eyes opened. "W-where am I?"

Saita hugged her. "You're safe and that's all that matters." Keiko kissed him and smiled. "That still doesn't explain where I am now, does it?" They all laughed. Saita smiled. "I guess not. Well, you're at the inn Sakura's staying at with her friends."

"Augh, my back hurts like a bitch."

"Makes sense since one threw you against the side of a building." pointed out Sasuke. Keiko, Sakura, and Ayame giggled. "That was mean. Sasuke." Ayame said.

"But he has a point." said Sakura.

"We need to be more careful around Yumi. It seems she's getting more violent." said Kakashi. They all nodded.

After Sakura healed Keiko, Naruto, Ayame, Saita, Keiko, and Sasuke left her room. She went to the shower. Kakashi decided to go out for a little bit. He wrote a note saying he was going out and he'd be back soon.

He was in the lobby when he saw Kisa. "I saw the young lady leave. She's alright now, right?"

"Yes Kisa-san. She's fine."

"Good. Oh, before I forget, would you tell Sakura that the festival has been rescheduled to the end of the month. I hope to see you there." Kakashi smiled at the woman. "Of course." They said their farewells and went back to their own business.

He came back to the room to find Sakura asleep. He looked at the clock. _'11:30'_ I guess I was out later than I thought. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. He laid down, facing Sakura's sleeping figure. He kissed her forehead before falling asleep beside her.


	18. Promises

Well, I have another story out. It's about my sidestory so if you want to read my sidestory, look for the fanfiction Inside the Writer's Studio and no, it's nothing like Inside the Actor's Studio. School starts Monday so my writing will slow down a lot, but it gives me more time to think up new ideas. Thank you my reviewers!

* * *

**Ch.18: Oh Shit.**

It's been two weeks since the start of their vacation. Team 7 was currently walking down the block to the park. In a nearby window hidden from view was a person with a walkie-talkie. "They're coming down Tulip Road. Go." they said.

"Roger." was the reply. The person smiled and began to laugh. "I hope they have fun." The person left the window and disappeared.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. What is it?" said Kakashi.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Sasuke. Sakura was confused. "What are you guys talking about?" she said. Just then, a cloud of dust appeared on the horizon.

Sakura turned around. "Guys…"

"What, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"FANS!!!!!" she screamed.

"Shit." said Sasuke.

"Quick, run!" yelled Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" Sakura said.

"What is it? WE have to move."

"We can't move!." muttered Sasuke.

"What?!"

"Sensei, look around."

Kakashi looked around. _'We're surrounded? How?'_

_'_**_Never mind that. Move! Dammit!'_ **

Kakashi looked to the rest of his team. They nodded and split up in groups of two. Sasuke was with Sakura and Naruto was with Kakashi. "Meet back in the restaurant at 6!" Kakashi yelled before the crowd separated and chased after them.

_With Naruto and Kakashi…_

"How the hell did they surround us?" Kakashi asked as they darted through the streets. "I don't know. I think it happened when we saw the dust cloud." replied Naruto.

"They used a distraction and surrounded us while we were off-guard."

"I don't get it though, sensei. Usually, they'd just rush after us and we'd split up, but they converged on our location. Maybe they started to work together."

"It would make sense. If they worked together, they'd have a greater chance of getting us and since they're after different people, they wouldn't have extra competition, but I still think something's wrong with this picture."

"Less talking, more running. They're catching up!"

"This is what happened to me last time. Ha! I told you I wasn't lying." Kakashi said smiling. He looked back at the fans. "Naruto, I think there's more this time. I counted at least 539."

"Shit, I hope Sakura and teme are having better luck than us."

'_I hope so too, Naruto.'_

_With Sakura and Sasuke……_

Sakura and Sasuke were running like hell. Sasuke looked back. "Shit." He turned to Sakura. "Don't these people have jobs?"

"Some. From the looks of it, most of your fans are teenagers."

"Just great. What about you?"

"Most of them look familiar and I think most of them are early to late-twenties."

Sasuke looked behind him. "Looks like there's about 600 there. Sakura, run faster."

"Huh?"

She looked behind her. They were closer. "Quick, push chakra to your feet."

Sasuke nodded. "Well, at least we get a workout." joked Sasuke. Sakura giggled and noticed something. "Hey Sasuke, look." He looked in the direction she was looking in when he saw it. "A forest. Nice work, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed at her new nickname from Sasuke. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and steered him towards the forest.

They were running past all the trees and roots, their fan clubs following them through the thick foliage. "Dammit! Oh well, at least they're farther from us now." said Sasuke. Sakura nodded at him and smiled. Sasuke smirked back. Suddenly Sakura was gone. Sasuke skidded to a halt. "Sakura?!" he yelled.

Sasuke looked around. _'Please be okay.'_

"Sasuke!" He followed her voice until he found her a few meters behind him. She was resting against a tree, hand on her ankle. "Are you okay?"

He put his hand on her ankle. She hissed in pain. "Augh. I twisted my ankle."

"You also have a cut on your shin. Here, let me." Sasuke ripped the lower part of his shirt and bandaged her leg. "Thanks Sasuke."

Several screams were heard in the distance. "Shit, they're catching up."

"Come on, we have to run."

Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. "You're in no condition to walk, let alone run."

"Well, how will I move?"

"I'll carry you."

"Sasuke, you don't have to."

He looked at her eye-to-eye, their faces inches apart. "I want to." he whispered. Sakura was stunned. Sasuke smirked and picked her up bridal-style. He jumped up and started running in the trees.

The sound of screaming was becoming less and less audible. The only thing you could hear was the sound of air rushing past, twigs snapping, and shallow breathing. _'Breathing? It isn't me, so who?'_

Sakura came out her stunned state and looked down. She shrieked and clutched his shirt tighter. _'Wait, his shirt?' _Sakura looked up. "Sasuke?"

He looked down at her for a moment and continued running. They cleared the forest and were in a clearing. Sasuke laid Sakura in the grass below and sat next to her. She focused chakra to her hand and began healing her ankle. Sasuke looked at her as she healed herself. A breeze came and swirled the fallen leaves around them. Her hair whipped round making her seem almost inhumanly beautiful.

She sighed and released her chakra. "Sasuke?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

Sakura laughed. "You were staring at me." He blushed. "I guess I was."

Sakura stood up and brushed off the dead leaves from her pants. She looked up and gasped. "Wow! Sasuke, look!" He looked behind him to see a lake. It was even bigger than Lake Clarity. "I guess this is the other lake, huh?"

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sasuke looked at it, taking in the water that glimmered in the setting sun. It didn't look real. It seemed like a painting. He smiled softly and rested his chin on her head, her back to him. Wrapping his arms across her waist, he said "It is."

Sakura turned around in his arms. "Sasuke?" He smiled and lowered his lips to hers. Her eyes widened. _'He's kissing me again? Why?'_ He kissed her a little harder now and Sakura closed her eyes. They stayed like that in the sunset. She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "We should get back now, it's getting close to 6:00." He nodded and they ran to the restaurant.

When they got to the restaurant, they got glomped by Naruto. "Where were you guys?!"

"Naruto, you're choking them," Kakashi pointed out.

"Oh, heh heh." Naruto let go and Sasuke and Sakura gasped. "Well, we ran into a forest in the village. The fans chased us there and guess what?!"

"What Sakura-chan?"

"We found a lake! It's even bigger than the one we went last time. The sunset there is great!"

Kakashi thought for a minute. "Maybe we should go there next time for something?" he suggested.

"Hn. Whatever. Can we eat now?" Naruto blinked and smiled. "Sure, temes go first." "Hn."

They entered the restaurant. Sasuke first, followed by Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Keiko wasn't there so another waitress led them to their table. As she cleaned the table, Kakashi noticed something. "Sakura, why is your leg bandaged?"

She looked down in confusion. "Oh! Well, I tripped and twisted my ankle and cut my leg. Sasuke bandaged it and I healed the sprain near the lake. I guess I forgot the cut."

"Well, I'll ask for a first-aid kit as soon as we sit. We need to clean it."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hai."

They were seated and after they ordered, the waitress came back with a first-aid kit. Sakura was about to grab it when Kakashi took it from the waitress. Sakura was about to protest when he said, "Sakura, let me. You healed my rib last time, so I should return the favor." The look in his eye told her she wouldn't be able to refuse.

She sighed and put her leg on his lap. He cleaned it and started to bandage it. Naruto leaned over and asked Sasuke, "Why can't she heal it herself?"

"Because she's not supposed to do ninja things in public."

"What about when you cut your hand?"

"That was an emergency."

"Fine."

Kakashi checked his work and gently put her leg down. "You can put your leg down now." She smiled and thanked him. He leaned over and whispered. "You can fix it at the inn later." Sakura shuddered, his breath on her ear playing with her nerves. She let out a shaky breath and nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

Sasuke clenched his fist under the table. _'Damn you, Kakashi.'_ he thought. They ate dinner and went back to the inn, unaware of the person following them.

"Ah. Hello everyone."

"Hello Kisa-san."

"Did Kakashi-san tell you, Sakura-san?"

She blinked and looked at him. "Tell me what?"

"I forgot to mention earlier that the festival has been rescheduled to the end of the month."

"Really? that's great!"

"Yes, it's wonderful news. Have you and your friends decided to go, Sakura-san?"

"Um, well.."

"We'd be happy to go." interjected Kakashi. Sakura's eyes widened like a little kid who got their first ice cream. "Really?"

Kakashi just smiled. "Yes." Kakashi looked behind him. "You guys don't mind, right?" They both shook their heads.

"That's good news. Come to me and Hiro a week before the festival and we'll see what we can give you to wear."

Sakura hugged Kisa. "Thank you so much Kisa-san."

Kisa's shocked face melted into a warm smile and she returned the gesture. "No dearie, thank you. You've made an old woman very happy." They let go of each other. Sakura turned around and launched herself at Kakashi sending him backwards. "Thank you, Kakashi! You have no idea how happy I am that you guys can come."

Kakashi was trying to not focus on how her soft body fit so perfectly with his. "I think I have a clue," he laughed, trying to keep his thoughts elsewhere.

Naruto laughed. "Sakura, I think you're squishing him." She looked down and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry."

She pushed herself off him and he mentally cursed Naruto for saying anything. "Let's go back to our rooms, then go to the indoor bath, k?"

"Sure, Sakura."

"Aa."

"I'm going to skip out. I need to call Hinata. I told her that I'd let her know how the trip was going."

"Sure Naruto." They went upstairs. Kisa looked at their retreating figures. "She still doesn't know. I hope she can choose soon." she whispered to herself.

Kakashi and Sasuke had already left and were in the bath. Sakura was in her room with a towel in her arm. She was about finished healing her cut. _'Luckily, it isn't that deep.'_ She removed her clothes, wrapped herself in the towel, put her hair in a bun, and went down to the bath.

Sasuke and Kakashi were sitting in the water when they heard the door on the women's side slide open. "Is that you Sakura?" called Kakashi.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you both there?"

"Hn."

"Hi Sasuke." Sakura took of her towel and sat in the water. "Sasuke, is he still wearing his mask?"

"Aa."

"Wow, why don't you take it off, Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Because, I only do it on special occasions."

"And this is not one of them?"

"Precisely."

Sakura smiled to herself. _'He'll never change.'_ She started swirling her fingers in the water. "Why's the water murky, guys?"

"Kisa said they use a special mineral sometimes in the bath." explained Kakashi. Sakura sank comfortably into the water, her head out of the water and resting on the bath edge. A comfortable silence followed, each lost in their own thoughts.

_Sasuke:_

_'Why did I kiss her again today and how come it felt different?'_

'_**I don't know. Hey, how come you haven't asked her yet?'**_

'_Shut it. I wonder how she fell.'_

'_**She said she tripped. She's lucky.' **_

'_Yeah, if I wasn't there, she would've been caught by her fan club. I can't believe how beautiful she looked at the lake.' _

'_**Or how soft her skin is, but I'm glad she's alright.' **_

'_Yeah, I wouldn't know what I'd do if she got hurt by those fan club freaks.' _

'_**Something seems fishy.'**_

'_Yeah, fangirls are never smart enough to organize an attack like that.' _

'_**Although, these are a different breed. They seem more determined and crazier.'**_

'_You might be right, but still.'_

_Kakashi:_

'_She was so happy when I told her we were going to the festival.' _

'_**Yeah and then she caught you off-guard and hugged you.'**_

Kakashi blushed under his mask. _'Shut up.'_

'_**I don't get it. You like her and she sort of likes you, so why not ask her to the festival?'**_

_'Why?'_

'_**She might like special company. You know, company just for her and you can get her to like you.'**_

'_I'll ask her, but just because she might like the company.' _

'_**Whatever works for you, but ask her soon. You only have a few weeks left to ask.'**_

'_I'll ask when I think it'll be a good time.' _

'_**Good luck.' **_Inner Kakashi disappeared to a remote part of Kakashi's brain after that.

_Sakura:_

'_I wonder why Sasuke kissed me and why I didn't really feel anything?' _

'_**Well, I can't answer the first one, but I can for the second one.'**_

_'What is it?'_

'_**You don't like Sasuke anymore.' **_

'_I knew that.'_

'_**Did you? Really? Because unless memory serves me right, You sort of enjoyed Sasuke's kiss last time.' **_

Sakura blushed. _'I guess you're right. So, if I don't like Sasuke, then why'd I let him kiss me?' _

'_**You didn't want to hurt him.' **_

_'So how do I feel?'_

'_**You only like Sasuke as a friend. It's like you and Lee or Saita. You love them like family but that's it.' **_

'_I guess you're right.' _

'_**So answer my question, how do you feel about Kakashi?' **_

'_I don't know.'_

'…_**YOU ARE SO DENSE!'**_

Sakura winced. Damn, her inner could be loud. _'Oww…what was that for?' _

'_**You are so stupid. Can't you figure out your own feelings for Kakashi?!'**_

'_What feelings?'_

'_**Yeah, "what feelings?" Hello! The sparks flying when you touch? The kissing? The feelings in your heart? Don't you get it?' **_

Sakura blushed. _'I don't like him like that!'_

'_**Yeah, that's why you melted into his kisses THREE TIMES! That's why you felt really guilty for hurting Kakashi and you felt happy when he listens to you and when you have quiet moments together.' **_

'_I do?' _

'_**Yes!'**_

'_I like him?'_ Sakura started to back float in the water, deep in thought. _'I like Kaka- Huh?'_

A dripping noise snapped her out of her daydreaming. She returned to sit in the water, now with small red swirls dancing around. "Huh?" Sakura looked up. She shrieked. "AHHHHHH!!!" She ran out of the water.

Sasuke and Kakashi were in the hall walking past the women's entrance to the bath when they heard a scream. "SAKURA!" Kakashi burst through the door. "What's wrong?!" he yelled, when he saw her.

Sakura was standing outside of the bath naked, water dripping down her shocked figure. Kakashi brought his gaze over her body slowly, savoring every detail. Her long, creamy legs, her flat stomach, her rosy peaks, and her cute flustered face. He blushed at the realization of her being naked. His nose started to bleed, thoroughly soaking his mask. Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "What? Sakura. Are you okay?" He looked around Kakashi and instantly started to have a nose bleed.

Sakura turned to face them and looked at them funny. _'Why are their noses bleeding? Unless..' _

She looked down. "AH!" She quickly grabbed her towel. Kakashi cupped his nose. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"S-s-someone was watching me in the bath!"

Kakashi and Sasuke saw red. Their Sharingan began to spin slowly and they looked at the ceiling. Sasuke jumped to the ceiling vent and punched a hole through it, something falling out of the hole and into the water. Kakashi rushed in front of Sakura and said "Water Prison Jutsu!"

A person was inside the liquid sphere. "Sakura, do you recognize this person?" he asked.

"Hai, he's the one who was peeking on me."

Kakashi smirked, "Well, I guess this means that Jiraiya has an apprentice." He turned to glare at the man in the water. "Now, what to do with this lowlife?"

Just then, Kisa ran into the doorway. "What's wrong? I heard some noise and, oh my." She looked at the ceiling. "He'll pay for it." said Sasuke pointing to the man in the water sphere as he cleaned off the blood on his face.

"What happened and why are you in the women's bath?!"

"I'll explain," said Kakashi. "You see, we heard Sakura scream and we rushed in to help her. She was naked, explaining the extra blood, and we found this man in the ceiling vent, spying on Sakura."

"Oh my. Sakura-san, are you alright?" Sakura gripped her towel tighter and nodded. "I'll go call the authorities." Kisa rushed out of the room. A few minutes later, the police arrived and the man was taken away. Apparently, he followed them into the inn and sneaked into the bath to spy on Sakura.

"We plan on pressing charges. Who knows what he would've done to Sakura-san if her two friends hadn't saved her." said Hiro. After questioning everyone, they left. Kisa and Hiro closed the baths for repairs and they went back to their rooms.

_With Naruto and Sasuke…….._

Sasuke told Naruto what had happened downstairs and he wasn't taking it well. Naruto slammed his fist on the doorframe. "Rgh. Dammit! He didn't do anything to Sakura, did he? That fucking bastard! I'll kill him."

"Don't. He's already at the station and unless you want to be arrested for murder, don't go after him."

"Dammit teme! Don't you care about Sakura?!" he screamed.

Sasuke snapped and slammed Naruto against the door. "Don't you ever think that again, you hear me?! We can't do anything, he's a civilian! Do you realize how bad this makes me feel already?! I didn't protect her from that sleaze bag and it's all my fault."

Sasuke let go of Naruto and sat on the bed, face in his hands. Naruto walked over to him and put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "You have no idea how scared she looked. How violated she must. Dammit!"

Tears began leaking down his face. Naruto looked at his best friend. _'He must love Sakura a lot. Usually, he wouldn't feel this upset about something unless it was really important to him. Poor Sasuke.' _

That night, Sasuke felt the guilt eating away at him inside. Tears stained his face until he fell asleep. His last thoughts before the night claimed him swimming through his head. _'I'm so sorry Sakura. Forgive me, please.'_

_With Kakashi and Sakura……._

Kakashi carried Sakura to their room. As soon as they were in the door, Sakura began to cry. Kakashi sat on the bed with her crying into his chest, rubbing circles into her back. "H-h-he was watching me. H-h-he could have raped me. I-I-I was s-so s-scared."

"Shhh…it's okay, Sakura."

She continued to sob. "N-n-no, i-i-it's not. W-what if he comes back? What if he's still watching me?"

Kakashi kissed her forehead. "It's alright. I'll protect you, Sakura. I'll make sure he and anyone else will never hurt you again."

She looked at him, what she saw made her smile. _'He's telling the truth.'_

"Thank you." She kissed him softly and snuggled closer to him. He held her tighter and continued to rub circles into her back.

A few minutes passed. Sakura stopped crying and her breathing pattern was steadily becoming normal. He looked down at her. "Sakura, we need to get dressed."

Sakura nodded slowly and padded to the bathroom with a nightgown in her hands. Kakashi changed into some boxers. A few minutes later, Sakura came out. Kakashi walked over to her. "I'm going to wash my face and mask." She nodded. Kakashi walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink. He washed the blood of his face and put his mask in the sink to soak. He turned off the light and stepped out.

When he came out, Sakura was sitting with her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. "Sakura, are you going to be alright?" She looked up at him and nodded slowly. She turned away and looked out the window at the night sky. "Would you like to watch the stars with me?" Sakura smiled and ran to the window. Kakashi smiled and followed behind her.

She watched the stars twinkle in the blue and ebony sky. She felt arms circle her waist and a chin resting on her head. She leaned into Kakashi's embrace. She turned around and leaned on his chest. She looked into his mismatched eyes. "Thank you, Kakashi." She tip toed and pressed her lips against his. "I really mean it."

She smiled warmly at him and he returned the gesture. He then cupped her chin and gently pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back and wrapped her lips around his neck and he gently pushed her closer to him. He licked her lower lip. She opened her mouth and he entered, his tongue tasting her. She slowly returned the gesture. He groaned and they kissed each other passionately.

They pulled apart, panting. Their darkened eyes fogged with unnamed emotions. Kakashi knew what one of them was. _'I can't. I'd be taking advantage of her and I'd just hurt her even more.' _

"Sakura, you need to get some rest." She nodded. She crawled into the bed and he crawled in beside her. "Kakashi, will you hold me?"

His eye widened. "Sakura, you were just violated and I don't think it'd be a good i-"

"Please?" He looked into her eyes and saw the fear in them. He nodded and wrapped her in his arms. He fell asleep, his face next to hers.

She looked at the man in front of her. An unconscious smile graced her features. _'I guess I do like him.'_ She snuggled closer to him and fell asleep, her troubles melting in his embrace.

----------

Well, ch.18 is done. There's more to come. After all, liking is not the same as loving. Who will get Sakura's heart and what will fate do to our favorite team?


	19. A Date?

Well, updates will slow down like hell after August 27 due to school. I'll try to update as soon as I can. So enjoy the daily updates while they last.

-------

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kakashi. I also don't own WEEZER.**

--------

**Ch.19: A Date?**

The day after the incident, Ayame, Saita, and Keiko came to visit. Sakura was feeling a little better, but was still a little shaky. Kisa came up with Hiro to apologize and check up on her. Kakashi never left her side unless it required privacy (like the bathroom or girl talk). The day after that, the man who peeked in the bath was mysteriously injured. When asked what happened, he said he fell down the stairs, but the look of fear in his eyes said different. No one asked anymore because they all thought he deserved it. Later, the man paid for the damages and was slapped with a restraining order by Sakura's friends and Kakashi. Four days later, Sakura was almost completely back to normal. Sakura decided that'd she spend the day with Saita and Ayame, so Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were left alone that day.

"So, how's she doing, sensei?" asked Naruto.

"A lot better. I think she's getting over it. She's almost fully recovered. I think today's her last day."

"That's good to hear." said Sasuke.

"So what should we do for Sakura-chan?"

"Hm…maybe we should do something for her like a party or something." They sat in silence. A light bulb appeared above Naruto's head. "We should have a party for her. It'll be the four of us and I know just what to do, just stall her tomorrow and teme and I will get ready for it. Bring her to our room at 8:00 tomorrow and don't be late, sensei!"

'_Somehow, I have a feeling this will be embarrassing.'_ thought Kakashi.

Sakura came back later that day. As soon as she came back, she changed into her sleeping clothes and plopped into bed, fast asleep. _'I guess she had a lot of fun today.'_ Kakashi thought. He decided to take a walk and left a note for her in case she woke up.

The night sky was glittering above him as he walked. He had no idea where he was going, he was just following where his feet decided to take him. He suddenly stopped in front of a shop. _'Huh?'_

He looked up._ 'A flower shop?' _

'_**Well, it seemed like the best place to bring you.' **_

'_What are you talking about?' _

'_**Well, you have to stall Sakura tomorrow so I was thinking, you could take her on a date.' **_

'_A date?' _

'_**Well, yeah. You could ask her to the festival.'**_

'_Okay, but a date?!' _

'_**How else would you get your feelings known?' **_

'_I don't know.' _

'_**What? Too chicken?' **_

'_What?! I am not!' _

'_**Yeah, you are.'**_

'_Am not!' _

'_**Prove it!' **_

'_Fine.' _

'_**You have to buy her flowers and take her on a date tomorrow. You'll ask her to the festival and you will be her escort.' **_

'_Deal. Wait, what?!' _

'_**Deals a deal and you can't break your word.'**_

'_Fine, but you can't interfere.' _

'_**Done.'**_

The bell above the door rang. A clerk came out from the back. He looked about mid forties and had brown hair. "Hello." he said. "How may I help you this evening?"

Kakashi looked around the shop. "I'm looking for a bouquet of flowers to give to my friend."

"Sure, any clue of what you'd like to give them?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, no."

"Well, describe to me why you're giving it to your friend."

"Well, she's gotten over a traumatic experience recently so my friends and I are throwing her a party. It's my job to stall her while they get ready and I was thinking of taking her on a date."

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, is your friends name Haruno Sakura?"

Kakashi blinked. "How did you know?"

"It was all over the news. Poor girl. Is she alright?"

"She's getting better."

"She's an incredible girl."

Kakashi chuckled and smiled. "She is. She really is."

The clerk smiled. "I know just what to give her. Wait here." The clerk went into the back and came out with a bouquet of twelve red roses and a single rose. "Here. This seems about right. What do you think."

"I think she'll love it. How much do I owe you?"

"Usually, it's about 2,000 yen for both of these, but since you're a good person and I happen to like you, I'll give you a discount. 1,400 yen."

"I couldn't, really."

"Please, I insist."

"Okay, but would you tell me your name? I'd like to thank you in some way."

"Oh no, that's not necessary. This is for a good cause, but I will tell you my name. It's Katsuya."

"Thank you." Kakashi bowed and exited the shop. Katsuya looked on as Kakashi walked towards the inn. "I wish you luck on your date and I hope she loves you back as much as you do her."

-----

_The next morning…_

Sakura sleepily rolled over to her side when she felt something was missing. She cracked her open her eyes to see what it was. Her eyes widened in panic. "Kakashi?!" She flipped off the covers and spotted a single red rose on top of a note. The note read:

_Sakura,_

_Meet me in the lobby at 10:00. Wear something nice, but casual._

_-Kakashi_

Sakura was confused. _'Wear something nice? What does that mean? But he did say to meet him in the lobby at 10:00 for something. Must be important if he wants me to dress nice. I wonder what it is.'_

Sakura hopped out of bed and went out into the shower. She put on a white dress with a light green sash around the middle. She put on some light make-up, a silver bracelet, some white sandals, and ran out the door.

Sakura looked around the lobby. _'Where is he? It's 10:00.' _She went to the front desk. "Kisa-san, have you seen Kakashi?"

"I'm right behind you." Sakura turned around and her breath was caught in her throat. Kakashi was in a white dress shirt and black pants. "Kakashi?"

"These are for you." He said as he held out the bouquet of red roses.

"They're beautiful, but Kakashi, what are we dressed up for?"

Kakashi stood with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Well…I was hoping for a date with you." he said, blushing.

"A date?" Her head was reeling. _'He asked me out on a date?' _

Kakashi's hand dropped from his neck. "I understand, you don't want to. Don't worry."

"N-n-no! It's just that it caught me by surprise. I'd love to." He smiled and kissed her forehead. She blushed. "Thank you, you won't regret it."

Kakashi picked up the picnic basket at his side and put the blanket under his arm. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the inn. Kisa smiled at them. '_Ahh..young love, but will it be enough, Kakashi? Will it be enough?'_

Naruto and Sasuke came down the stairs. "Mornin Kisa-san. So did they leave yet?"

Kisa laughed. "Yes, they did."

"Where did sensei say he was taking her?" asked Naruto.

"He said that lake Sakura and I hid out at. They're going on a picnic." replied Sasuke.

'_Lucky bastard. If he tries anything, I'll slice his hands off.' _

Kisa blinked. "Which lake is that, Sasuke-san."

"Huh? Oh, it's the larger one near the forest. Why?"

Kisa looked down. "Well, although beautiful, that lake has a tragic tale attached to it."

Naruto blinked. "Really? How?"

Kisa looked at Naruto. "Well, if you could spare a moment of your time, I'd be happy to tell you."

They moved to the waiting room near the lobby. Kisa poured some tea and began. "Well, this story is real and it also explains how the lake's name came to be."

"What is it called, Kisa-san?" Naruto asked.

"It's called Crystal Tears lake, but the villagers know it as the lake of love and regret. You see, it was many centuries ago, there lived a prince and village girl. They were both quite beautiful and kind. They were both good friends and spent as much time together as possible. Everyone knew they were in love except them.

"One day, the king announced a festival to be held for a special occasion. No one knew what the occasion was, but didn't pay it any mind. The next day, a princess from another country came. The villagers celebrated her arrival.

"The princess was quite beautiful, but was also quite evil. She fell in love with the prince and tried to make him fall in love with her. All of her attempts were in vain, for the prince was in love with the village girl. Slowly, the prince realized his feelings for her and began trying to deter the princess as much as possible. Then, one day, he gave the girl a hair ribbon as a present. She loved it and started to wear it everyday.

"Soon, the festival had arrived. The villagers all wore their best kimonos and things. The village girl was undoubtedly the most beautiful of all. The princess was jealous of her and decided to break her heart, for she knew of her feelings toward the prince. The princess asked her for a minute of her time at the willow tree grove. The girl accepted.

"The prince was also sent the same message and was told to be there five minutes earlier than the girl. He complied and met her there. The princess kissed him and wouldn't let him free of her grasp. The girl saw all this and fled to the lake they used to always meet at. The prince ran after her but was stopped by the princess. He asked her why and she told him, she couldn't stand being second to the girl.

"The prince escaped and ran into the forest toward the lake, but arrived too late. She was no where to be found and her hair ribbon slowly sinking into the water. On the dock, he saw a note stained with her tears. He read it and what he read made him cry. The note said _"I'm sorry. I should've known I never belonged with you. I realize that now, but I want you to know before I die, that I always loved you and always will."_ The prince cried her name and crystal-clear tears of regret streamed down his face. They created ripples in the water and caused the water to become crystal-clear also.

"He mourned her death and it ate at him. He wouldn't come out of his room and he chanted over and over, "If only you knew. If only you knew." A few days later, he died of a broken heart. His dying words were "The only regret I have from my mortal life is never telling you, that I had loved you too."

"It is said that the girl waits on the surface of the lake every full moon for the prince to come and he's forever cursed to run through the forest trying to reachher."

Naruto and Sasuke were deep in thought. "It seems like she thought he'd be happier without her. I wonder how they both must have felt, what was going through their heads at the time. I guess it's telling us to live for the day while we can. It's a lot like our life as shinobi, eh Sasuke?"

"Hn."

'_It seems a little like what's going on with us right now, but it could be coincidence.'_

"Thank you for telling us the story, Kisa-san." Said Sasuke. "Dobe, we still have to do stuff before they come back."

"Oh yeah. Bye Kisa-san!"

"Take care." said Kisa. _'It seems that Sakura-san and Kakashi-san are more special than I thought. Could it be? No, but still.'_

---------

_When everything is wrong_

_when I'm feeling blue_

Kakashi and Sakura were walking in the village. Some of the fans stopped and glared at them. Kakashi and Sakura didn't notice, they continued to walk in the comfort and company of the other.

_You are such a blessing_

_brings light to all of my darkness_

Sakura looked up at Kakashi. "You know, you never told me what we were going to do."

Kakashi blinked and smiled. "No, I guess I didn't."

"Well are you going to tell me?"

Kakashi chuckled. "And ruin the surprise?"

Sakura pouted cutely. "Fine."

_You are my best friend  
and I love you,_

_and I love you  
Yes I do_

"Okay Sakura, now you have to close your eyes and no peeking." he said.

"Fine." She closed her eyes and cracked them open when she thought he wasn't open. "Sakura."

"Fine, this time I promise." She shut her eyes tightly. She felt Kakashi's hand grab her hand and led her towards something. Her legs moved hesitantly.

"Sakura, I won't let anything happen to you, now relax." Sakura nodded and followed his lead.

_There is no other one _

_that can take your place  
I feel happy inside _

_when I see your face  
I hope you believe me  
'Cause I speak sincerely  
and I mean it when I tell you_

Kakashi stopped and turned to face her. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

She cracked them open and they widened in surprise. "Kakashi, it's beautiful. Even more than when I was here last time."

He chuckled. "I'm glad. Come on." He led her down the dirt path to a tree near the dock on the lake. Her eyes widened. "Wow! Kakashi, how'd you find this place?"

"Well, yesterday, when you went out, I decided to check this place out."

_You are my best friend  
and I love you, _

_and I love you  
Yes I do_

Kakashi set up the blanket and the basket. Sakura sat down beside him and looked at the view. She heard a POP sound and turned to Kakashi who handed her a flute of champagne. "Kakashi?"

"I thought it would be a nice touch."

Sakura giggled. "I never pegged you to be romantic, but it's nice." She brushed her lips against his. "Thank you."

_I'm here right beside you  
I will never leave you  
and I feel the pain you feel_

_when you start crying_

They finished eating and sat next to each other, enjoying the peace. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She was shocked at first, but sank into the embrace. A few minutes later, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Would you like to explore the area with me?" She turned towards him and smiled softly. They both got up and walked hand in hand into the forest.

_You are my best friend  
and I love you, _

_and I love you  
Yes I do_

Their feet carried them to a grove. "Kakashi, look! Sakura trees!"

"Gingko trees too. It must be beautiful in the spring when the sakura blossoms bloom."

"Yeah, too bad we didn't come here earlier."

"Hey Kakashi."

"What is it?"

"Tag!" He blinked and smiled as she ran from him. "Hey, no fair!" he said.

She laughed and hid behind a tree. "You must be getting old, Kakashi, if you can't catch me."

He laughed. "I'm not old and you know it."

"Then catch me." He went right and she went to her right, dodging it. He tried left, same thing happened. Then he got an idea. He faked left and caught her as she tried to dodge it. "Looks like I win."

"Hey!" she laughed. "Okay! You can put me down." He lowered her to the ground.

She took this chance to push him backwards, but he grabbed her causing him to fall with her. "Oww." Sakura pulled her head up. "What was that for? That hurt you know." she said.

"Says the person who started this. At least you had me to break your fall."

"Falling in the grass doesn't hurt that much."

"Not unless you fall on a rock."

"Oh!" She became worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." His breath tickled her lips. She blushed at how close they were, but couldn't pull herself away.

She stared at his mask-covered face and hesitantly pulled down part of his mask. He did nothing to stop her. She continued to pull it down until it was off his face. She stared at his face and slowly brought her gaze to his lips. She put hers on his and kissed him. Kakashi moved his arms from his side and wrapped it over her sprawled figure. He kissed her back. She kissed him harder and licked his lower lip. He opened and she explored. Their tongues danced around each other. Kakashi moved one hand to cup the back of her head and the other to her back while she meshed her hands into his hair. They pulled back hesitantly for air. Panting, their half-lidded eyes met. Kakashi smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I was wondering, if you'd like to accompany me to the festival."

She smiled and hugged him. She pulled back and met his face, their noses barely touching. "Yes." She whispered.

He kissed her again, briefly. "Come on, we have to get back to our basket." She nodded and they walked back, her head resting on his shoulder and him resting his head on hers.

_You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do  
Yes I do...  
Yes I do_


	20. The Party

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Switchfoot, the Red Hot Chili Peppers, Ciara, or Stacie Orrico.**

**-----**

**Ch.20: The Party**

Sakura and Kakashi were about three blocks away from the inn. It was dark out now. After they had their picnic, they went and watched a movie. He looked at Sakura. "Sakura, did you have a good time?"

"Yes, it was wonderful."

"I'm glad. I did too. Oh, we have to hurry back."

"What's the rush?"

"Naruto told me to bring you back by 8:00 sharp."

"Why?"

"It's a secret, but you'll like it. I promise."

'_At least I hope you will.'_

They stood outside of the room. "You ready, Sakura?" She nodded. Kakashi opened the door and moved out of the way. Naruto popped out and screamed "Surprise Sakura!" Sasuke had a party favor in his mouth and made an unenthusiastic toot.

Sakura laughed. "What's going on?"

"Well, Kakashi, teme, and I had an idea to give you a party. You know, to celebrate you getting better and all, so we got Kakashi to get you out of the inn for the day."

Sakura was on the verge of tears. _'It was only to get me out of the inn for the day?'_

"So sensei, how'd you do it?"

"I took Sakura on a date."

"**WHAT?!!**" screamed Naruto. Sasuke's mouth was hanging open and the favor was dropped on the floor, forgotten.

"I took Sakura on a date." He looked at her. "I did it because I wanted to, not because I had to."

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

Naruto shook his head. "Well, come on! We have to get this party started."

Naruto dragged the two to the middle of the room. "Look what me and teme found in town!" He ripped the drape off of something sitting on the chair. Kakashi's eye widened. "Is that a?"

"Karaoke machine!" laughed Sakura. "Hahaha. Naruto, you sure know how to cheer a person up."

He grinned. "Yeah, we rented from this guy in the middle of the village."

"Who's up first?"

"Why don't you go, Naruto?"

He grinned. "Sure."

He plugged it into the t.v. and chose a song. The music started and he began to sing.

I've been thinkin' maybe I've been partly cloudy  
Maybe I'm the chance of rain  
And maybe I'm overcast and maybe  
All my luck's washed down the drain

I've been thinkin' 'bout everyone, everyone you look so lonely  
But when I look at the stars,  
When I look at the stars,  
When I look at the stars  
I see someone else  
When I look at the stars, the stars  
I feel like myself

Stars looking at our planet,  
Watching entropy and pain  
And maybe startin' to wonder  
How the chaos in our lives could pass as sane

I've been thinkin' 'bout the meaning of resistance  
Of a world beyond our own  
And suddenly the infinite and penitent  
Began to look like home

I've been thinkin' 'bout everyone, everyone you look so empty  
But when I look at the stars,  
When I look at the stars,  
When I look at the stars  
I see someone else  
When I look at the stars, the stars  
I feel like myself

__

Naruto bowed while Sakura and Kakashi clapped. Sasuke smirked. "Okay, Sakura. Your turn." He handed her the mic and she got up and chose a song. She waited until the words appeared on the screen and began.

There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more

I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing

There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more

i'm wanting more  
I'm always waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed...

__

_There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more_

The song ended and Sakura opened her eyes. Kakashi was smiling at her, Naruto whistled at her, and Sasuke clapped. "Your turn Sasuke." she smiled. He sighed and got off his chair. He picked a song and waited for it to show up on screen. The song started. He took a deep breath and started to sing.

We Are  
Crooked souls trying to stay up straight  
Dry eyes in the pouring rain,  
While the shadow proves the sunshine,  
the shadow proves the sunshine

Too scared that I'll run aways  
Hold fast till the brink of daylight where,  
The shadow proves the sunshine,  
The shadow proves the sunshine

O, Lord, why did you forsake me?  
O, Lord, don't be far away (away)  
Storm clouds gathering beside me  
Please Lord, don't look the other way

I am a,  
Crooked soul trying to stay up straight  
Dry eyes in the pouring rain  
Where the shadow proves the sunshine,  
the shadow proves the sunshine

Too scared that I'll run aways  
Hold fast till the brink of daylight where,  
The shadow proves the sunshine,  
The shadow proves the sunshine

Yeah, yeah!  
Shine on me

Yeah, yeah!  
Shine on me

Yeah, yeah!  
Shine on me

Yeah, yeah! (shine on me)

(Oh!)

(Oh!)

(Oh!)

We're,  
Crooked souls trying to stay up straight  
Dry eyes in the pouring rain  
Where the shadow proves the sunshine,  
the shadow proves the sunshine

Too scared that I'll run aways  
Holds fast till the brink of daylight where,  
The shadow proves the sunshine,  
The shadow proves the sunshine

Yeah, yeah (the shadow proves the sunshine)  
Shine on me (the shadow proves the sunshine)

Yeah, yeah (the shadow proves the sunshine)  
Shine on me (the shadow proves the sunshine)

Yeah, yeah (the shadow proves the sunshine)  
Shine on me (the shadow proves the sunshine)

__

Sasuke smirked and tossed the microphone to Kakashi. "You're up." Kakashi picked a random song and waited for it to start. He began.

No turning water into wine  
No learning while you're in the line  
I'll take you to the broken sign  
You see these lights are blue

Come and get it, lost it at the city limits  
Say goodbye cause they will find the way to trim it  
Everybody lookin' for a silly gimmick  
Gotta get away, can't take it for another minute

This town is made of many things  
Just look at what the current brings  
So high it's only promising  
This place was made on you

Tell me baby, what's your story  
Where you come from and where you want to go this time  
Tell me lover, are you lonely  
The thing we need is never all that hard to find  
Tell me baby, what's your story  
Where do you come from and where you want to go this time  
You're so lovely, are you lonely  
Or giving up on the innocence you left behind

Some claim to have the fortitude  
To shrewd to blow the interlude  
Sustaining pain to set the mood  
Step out to be renewed

I move you like a baritone  
Jungle brothers on the microphone  
Getting over with an undertone  
This time it's time to turn to stone

Chitty chitty baby when your nose is in the nitty gritty  
Life can be a little sweet but life can be a little shitty  
What a pity, Boston and a Kansas City  
Lookin' for a hundred but you only ever found a fi'ty

Three fingers in the honeycomb  
You ring just like a xylophone  
Devoted to the chromosome  
The day that you left home

Tell me baby, what's your story  
Where you come from and where you want to go this time  
Tell me lover, are you lonely  
The thing we need is never all that hard to find  
Tell me baby, what's your story  
Where you come from and where you want to go this time  
You're so lovely, are you lonely  
Or giving up on the innocence that you left behind, behind

__

Everyone in the room was still. Kakashi put his hand on the back of his neck. "I didn't think I was that bad."

"N-no. It's just that we never knew you could sing that good." said Sakura.

"How'd you sing so fast sensei?!"

"Don't know actually."

Sasuke was burning with jealousy. _'How'd he do that? I mean, first there was that date with Sakura, then she and dobe are going on about how great he is. Feh.'_

'_**Well, you can always ask her to the festival.'**_

'_Hn.'_

Sasuke cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. "Shouldn't we continue with the party?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot." replied Naruto. He tapped a finger on his chin. "Let's see, what did I plan next? Oh yeah, strip poker!"

Everyone looked at him. "You've got to be kidding me." they all said. "Nope, now sit." They sat and Naruto dealt the cards.

(A/N: I forgot how to play poker so I'll just say who lost what.)

In the first round, Sakura won. Naruto lost his shirt, Sasuke lost his sock, and Kakashi lost his eyepatch. Second round, Kakashi won. He got his eyepatch back, Sakura lost a sandal, Sasuke lost his other sock, and Naruto lost his belt. Third round, Sasuke won. Sakura lost another sandal, Sasuke got back a sock, and Naruto lost his pants. Next round, Naruto won. He got back his pants, Sakura lost her dress, Sasuke lost his T-shirt, and Kakashi lost his shirt. Fifth round, Sakura won. She got back her dress, Kakashi lost his belt, Naruto lost his pants, and Sasuke lost his belt. Sixth round, by a stroke of luck, Naruto won. He got back his pants, Sakura lost the dress and Kakashi and Sasuke lost their pants. The next round, Sakura won. She got back her dress and that left Kakashi and Sasuke. "Do we have to?" they asked.

"Naruto?"

"Well, this _is _strip poker. So yes." Kakashi and Sasuke cursed under their breath and took off their boxers. Sakura blushed and covered her eyes. "You know what, let's stop. I won already and I'm pretty sure that they're pretty cold."

"Yes." they replied and glared at Naruto.

"Fine." he relented.

Sakura handed them back their clothes, careful not to look at them anymore than she had to. "Sakura, you can turn around now. We're dressed." Kakashi said. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Dobe, you want to give Sakura a heart attack?"

"Heh heh. Sorry Sakura."

"N-n-no problem." she said blushing. _'It's not like I have seen one before. I'm a medic-nin. We get cases involving treatment there sometimes, but they're my best guyfriends. It'd be really awkward.' _

"Ne? Sakura-chan? You okay?"

She nodded. "Just thinking."

"So what should we do next? I ran out of ideas."

"How about truth or dare, but adult." suggested Sakura.

"It's your party." replied Sasuke before sitting.

"Okay."

They sat in a circle. "So what should be the consequences?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, how about if you don't do the truth, you go skinny-dipping while the others take pictures."

"What about dare?" asked Naruto. "How about you have to read Kakashi's Icha Icha out loud to him. This only applies to Sasuke, Naruto, and me, Kakashi. For you, you'll have to walk around town without your mask for an hour."

Kakashi sighed. "Fine."

"Who's starting?"

"I will!" chirped Naruto. "Okay, teme. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink 5 shots of the gin we bought today."

"Augh. Fine." Sasuke grabbed the gin and a shot glass and downed five of them. "My turn. Dobe, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, what was going through your mind when Hiashi came after you for proposing to Hinata?"

"I saw my life pass by my eyes and then I thought, 'Damn, I'm stupid.' then I thought about how much I love Hinata."

"Aww…, that's so sweet Naruto." said Sakura. Naruto blushed and thought for a minute.

He continued thinking before pointing at Sakura. "Heh heh, okay Sakura. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not wear your dress for the rest of the party!"

"**WHAT?!**" screamed Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Would you rather read Icha Icha to Kakashi?" Sakura growled at Naruto before removing her dress. "I'll get you back, Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah. Go Sakura."

"Okay, Kakashi."

"Dare."

"Well, you've already shown us what's under your mask so I dare you to go the rest of the vacation without Icha Icha."

"Sure."

Sasuke's jaw dropped and Naruto gasped. "Hell has just frozen over." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kakashi thought for a minute. "I dare you to dance to the song "Goodies" by Ciara.

Sakura blinked. "That's it?" Kakashi nodded. "Fine."

Sakura got up and turned on the karaoke machine and played the song. She started moving her hips to the music. She slid her finger down from her chest to her stomach. Kakashi and Sasuke were wide-eyed and drooling. Naruto smirked. _'These guys are hopeless.'_

She continued dancing until the song stopped and went over to close Kakashi's and Sasuke's mouth. "How'd you learn to dance like that?" asked Sasuke. "Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Hinata. I also picked up a few moves from Anko. You'd be amazed at what we can really do on the dance floor."

Sakura sat back down and smiled. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Hn. Dare."

"I dare you to do Naruto's Sexy-no-Jutsu!" Sasuke's shocked expression caused the rest of them to bust a gut. Sakura started tearing. "Well, are you or are you not?" He muttered a "Fine."

"Sexy-no-Jutsu!" A poof of smoke appeared and there was Sasuke, as a girl, with nothing covering him/her, but some clouds of smoke. Five minutes passed. "You can stop now." He changed back.

They kept playing for a few more hours. Sakura yawned. "It's getting late guys. I'm gonna go to bed."

Her drunken friends nodded. Kakashi downed his 15th shot. His vision was starting to blur. "I think I will too." Sakura grabbed her dress, downed the rest of her 11th shot and left with Kakashi. Soon afterwards, Naruto and Sasuke collapsed on their bed.

Sakura and Kakashi entered their room also. Sakura unceremoniously dropped her dress on the chair and collapsed in the bed. Kakashi chuckled and lifted her up and tucked her into the bed. He slid in beside her and wrapped her in his arms, falling into the dark void of the night. They were all in for one hell of a hangover the next morning.


	21. A Little Hope

Well, I put my first lemon here. I labeled it in case you'd like to avoid it. Tell me how I did. I need reviews to know what to improve on for my next lemon in this fic which is not that far away people!

------

**Disclaimer: Okay. Don't own Naruto or Kakashi.**

---------

**Ch.21: A Little Hope**

"Augh. My head."

Sakura sat up holding her head. She blinked and began to rub her temples, blue chakra flowing from her fingers. _'It pays to be a medic, but what happened last night?'_

She looked down and gasped. Kakashi woke up. "Mm…Mornin."

"Um, Kakashi? We didn't do anything last night, right?"

Kakashi blinked and pushed himself up onto his elbow, the covers resting just above his waist. "Naruto gave you that party, remember?"

Sakura's hangover gone, she remembered what happened the night before. "Oh yeah, we did karaoke. You sing pretty good, Kakashi. Let's see. Afterwards, we played strip poker and you and Sasuke lost all your clothes." As soon she said that, she blushed. Kakashi chuckled. "You have only yourself to blame."

"For being good at strip poker?"

"Exactly."

"At least I gave you back your clothes. I didn't want to keep playing with you naked in front of me."

"I don't look that bad underneath my clothes."

'_Don't I know it.'_ Sakura thought.

Kakashi fell on his back. "Damn my head hurts."

"You look a little green too. Here, let me." Sakura bent over Kakashi and started rubbing chakra into his temples. Unknown to her, she was giving him a good long look at her cleavage. _'Must resist. Temptation.'_ Unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away, so he lay there until she removed her hands. He cursed the loss of her touch.

"Feeling any better Kakashi?" He grunted and walked to the bathroom. Sakura watched as he entered the bathroom door. _'What's wrong with him?'_

Kakashi ripped off his mask and groaned. He turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face. _'Ugh. Damn morning wood.'_

It was true. He usually had it and didn't really care, but after the cleavage incident, it was painful._ 'Two options. Either wait it out or take care of it in the shower.' _

'_**You're seriously considering to wait it out? Considering how painful it is?'**_

'_A shinobi should be able to handle any measure of pain.' _

'_**Good luck and I mean it. You'll need seeing how that will probably take an hour to subside and if I remember correctly, you don't have that long.'**_

'_Shit.'_ Kakashi vented a frustrated growl. _'Fine, shower, it is.'_

------------------------------------------------First Lemon------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi undressed and turned on the water. He stepped in and felt the initial shock of the cold. The water slowly began to warm. His hand slowly tracing the sensitive skin of his abdomen. His heart raced a little. He grabbed himself and squeezed. His head fell back. He let his mind wander as he moved his hand up and down and soon, he thought of Sakura. He increased his rhythm, his breathing became fast. He remembered how soft her body was and how she kissed him. That did him in.

He arched himself into his hand as he groaned. "Sakura" he cried, the sound of the shower muffling the sound. He hung his head against his chest and watched as the white liquid dripped down the shower wall. He panted. _'Better clean this up.'_

He quickly finished his shower and cleaned up the wall. Drying himself off, he put on some clothes and exited the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------End Lemon----------------------------------------------------

Sakura heard the door click open. "Everything alright?"

He nodded and sat on his bed. He reached for his signature book when Sakura chirped, "Don't even think about it. Remember the dare? You're not supposed to read that for the rest of the vacation."

Kakashi retracted his hand. "Then what do you expect me to do?" Sakura looked over her shoulder. "Not my problem." With that, Sakura sauntered into the bathroom leaving Kakashi to curse to his heart's content.

_With Sasuke and Naruto…_

The sun peeked through the curtains into their room, shining directly on Sasuke. He opened his eyes and immediately shouted, "Shit, my eyes!" followed by a "Fuck, my aching head!"

This woke up Naruto. He put his arm over his eyes. "Shut up, teme. Augh. Fuck. I hate hangovers."

"Hn. Whatever, just stop talking." Sasuke hissed in pain. "Guess we have to drag our asses to Sakura later." Naruto nodded and moved to get some aspirin.

Half an hour later, Naruto knocked on the door to his friends' room. Sakura opened the door. "Hi Naruto."

"Ack! Too loud! Too loud!"

"Sorry," she whispered, "Come in." She closed the door behind her and put her hands on her hips, facing Naruto. "Lemme guess, hangover treatment?"

"Yeah." replied Naruto, clutching his head in his hand. "Teme said he was gonna come later."

Kakashi smiled. "I guess I'll get breakfast for all of us, seeing how Sakura is playing nurse this morning for all of us."

'_That sounded so dirty.'_ Sakura nodded and Kakashi grabbed his wallet and left.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke came into the room. Naruto got up from the chair he was sitting in and waved goodbye. "Come sit down, Sasuke." She patted the chair Naruto was just in. He plunked down and Sakura focused chakra to her hand. "So how much did you drink Sasuke? I drank 11 shots, Kakashi drank 15, and Naruto drank 12. How about you?"

"14." came the reply.

"Wow. No wonder your hangover's a bitch. Well, this might take a little longer than everyone else, so get comfortable." He closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura finished. "I guess we should lay off the alcohol. I'm surprised no one puked."

"Who said they didn't? Dobe puked in the bathroom when he went to get the aspirin."

"Eww.."

"At least you don't have to share a room with him, he snores like a chainsaw."

Sakura chuckled. "I know that. How does Hinata put up with that?"

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe says she wears ear plugs." They looked at each other and broke out laughing. "Seriously?!" asked Sakura. Sasuke covered his mouth and nodded.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Well, anyway, you're done, Sasuke. I'll see you later." Sasuke got up and grabbed her wrist. Sakura looked back. "Nani?"

Sasuke looked at his shoes. "Um, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the festival with me." Sakura gasped. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but Kakashi asked me yesterday. I'm so sorry. Really, I am."

Sasuke dropped her arm. "Oh. I see." he said, disappointment leaking through his voice and eyes. Sakura grew worried. She raised her hand to cup his cheek, but he tore away from the embrace and ran out the door. She watched him leave the room. "Sasuke." she whispered.

Sasuke ran out of the inn and poofed away. He reappeared at Lake Clarity. He sat on the dock, drawing patterns in the air with his fingers while he leaned against the tree. _'She chose Kakashi over me. How could she? I thought she loved me.'_

'_**Hey, you're not being fair. Kakashi asked earlier than you, what was she supposed to do? Reject him?'**_

'_Yes. She could've at least waited until I asked her.' _

'_**You're being ridiculous. She couldn't say no to him and she didn't know you were planning on asking her. She wasn't planning on hurting you. I mean, she won't hurt a person if she can help it and in case you haven't noticed, she does love you.' **_

'_No she doesn't.' _

'_**Yes she does, you just need to figure that out. Time will tell. Until then, we'll go on with our lives, but you might not like how this ends, but pain is a part of our lives. You should know that better than everyone, or at least, most people.' **_

'_Hn. Fine, I'll wait.' _

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked. He looked up at the person in front of him. "Oh, Ayame, hi."

Ayame smiled at him. Sasuke's heart leapt a little. "Would you mind if I sat with you?" Sasuke shook his head and scooted over. She sat down, hugged her knees to her body, and looked at him. Sasuke looked back at her. "What?"

"Would you mind telling me what wrong?" Ayame asked.

'_How'd she know? Must be a lucky guess.' _

"I asked someone to the festival and they turned me down." Ayame looked out on the lake. "Do you mean Sakura?" Sasuke was shocked and blushed slightly. After getting over the shock, he sighed and hung his head. "How'd you know?" he muttered.

Ayame continued looking out on the lake. "Because I can see it in the way you look at her, like the way Kakashi looks at her, but slightly different."

"What?"

"Oops." Ayame covered her mouth and blushed. "Nothing, nothing."

"I heard it so you might as well explain."

Ayame sighed. "Well, some of the people in the village know how you two feel towards Sakura. I'm surprised she doesn't. The way we know is how you act and how your eyes look when she's mentioned."

"And that is?"

"Well, you two both get a look in your eye when Sakura is mentioned. The way you look is similar to Kakashi."

"How is that?"

Ayame looked at him. "I wouldn't know. It's your heart, what do you think?" Sasuke looked at the lake and sighed. "I wouldn't know. Even if it's my heart, I've shut it away for so long, I can't tell what it does anymore."

Ayame put her hand on his arm, worry in her eyes. Sasuke stared into them, Ayame stared back. Their faces moved closer together. Sasuke moved his head to the side. "Sorry." he said.

"For what?"

"For making you worry about me."

Ayame laughed. "It's no problem, it's my job as your friend to help you in any way I can." she smiled.

"Well, I have to make it up to you somehow."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, would you like to come to the festival with me?" Sasuke looked at her in surprise. "I understand. Well, I better get back to the store." She got up and looked back at him. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Sasuke."

She slowly walked down the path back to the village square. Sasuke blinked and saw her figure moving away from him. He ran to catch up to her and grabbed her wrist. She turned back to face him. "Nani? What is it, Sasuke."

"Well, I decided to go with you to the festival. That is, if the offer still stands."

Ayame's eyes widened and her small smile grew to a grin. She couldn't hold back her excitement and hugged him. He wasn't expecting that so he fell backwards, bringing he with him. She landed on top of him with her arms encircling his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sasuke blushed deep red. "N-n-no problem."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Sasuke blushed deeper and looked down at her. She looked down also and blushed deep red also. "S-s-sorry! I shouldn't have done that. It was just you made me so happy that I couldn't control myself. Gomen."

Sasuke sat up bringing her up with him. He smiled. "It's okay, I understand. A lot of my friends do that too." He chuckled. "Maybe I'll invite them to you one day."

Ayame smiled. "I'd like that." She looked at her watch. "Oh no! I have to get back to the store! I'm already late!"

She scrambled off Sasuke and tried to run, but Sasuke just grabbed her wrist again. "I'll take you."

"No, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that."

Sasuke looked her in the eye. "It's no problem."

Ayame searched his eyes and saw he was serious, she nodded. "Okay." Sasuke kneeled down slightly. Ayame looked at him puzzled. "I'll carry you. It'll be easier and faster." When she didn't, he scooped her in his arms and ran to her store, a trail of dust behind them.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were sitting on the bed watching the t.v. They had finished breakfast and wasting time. A knock at the door came. "I wonder who that is?" Sakura whispered. She pushed herself off the bed and ran to the door. She opened the door. "Sasuke?"

"Hn." She swung the door open so Naruto and Kakashi could see him. Sakura put her hands around his. "Are you okay? Where were you?" she asked worriedly.

Sasuke looked down at her eyes. _'How could I even think she didn't love me?' _

"I'm okay. I was just thinking about earlier. Sorry for being an ass." She gripped his hands tighter. "Sasuke? Are you still mad?"

He kissed her on the cheek and smiled warmly back at her. "No. I'm fine. I think I needed to sort some things through. I'm sorry for making you worry. Can you forgive me?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course I can and I already did. Did you eat yet?" Sasuke nodded.

Sakura went into the room and Sasuke followed. Sasuke sat on the bed and looked at the t.v for a while. "Hey Kakashi. Can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" Kakashi nodded and they left the room. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other with the same question on their minds, _'What was that all about?'_

_In the hall……_

Kakashi and Sasuke stood in the hall. Kakashi closed the door behind him. "So Sasuke, what'd you want to talk about?"

Sasuke looked back at the man. "Sakura told me that you asked her to the festival. What I'd like to know is why?" he stated coolly, regarding the silver-haired man in front of him.

"I asked her because I wanted to."

Sasuke leaned against the wall and asked, "Why? How do you feel about Sakura?" Sasuke narrowed his gaze at him, daring him to try and lie.

Kakashi sighed. "Look Sasuke, I like Sakura a lot. Actually, I love her. More than a student and more than a friend."

Sasuke locked his jaw and slammed the wall behind him. _'I should have known. I don't have a chance with her now.' _

'_**But you can still love her. Kakashi can't take that away from you, no one can. Keep loving her and protect her with every fiber of your being. Keep her safe. Keep her happy. Kakashi can have her heart, but tell her she has yours.' **_

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. _'I guess he loved her too.' _

'_**It's hard not to fall in love with her.' **_

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and looked Kakashi straight in the eye. He took a deep breath. "Fine, Kakashi, you love her, but so do the rest of us." Sasuke's gaze became cold enough to freeze all the dimensions of hell at that moment. "If you hurt her in any way, and I mean it, I will make sure you will never be able to touch her again."

Sasuke glared at him, his eyes telling him that he could count on it. Kakashi nodded. Sasuke pushed past him, his hand on the doorknob. He stared at the door in front of him. "Protect her, Kakashi. I don't think I could bear it if someone hurt her again, and I don't think she can either."

Sasuke entered the room, leaving Kakashi to look at the closed door. Kakashi sighed. "I guess he really does love her." he whispered. _'Don't worry Sasuke, I wouldn't dream of it.'_

-------------

_Three days later…._

"I'm leaving now, Kakashi!"

Sakura called out as she reached for the door. "Take care." he smiled.

"Hai." Sakura nodded and locked the door behind her. She went down the stairs and walked into the lobby. "Hi Ayame!"

The black-haired girl turned around and smiled. "Hi Sakura!" Ayame ran up to Sakura and hugged. They released each other. "Kisa-san, I'm leaving now." said Sakura. Kisa walked from behind the front desk. "Bye Sakura-san, Ayame-san. Oh, Sakura-san, don't forget. You and your friends have to see me and Hiro for your kimonos tomorrow."

"Hai." replied Sakura. Ayame and Sakura said goodbye and went out.

They spent the whole day shopping for the festival the next day. Sakura and Ayame were walking back from the mall. "So who are you going to the festival with, Ayame? I already told you that I was going with Kakashi and you told me Keiko and Saita were going together, so what about you?"

Ayame looked down at her feet and blushed. "Um, well, I'm going to the festival with Sasuke."

"Oh, that's nice. Wait. WHAT?!"

"Ow, Sakura. Not so loud."

"Sorry. So you were why he calmed down so fast. He didn't tell me he was going with you."

"Well, I ran into him when I was on my break."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you for cheering him up."

Ayame looked at her and blushed redder. "W-what makes you say that?"

"Well, usually, only me and Naruto can calm him down when he's angry or upset, but it seems you've moved into the ranks with us."

Ayame's eyes widened. "Really? Wow!" Sakura looked slyly at her friend. "So tell me, Ayame. Do you like Sasuke?" Ayame blushed and looked at her shoes. "Don't worry. I won't tell. Just enjoy yourself at the festival tomorrow, ne?"

Ayame looked up and smiled. "Mm."

Sakura and Ayame were walking past the Tiger Lily café when the door opened. They moved around the door and continued on their way, when Ayame tripped. "Ow." Ayame rubbed her sore butt. "Are you okay, Ayame?"

"I'm fine Sakura." Sakura helped Ayame up and turn to the person in the door. "Who do you think you are, tripping people who come across your path?!"

"I think I'm me and I don't see people. all I see is dirt."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Yumi." she spat.

"In the flesh. Who'd you think it was?" Yumi replied.

'_Well, a lot of people.'_ Sakura thought.

'_**Bigfoot, Satan, the list goes on and on.'**_

"So little sister, who's the poor sap you begged to go to the festival with you?"

"I don't think Sasuke would appreciate you calling him a poor sap." pointed out Sakura.

"**WHAT?!**"

Yumi looked at Ayame in shock. "It's true." replied Ayame shyly. Yumi smirked. "Lucky you. Looks like someone is doing charity early this year. So who's going with you, whore?"

"I don't think you'd want to know." she replied. Yumi folded her arms in front of her chest. "Try me."

"She's right, big sister. You really wouldn't like it."

"Shut up brat. Just tell dammit."

Sakura sighed. "Kakashi." she said bluntly.

Yumi looked like she was going to go into cardiac arrest at any minute. Suddenly, she started laughing. "She's kidding, right, Ayame?" Ayame shook her head solemnly. Yumi turned her head to Sakura. "You really were kidding, right?"

"As much fun as it would be to trick you, I'm telling the truth. Come on, Ayame, I need to go back to the inn and you need to go practice with the band."

Ayame smiled. "Hai. Bye sister!" Ayame waved at her sister before catching up to Sakura. Yumi got over the shock and was livid. _'You are going down, Haruno, and I'm going to have fun watching you crumble.'_

-------------

_At the inn…_

Sakura ran up to her friends' rooms. She knocked on the door rapidly. "Get your asses out here! We need to see Hiro and Kisa for our clothes tomorrow!"

Sasuke opened the door slowly and walked out while Naruto skipped out. Kakashi took his sweet time while he walked out. Sakura ran into the room, dropped her bags, and met up with the rest of team 7. "Ready? Okay. Let's go!" She dragged the three of them and rushed down the stairs.

Kisa and Hiro were waiting at the bottom of the stairwell. "Hi Kisa-san, I got them down here as fast as I could."

Kisa started to giggle and Hiro started grumbling. "What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

Kisa stopped giggling. "Hiro didn't think you'd get them down here so fast, so now he owes me 1000 yen." Sakura started to giggle with Kisa.

Kisa calmed down and looked at her favorite guests. "You three will go with Hiro and Sakura-san, you'll come with me."

"Um. Okay. Guess I'll see you guys later." Sakura waved goodbye and left. "Follow me." said Hiro.

_With Hiro….. _

Hiro led them to a hallway leading from the backroom. _'So their house is connected to the inn by this hallway leading from the backroom.' _thought Kakashi.

"Well, here we are."

"Wow! Look at how many there are!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hiro chuckled. "These were some of my sons'. Some of the ones in the back are my old ones. Feel free to choose whichever one you want." They split up and explored the large closet.

Naruto found his first. "Wow, look at this!" He took down a black kimono with a golden bamboo print. He held it out in front of him and tried it on. "I think I'll take this one, Hiro-san!" Hiro walked over to Naruto, looked at him and smiled. "Yes, it looks nice on you. This one belonged to my second son. Funny, you seem just like him. Fate, perhaps."

Naruto grinned. "Aw, shucks."

Sasuke found his next. He wandered to the area near the back, scanning the closet when he spotted something. He pulled it down and tried it on. _'Hm. It fits.' _He was wearing a midnight-blue kimono with a few small black circular designs. "I like it."

Hiro turned to Sasuke. "That one belonged to my first son. He was a lot like you, Sasuke-san. You should be proud, it looks good on you.

Kakashi found his last. He had scanned the entire closet three times and still hadn't found anything. He decided to take one last look. He walked all the way to the back. He sighed. _'Nothing.'_ As soon as he thought that, he saw something. _'How did I miss this?' _

He pulled it out and shrugged it on. "Hm." He studied the fabric. It was a plain black and had a white thing on it. It looked like a haori.

Hiro looked at Kakashi. _'Could that be? It is, but how'd he find it? Could he be? No, it couldn't be, but...' _

"Kakashi-san, do you like that one?"

"Yes. Quite, actually. May I wear it?"

Hiro smiled. "Sure. Oh, I 'll give you all the rest of the clothing tomorrow before you leave. Kisa will probably help Sakura with her kimono before you leave, so I'll give it to you then." Kakashi nodded and they put the clothes in a small corner in the front of the closet. They thanked Hiro and went to their rooms.

_With Kisa…._

Kisa led Sakura to another room in their house. She slid open a door. "Well, Sakura-san, here we are."

Sakura gasped. "There're so many!"

Kisa smiled. "Well, go on and choose one." Sakura smiled and nodded. She passed by many kimonos and yukatas. She looked over each one, after 20 minutes, she still hadn't found anything. "Is everything alright, Sakura-san?"

Sakura looked at Kisa. "H-hai. It's just I can't find anything I like. I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

Sakura walked towards the door when Kisa spoke up. "Well, there is one that you haven't seen yet. Would you like to see it?"

Sakura smiled. "Sure."

Kisa sat Sakura down at the table and fished around for a white box. She laid it in front of Sakura. "Open it, Sakura-san."

She did as she was told. "Kisa-san, It's beautiful, but I couldn't possibly wear it. It's too much."

Kisa smiled. _'So she likes this kimono? The only person to ever wear this before was her, now Sakura? It couldn't be, but there is the chance it is.'_

"I insist you wear it. You liked it so much, so I don't see why you shouldn't. I'll bring you the rest of your things tomorrow before we leave to go to the festival."

"Um, alright, but Ayame said she was coming at four because she and the band has to get ready."

"Alright, I'll come up with her. I'll tell Hiro later, now go and get some sleep, it's getting late and there's so much to do tomorrow."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow, Kisa-san."

"Goodnight, Sakura-san."

Sakura left and went to her room. She changed and slipped into the bed. Kakashi slid his arms around her. "So what did you pick out, Sakura?"

Sakura turned around to face him. "I'm not telling, you'll find out tomorrow anyways."

Kakashi pouted.

"Stop, pouting doesn't suit you." Kakashi sighed and kissed her on her forehead. "Night, Sakura." She snuggled up to him. "Night Kakashi." They soon fell into a deep sleep as the stars twinkled in the night sky.


	22. Festival Joys & Moonlit Tears

Well, school starts tomorrow for me, so no more daily updates. Enjoy this chapter because it'll be the only one in a while. I'd appreciate it if you read my other story, Inside the Writer's Studio, and tell me what you think, ne?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Kakashi. Damn. Don't own any of the songs from Ok Go, Five for Fighting, or the Beatles below either, but I like them.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.22: Festival Joys and Moonlit Tears**

It was 3:50 in the afternoon. Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were all waiting in Kakashi's room for their friends to come. Just then, a knock at the door was heard. Sasuke opened it. It was Hiro, dressed in a black kimono with a carp on the back. "You gentlemen come with me next door. Sakura-san, you wait here. My wife will be here in just a minute." Sakura nodded and the men left to go to the next room.

A few minutes later, Ayame and Kisa came into the room. Ayame was wearing a red kimono with golden flowers imprinted on the fabric. Kisa was wearing a pale lavender kimono with flowers at the bottom. "Wow, you two look wonderful!" exclaimed Sakura.

Ayame blushed and Kisa chuckled. "Come now, we have to get you into your kimono too, you know." Sakura nodded.

Kisa went over to the bed and opened the white box. She pulled out the kimono and helped Sakura in it. Ayame did her hair and make-up. When Kisa finished wrapping the obi and stepped away, they both gasped. "You look beautiful, Sakura!" gasped Ayame. Sakura turned. "You really think so?" Kisa nodded.

Sakura was wearing a silk kimono that was white at the top and faded into blood red. It had a flower and leaf imprint on it. Her hair was pulled back and her light make-up made her look ethereal. "I think we should get going. The guys must be waiting in the hall." Kisa and Ayame smiled and they all left the room.

----------

Kakashi heard the door open. Kisa came out first. She looked at Kakashi for a moment, said hello to everyone, and went over to Hiro. Next was Ayame. She smiled politely and went over to Sasuke. His breath got caught in his throat. She giggled. "If this is what you're going to do when I wear my performance outfit, wait till I change into my real kimono."

Sasuke simply replied. "Hn."

Kakashi waited. He seemed calm under his mask and eyepatch, but really, he was a nervous wreck. _'What if she doesn't like it?'_

'_**The gift or the clothes?'**_

'_Both.' _

'**Just calm the fuck down. Jeez, and I thought you ninja are supposed to stay cool under fire.' **

Kakashi glared at his inner self.

'_**Fine, I'll shut up. Anyways, as a favor to you, I won't intrude on you this evening.'**_

'_Thank you.'_ Just then, he heard footsteps.

Sakura came out in all her glory. The men all gaped. "Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Yes?"

Naruto ran over and crushed her against him, careful not to ruin her outfit. "You look amazing Sakura-chan! I'd kiss you, if I didn't know you'd slap me."

Sakura giggled and hugged him back. "Thanks, Naruto."

Sasuke walked up to her and kissed her hand. "You look nice." he whispered. Sakura smiled and blushed. She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "Thank you." He was shocked, but smiled warmly and returned the gentle embrace. They let go of each other and she went over to Hiro and Kisa. "Thank you for letting us borrow these clothes."

"It's no problem. We're happy to help." replied Hiro smiling. Sakura smiled back and went over to Kakashi.

She paused in front of the stunned man. "So what do you think?" she asked shyly.

Kakashi's eye widened. "Y-you look…"

"Yes?"

Kakashi brought his face to hers. "You look amazing."

Sakura blushed. "Thank you."

Kakashi remembered something. "Oh here, this is for you." Kakashi pulled out a golden comb with leaves and flowers. Sakura gasped. "It's beautiful."

She took it and gently put it in her hair. She hugged him. "Thank you."

Naruto smiled. "Come on! We hafta get to the festival before they run out of ramen!" Everyone laughed and left the inn.

They walked to the festival. Sakura and Kakashi in the front, Sasuke and Ayame were in the middle, Naruto behind them, and lastly, Kisa and Hiro. Kisa and Hiro slowed a bit and looked at Kakashi and Sakura. "Did you know they were going to pick those?" asked Kisa.

"No. It could be coincidence that they picked those, but I get the feeling it's not." replied Hiro.

Kisa looked distantly at the two. "Please. Let them be happy."

_At the festival……_

"Saita! Keiko!"

"Sakura!" they exclaimed.

Sakura hugged them both. "You guys look great!"

Saita rubbed the back of his neck while Keiko smiled. Saita was wearing a black kimono with a cloud landscape on the back. Keiko was wearing a white kimono with chrysanthemums. "What about you?! I mean, come on, Sakura. You look stunning!" stated Keiko. Sakura blushed.

"Ayame, come on. The rest of the band's waiting. You guys should watch us play." said Saita. Ayame nodded and waved goodbye.

"Well, I'm gonna get some ramen. Go find a spot and I'll meet you there." grinned Naruto.

"Dobe." muttered Sasuke. Naruto left and Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi went to find a place to sit.

Sasuke looked around. "How about we go there?" he said as he pointed to a small vacant area. Sakura and Kakashi followed his finger. "That's fine." Kakashi stated.

They started walking to the area when Yumi appeared in front of them. Sakura screamed. "Ah! Oh, it's just you, Yumi. I thought you were a monster or something."

"What's the difference?" snorted Sasuke. Yumi ignored the comment and batted her eyelashes at Kakashi. "Kakashi-kun, I heard you're taking this whore to the festival with you. If I may ask, why?" she asked sweetly.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her. "Because I happen to like Sakura and I asked her if she wanted to come with me and I believe you shouldn't go around calling people unsightly names, Yumi." Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura left, leaving a shocked, purple kimono wearing Yumi.

"Hello everyone!"

Sakura shook excitedly. "We got here just in time. I'm so happy for Saita, it was his dream to be a singer." said Sakura. Sasuke and Kakashi nodded at her and watched as she looked at her cousin's band in awe. Naruto arrived at the spot and watched in awe with her.

"Well, we're the entertainment for tonight!" started Saita from the stage, the light bouncing off his red guitar. "My name is Saita, I'm the lead singer and guitarist. My fiancé over there with the blue guitar is Keiko. She's a singer also, does backup sometimes. The girl at the keyboard is Ayame. She's backup too. Kyo, the guy with the orange hair is our bass player and he does backup also. And all the way back there with the white and black hair is Hatsuharu. He's our drummer and we are A Lover's Regret! We hope you like us and hope you have a good time tonight!" The crowd cheered.

Saita started a small melody and soon, everyone started to join. Saita looked out at the crowd and winked at Sakura. She smiled back at him and he started to sing.

_It could be ten, but then again,_

_I can't remember half an hour_

_since a quarter to four.  
Throw on your clothes,_

_the second side of Surfer Rosa,_

_and you leave me with my jaw on the floor._

_Just when you think you're in control,  
just when you think you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known,  
should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again._

_It starts out easy, something simple,_

_something sleazy,_

_something inching past the edge of the reserve.  
Now through lines_

_of the cheap venetian blinds_

_your car is pulling off of the curb._

_Just when you think you're in control,  
just when you think you've got a hold,  
just when you get on a roll,  
here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again.  
I should have known, should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again._

_I guess there's got to be_

_a break in the monotony,_

_but Jesus, when it rains how it pours.  
Throw on your clothes,_

_the second side of Surfer Rosa,_

_and you leave me,_

_yeah, you leave me._

_Oh, here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again.  
Oh here it goes again.  
I should have known,_

_should have known,  
should have known again,  
but here it goes again.  
Oh, here it goes again._

The song ended and the crowd went crazy. Saita panted. "Well, I'm glad you liked it. The song is called Here it Goes Again. The next song we're gonna play is 100 Years. We hope you like this song too. This song is dedicated to my fiancé, Keiko." Keiko blushed and the audience clapped. Saita looked back at his friends. "Ready guys?" They all nodded. Saita smiled at them and started to sing again.

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

The song finished and Ayame stopped her fingers from moving on the keyboard. The audience cheered loudly. Keiko looked at Saita. Saita walked over to her and kissed her on stage, the audience went wild. They pulled apart and Saita went back to the microphone. "This next song is dedicated to my cousin and I'm happy to say she and her friends are here today watching us perform. Come on up guys!" Team 7 blinked. Sakura pointed to all of them and Saita, Ayame, and Keiko waved them to come up.

Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto walked up on stage. Sakura exchanged hugs with her cousin, then Keiko, then Ayame. Sasuke nodded to them. Kakashi waved and Naruto grinned. Saita put his arms around Sakura "Well, the pink-haired girl is my cousin. I love her to death and I'm glad see she's here today. She's helped me through a lot and kept me going. She's a big part of my life and sometimes, my inspiration for my songs. So now, we'll play our next song, Hey Jude. Enjoy." The crowd cheered at his little speech and some were moved to tears. Saita ushered them to some chairs they put onstage and started to sing.

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad,  
take a sad song and make it better  
Remember, to let her into your heart,  
then you can stop, to make it better._

_Hey, Jude, don't be afraid,  
you were made to go out and get her,  
the minute you let her under your skin,  
then you begin to make it better._

_And anytime you feel the pain,  
Hey, Jude, refrain,  
don't carry the world upon your shoulders._

_For well you know that it's a fool,  
who plays it cool,  
by making his world a little colder.  
Da da da da da da da da..._

_Hey, Jude, don't let me down,  
you have found her now go and get her,  
remember (Hey Jude) to let her into your heart,  
then you can stop, to make it better._

_So let it out and let it in,  
Hey, Jude, begin,  
you're waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that is just you?  
Hey, Jude, you'll do,  
the movement you need is on your shoulder.  
Da da da da da da da da..._

_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad,  
take a sad song and make it better,  
remember to let her under your skin,  
then you'll begin to make it better (better, better, better,better, better!)  
Da, da, da, da da da, da da da, Hey Jude...  
Da, da, da, da da da, da da da, Hey Jude..._

Sakura began to tear on stage. "Thank you." she whispered to Saita. He smiled and hugged her. "Three cheers for Sakura!" Everyone in the festival cheered for her. Sakura blushed and covered her face. She started laughing and smiled at the audience.

Yumi was watching in the audience, fuming. _'I'll get her and I'll do it tonight.'_

The band played a few more songs before going offstage. As soon as Saita stepped off stage, he was tackled. "You were so good, Saita! I can't believe this is the same kid who used to sing into a spoon!"

"You used to sing into a spoon?" asked Keiko. Saita blushed. "Sakura, quiet!"

Sakura laughed at her cousin. "Fine."

"Sakura-chan is right though. You guys kicked ass out there!" screamed Naruto.

"Hn. Not bad."

Naruto pounced on Sasuke and gave him a noogie. "That's teme's way of saying he liked your performance."

Everyone laughed. Sasuke spotted Ayame. "You did good." She blushed. "Thank you. I'm going to change now."

"Okay, we'll wait for you." replied Sakura.

Kakashi watched his friends talk then got off the stage. He reached the last step when Yumi appeared before him. "I'd like to talk to you. It's important."

Kakashi sighed. "No."

"I won't leave you alone until you do."

"Fine." Kakashi relented.

"Meet me in the grove in ten minutes and don't be late." Kakashi told Naruto where he was going and left.

_In the grove……._

"I'm here."

"Good. So tell me, what do you see in Sakura?" asked Yumi.

Kakashi looked her in the eye. "She's the kindest person I've ever met and the most caring. She's loyal and will defend her village and friends to the death. I've never met anyone as extraordinary as she is."

_At the festival…._

Ayame came out in a sky-blue kimono with small flowers all over. Sasuke smiled at her and she returned it. Sakura watched her two friends. _'Good for you Ayame. Hopefully, Sasuke feels the same about you.' _

Sakura looked around. _'Where is he?'_ She tugged on Naruto's sleeve. "Naruto. Do you know where Kakashi is?"

"He said he was going to the grove. Apparently Yumi wanted to talk to him." Sakura thanked him and ran towards the grove.

Kisa and Hiro looked on with sad eyes. "No. Please, Kami, not her. Anyone but her. She doesn't deserve this." Kisa whispered with tears in her eyes.

Hiro looked down and tried to comfort his wife. _'Please let her have the happy ending she deserves.'_

----------

Yumi glared at him. "What's so good about her? Why don't you like me?!"

Kakashi glared at her. "Because you don't understand how to love anyone but yourself. Sakura puts other's well being before her own. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. Her smile gave most of us hope that there is good in the world and I'll do anything to protect her!"

Yumi sneered. "That's it? Really, Kakashi-kun, I thought the reason was better than that." She walked closer to him. "I can show you more than that." she purred. She pulled him to her body and kissed him.

* * *

Sakura ran into the forest. She started slowing due to all the roots in her way. She picked up the bottom of her kimono and ran towards to grove. She saw Kakashi and Yumi together. Her hand was at her mouth as she gasped. Tears streamed down her face, each a small crystal shattering on the ground below her feet. She ran, the tears streaming down and flying behind her.

---------

_I'll tell you flat out  
It hurts so much to think of this  
So from my thoughts I will exclude  
The very thing that  
I hate more than everything is  
The way I'm powerless  
To dictate my own moods_

Kakashi heard a gasp and the clatter of wooden shoes against the forest floor. _'Sakura!'_ He tore his mouth away from the smirking Yumi and tried to run after her, but Yumi grabbed his arm. "Why are you leaving? We were just getting started."

Kakashi tore his arm from her disgustedly. "No, we weren't. Why do you hate Sakura so much? Why do you enjoy seeing her in pain?"

Yumi glared at him. "Because I can't stand being second to anyone. I hate that fucking bitch!" Yumi suddenly smiled. "I'd hurry Kakashi-kun. You have no idea where she's going or what she'll do in this state of mind."

Kakashi's eye widened in horror and panic. He ran after Sakura. _'Please, Sakura. Please.'_

-----------

_I've thrown away  
So many things that could've been much more  
And I just pray  
My problems go away if they're ignored  
But that's not the way it works  
No that's not the way it works_

Sakura ran through the forest into the fair grounds. She ran into someone. "S-sorry." She managed through her tears.

"Sakura?"

She looked up. "S-sasuke." She looked away. "G-gomen." She tried to get away, but Sasuke held her wrist, preventing her escape. "Sakura, what's wrong. Tell me, please." She heard the pleading in his voice and turned to face him, the tears continuing their path down her cheeks. He saw the hurt in her eyes and was shocked. He let go of her arm and she ran as fast as she could, not caring where she went.

_When I go down  
I go down hard  
And I take everything I've learned  
And teach myself some disregard  
When I go down  
It hurts to hit the bottom  
And of the things that got me there  
I think, if only I had fought them_

Naruto and Ayame ran up to Sasuke. "What happened to Sakura?" asked Naruto, worry and panic within his voice. Sasuke clenched his fist as Kakashi ran up to them. "Have you guys seen Sakura?!"

Sasuke lost it and slammed Kakashi against a tree, his sharingan eyes spinning. "What did you do to her? What did you do to Sakura?!"

Kakashi struggled to get out of Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke slammed him again into the tree. "Let me go, Sasuke. I need to go after her."

"No! You hurt Sakura. I told you never to hurt her. I told you to protect her. I trusted you dammit!"

Ayame and Naruto were trying to pry Sasuke off Kakashi. "Stop it, Sasuke!" yelled Naruto. "Sasuke, calm down!" Their pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Let me go after her, Sasuke."

"Why? So you can hurt her again?!"

"LET. ME. GO." Sasuke glared back at him. Kakashi pulled back his arm and punched sasuke, sending him flying. He stumbled off the tree and ran after Sakura.

Ayame and Naruto helped him up. Kisa and Hiro came over. "What happened?"

"We don't know." stated Ayame.

"Sakura went to find Kakashi and came back crying and now Kakashi's chasing after her." replied Naruto.

Kisa fell to the ground, sobbing. "No. No. No. She doesn't deserve this. Why her? Why her?!" Hiro wrapped his arms around his wife, tears flowing down his face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"What do you know?" Sasuke gritted through clenched teeth. Hiro sighed. "Come with me."

Hiro led them to a small private area. "Kisa and I were afraid of this. You see, your friends are the reincarnations of the village girl and prince. Ayame, your sister is the reincarnation of the evil princess. We had no idea, but after they both chose the kimonos the girl and prince wore at the festival, we knew. We had hoped it wasn't true, but now the story is coming true."

"But I always though it was a legend." said Ayame.

"No, it's true. We should know. I should know." stated Kisa. "I should know especially."

"What are you talking about?!" screamed Naruto.

"The village girl is one of my ancestors. The tale is true and every generation, the first-born girl is charged with taking care of the robes of the tale. Hiro shares my plight because he is the descendant of the prince."

Ayame looked at her. "Then why aren't the two reincarnated into your bodies and why is my sister the reincarnation of the evil princess?"

Kisa looked at her pityingly. "Because that princess is your ancestor. It goes to the first born girl in your family and as for why they didn't reincarnate into our bodies, we don't know. After the two in the tale died, their souls were trapped in the forest and at the lake. My guess is that parts of their spirits escaped and were reincarnated elsewhere. Away from the princess."

Sasuke looked at the elderly couple. "So they're doomed to act out the story?" he asked. They nodded. His voice grew weak. "All of it?" They nodded again.

"No! Sakura!" gasped Ayame. Tears flowed down their faces as they prayed.

'_Find her Kakashi, before it's too late.'_

-----------------

_If and when I can  
Clear myself of this clouded mind  
I'll watch myself settle down  
Into a place where  
Peace can search me out and find  
That I'm so ready to be found_

Sakura ran blindly through the forest. She didn't notice as her comb fell out of her hair. She suddenly stopped. She laughed at herself. _'The lake where we had our date. How appropriate.' _

She walked dazedly to the dock. She stared at the full moon in the sky. Suddenly, she collapsed onto the dock and cried, her head hanging over the dock edge, the pure gems of her tears falling, causing the water to ripple around her, suddenly it started raining.

'_Looks like the world is crying with me.'_

-----------------

Kakashi was running blindly through the woods, tearing through the foliage. _'Sakura. I'm sorry. Please.' _

The thought kept repeating in his head. He saw something through the rain. It was shining at him. He picked it up. _'This is the comb I gave her.'_ He clutched it to his heart when he heard a rustling in front of him. He darted his head up and saw a shadowed figure. "Who are you?" asked Kakashi.

The figure ran away.

"Hey, wait!" Kakashi ran after the figure, dropping the comb. He kept chasing after the mysterious person. Suddenly, the man disappeared. Kakashi looked down. _'I'm at the lake.' _

"Sakura…" he whispered.

------------

_I've thrown away  
The hope I had in friendships  
I've thrown away  
So many things that could have been much more  
I've thrown away  
The secret to find an end to this  
And I just pray  
My problems go away if they're ignored  
But that's not the way it works  
No that's not the way it works_

Sakura lifted her head up. _'I thought I heard something. Haha, must be a squirrel.'_

She noticed the water glowing and a white figure smiling at her. "Hello." it said.

"Hello." Sakura replied.

"Are you waiting for someone too?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Are you hurt?"

Sakura nodded. "It hurts so badly."

The figure smiled and held out her hand. "I can help. I can take it away if you let me. We can be friends."

Sakura looked up at the figure. It was a woman with flowing hair and a white kimono. She had blue eyes that were so pale, they were almost white. She glowed white and had a small, sad smile resting on her face. She looked almost exactly like Sakura. Sakura slowly reached out her hand to the figure. "Yes." she whispered.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura retracted her hand and looked behind her. "Kakashi? What do you want?" She looked away to face the glowing figure and reached her hand out again.

"Sakura!"

She looked back at him, her tears being lit by the moon. "What do you want from me, Kakashi? Why did you do it? Do you have any idea how much it hurt me to see you with her?!"

Sakura looked at the water. "I was a fool to love you."

Kakashi ran over to her and turned her to face him. "What did you say, Sakura?"

She glared at him through the tears. "I was a fool to love you. Are you happy?"

_Any control I thought I had just slips right through my hands  
While my ever-present conscience shakes its head and reprimands me  
Reprimands me  
Then and there  
I confess  
I'll blame all this on my selfishness  
Yet you love me  
And that consumes me  
And I'll stand up again  
And do so willingly_

The rain stopped and the clouds parted. The moon showered them as Kakashi crushed her to him and claimed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and laid his head on her shoulder. "No, I was the fool. I should've known Yumi was up to something. I'm so sorry, Sakura. I hurt you."

He ripped down his mask and pulled off his eyepatch. He cupped her face and looked into her glittering eyes. "I love you too, Sakura. Can you ever forgive me for hurting you?"

Sakura smiled at him. "If you really mean it." Kakashi laughed and kissed her deeply.

_You give me hope,  
And hope it gives me life  
You touch my heavy heart,  
And when you do you make it light  
As I exhale I hear your voice  
And I answer you,  
Though I hardly make a noise  
And from my lips the words I choose to say  
Seem pathetic,  
But it's a fallen man's praise  
Because I love you  
Oh God, I love you  
And life is now worth living  
If only because of you  
And when they say I'm dead and gone  
It won't be further from the truth_

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Kakashi pulled away from the kiss. "It's you," he said.

He looked up at the shadowed figure. He could see his face clearly now. The man looked almost exactly like him. The man smiled and held out a small golden comb. Kakashi stared. "Thank you," he said. He took the comb and placed it into Sakura's hair.

The man smiled. "No. Thank you."

He looked up and saw the glowing woman on the lake's surface. She gasped. "Takashi?"

"I've finally reached you, Emi." he smiled.

_When I go down  
I life my eyes to you  
I won't look very far  
Cause you'll be there  
With open arms  
To lift me up again  
To lift me up again_

Takashi walked on the surface of the water and kissed her. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"For what?"

"Not getting to you on time."

"I should've known. You were always late." she laughed. They released each other and looked at Kakashi and Sakura. "Thank you for everything. We never would've found each other if it weren't for you. We hope you have a wonderful life together. Goodbye."

As soon as those words were said, their bodies dissolved into a flurry of petals. The wind picked them up and scattered them towards the moon.

Kakashi looked down at Sakura. "I hope they have a happy life too."

Sakura smiled and leaned into his hug. "Yeah. I wonder if they'll be looking down on us?"

Kakashi looked down at her. "They probably will." He kissed her softly and she returned it. She kissed him harder and he returned it. He licked her lower lip. She opened and he pushed his tongue against hers. She moaned and kissed him back. He groaned and pulled away. "We should probably get back to the inn, we're soaking wet."

Sakura nodded breathlessly and he carried her in his arms and they poofed back to their room.

--------------

Kisa, Hiro, Ayame, Saita, Keiko, Naruto, and Sasuke sat gloomily in a circle. They all knew that Sakura was possibly dead and Kakashi was next. There was no reason to be happy. Suddenly Kisa gasped and smiled brightly. "They're alright!"

"What?!"

"They are both alright. Hiro!" Kisa cried. "It's over. It's finally over. They're together again!"

Hiro fell to his knees and laughed. "They're together? They're together. They're together!"

"Who's together?" asked Naruto.

Kisa smiled at him. "Sakura and Kakashi did it. They got the prince and girl together again!"

Saita and Ayame looked at each other. "Does that mean?" Kisa and Hiro nodded. Keiko and Saita smiled and kissed each other. Naruto bounced up and down and Ayame and Sasuke hugged each other. He swung her around and put her on the floor. Realizing what he just did, he blushed. "Sorry."

Kisa looked at the full moon. "Thank you." she whispered. She smiled at them all and clapped her hands. "We better go back, it's getting really late and we're all wet from the rain." she laughed. They all smiled and left to go home.

Naruto and Sasuke fell asleep instantly on their beds, while Kisa and Hiro shared a cup of tea. They went to their bed. "So it's finally over." Hiro said. Kisa smiled and nodded. Hiro and Kisa soon fell asleep, thanking Kami that they hadn't gotten hurt.

_With Sakura and Kakashi………._

Kakashi arrived in the room, carrying Sakura bridal-style. He put her down and shed his icy-cold kimono off. Sakura was having a little problem with hers. "Kakashi, could you help? I think Kisa tied my obi a little too good."

Kakashi chuckled and walked over to her. He untied the obi and watched as Sakura slid the silk fabric off her shoulders, down her back, and on the floor. Kakashi heard the blood roar in his ears as he stared at her naked body. "Sakura…" he whispered.

She turned around. "Kakash-" His lips sealed hers as she slid her fingers into his hair.

----------------------------------------Lemon starts Here---------------------------------------------------

She moaned into the kiss. Kakashi bit her lower lip. She gasped and he took the chance to plunder her mouth. His blood rushed down to his steadily growing erection. She felt it poke her bare thigh. "Kakashi?" she gasped against his lips.

He slowly kissed down her jaw and latched onto where her neck and shoulder met, biting the area. She gasped and he licked the area, making her sigh. He sucked on the little red mark he made while his left hand skated down her collarbone to cup her breast. She gasped and arched into his touch.

He smirked and kissed his way down to the right one. He kissed around her nipple while rolling the other one into a tight bud. Sakura's breathing hastened. "You like it, Sakura?" She was about to reply when he put her right peak into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. She cried out. He laid her down on the bed while he switched, his mouth on her left breast now.

Sakura wasn't capable of words anymore. All she could manage were mews and moans, both pleasing Kakashi greatly. He skated his left hand down across her stomach, feeling the muscles underneath tensing. He smirked and moved to trace her inner thighs. Her breathing hitched as she felt a finger slip just into her entrance. "Kakashi?" she said.

He moved his thumb over her small pleasure center. "Kakashi!" she cried.

"My my, Sakura-chan. You're all wet." he whispered against her ear. He removed his finger; she whimpered.

"Please." she pleaded.

"Please what?"

"Don't stop." she whispered. He smiled as he put a finger into her and pulled it in and out. She panted as he put another finger to join the first. He increased the rhythm as he sucked on the tight bud of her breast.

He removed his finger and licked them clean. She whimpered. She was close. "Please Kakashi. I need it. I need you." He smirked and kissed his way down her flat stomach. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and put her legs over his shoulders. He breathed on her making her squirm against his face. He put his tongue in her, licking at her greedily. At that moment, she lost contact with the world. She wrenched her body off the bed in climax. Kakashi licked her dry and positioned him at her entrance.

He placed his hands flat on the bed and clamped his lips on hers as he thrust into her body. She screamed at his size, a tear slid between her eyelids. Kakashi held still inside her. _'Dammit. She's so warm and tight.'_ Sakura got over the pain and moved her hips against him. Kakashi mentally sighed in relief, he wasn't going to last much longer waiting. He moved slowly, making her get used to him moving inside her. She gasped at the feeling of being so stretched. "F-faster."

He complied.

"H-harder." He complied, thrusting deeper and deeper inside of her. She screamed when he hit a certain spot. "Ah! Kakashi!" He inwardly smirked as he hit that spot over and over again. Then, her eyes closed as her orgasm slammed her. "KAKASHI!"

Kakashi groaned as her inner walls grabbed at him. He groaned and thrust into her rapidly three more times before he came. "SAKURA!"

He lay inside her waiting to catch his breath. She panted against him, slowly coming back to earth. He rolled off of her and faced her. "That was amazing," whispered Sakura. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled and kissed him chastely. She yawned. He chuckled. "Go to sleep." She smiled and snuggled against him. She sighed and fell asleep. He looked down at her, stroking her hair before doing the same. The moon shined on their sleeping figures while two figures in heaven watched, smiling at the two.

--------

Well, that's the end of chapter 22. Review me please, especially the lemon. I might put another one in and I want to know what I did wrong in case I do. These are the people who reviewed me who guessed the kimono thing right. Good job guys, even if some of you were a little vague.

fighting-dreamer22

tokyofire

AsukaNaohito

JovianShe-Wolf

Twilight Garden


	23. I Will Always Love You

High school is nothing like I thought it would be. It's so frickin big and it sucks being a freshman. First day, I got loaded with 7 books to take home and I already have to do an oral report. Damn. Stupid textbooks. The updates will slow, but ideas will continue to flow. Ja ne. Oh yeah. Steve Irwin died today. Wahhh:( I hope his family does ok.

* * *

**Ch.23: I Will Always Love You**

It was the first day of July. Sakura awoke to the feeling of something tickling her stomach. She rolled onto her other side and cracked her eyes open to see half-lidded eyes looking at her. "Mornin' sleepy-head." whispered Kakashi before kissing her on the lips.

Sakura mewed in pleasure and returned the kiss. "What time is it?" she asked. Kakashi ignored her question and began kissing down the curve of her neck.

"Kakashi." she breathed. He smirked against her skin. "What?" he asked seductively.

"Seriously, I need to know what time it is."

He continued kissing her neck. "Would I be able to continue without anymore distractions?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Depends."

"10:30."

Kakashi was about to return to her neck when she bolted upright. "10:30?! I overslept!"

Kakashi rested his weight on his elbow as he sat in the bed. "So? We're on vacation. You can stay in bed as long as you like or how much I like."

Sakura laughed. "If you had it your way, I'd probably never leave bed and I'd never be able to walk straight again."

Kakashi put his finger to his chin. "I see no problem there." Sakura punched his arm playfully.

"You hentai!" she exclaimed. He smirked. "And that's the way you love me."

He made a move toward her neck when she held his shoulders. "Kakashi, we need to tell everyone we're alright. They must've been really worried about us."

Kakashi sighed, dejectedly and nodded. _'I was hoping she wouldn't remember that until later.' _

Sakura kissed his forehead. "Come on. I might let you finish this later if you're good." she winked. Kakashi immediately brightened and kissed her before heading towards the shower.

Sakura smiled. _'I'm in love with a pervert.'_

'_**But you wouldn't want it any other way. I'm glad you realized your feelings for him, but….how will you tell the others?'**_

Sakura gasped. _'I forgot!' _

She sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I guess I'll tell them today." she said softly to herself. After she showered, she ran downstairs and told an ecstatic Kisa to gather everyone in Naruto's room at 11:00. Kisa nodded and Sakura went to tell Kakashi what her plan was.

_In Naruto's room…._

"So why are we all here?" Sasuke asked.

"Dunno, teme. Kisa called everyone over here saying it was important."

"Hn."

The door creaked open. "Sakura! Kakashi!" Ayame and Keiko ran up to Sakura and hugged her. "Okay. Okay! You missed me. I get it!"

Ayame and Keiko let go. Saita pulled her against him. "You're ok, right?" Sakura nodded happily. Sasuke sighed in relief.

"So how'd it go last night ,Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura froze. _'He k-knows I-?'_

'_**You idiot! He's talking about the lake thing. THE LAKE THING! Now tell him before they get suspicious.'**_

'_Right.' _

Sakura sat in the middle of the bed. Kakashi sat on the edge beside her while everyone else huddled around her. "Well, apparently Kakashi and I helped these two spirits get reunited with each other after years and years apart."

"Still have no idea how we did it though." interjected Kakashi.

"Kisa-san and Hiro-san told us why. Tell them Kisa-san!" exclaimed Naruto..

Kisa smiled and grabbed Kakashi's hand and Sakura's hand and put them in hers. "You two are the reincarnations of those two spirits. You see, the girl you saw, Sakura, was the girl in our village legend. She was in love with the prince who inhabited Kakashi's body. An evil princess tricked the girl into thinking that the prince didn't love her back. She drowned herself in her grief. The prince chased after her, but arrived too late. He read a letter she left saying she loved him. He died of heartbreak and they're spirits were cursed to never be able to reach each other." Kisa smiled. "That is, until now. I believe they're very grateful to you both."

Saita shook Sakura's shoulder gently. "So what happened? You left out a lot."

Sakura blushed. "Well, where should I start?"

"From after you ran from Sasuke." replied Keiko.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Well, I ran to the lake and cried on the pier. A glow came from the lake and I saw a glowing woman standing on the water. She asked me why I was there and I told her something painful happened."

Kakashi stepped in. "I was chasing after her when I saw a man in the shadows. I started following him, when I got to the lake."

"The woman asked if she wanted me to take the pain away. I agreed."

"**YOU WERE GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE?!**" they all exclaimed.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Well, I was going to take her hand when Kakashi came."

"I stopped her from killing herself and told her I loved her."

"I told him I loved him too and then the two spirits were reunited. They said they thanked us and wished us happiness."

Everyone in the room was silent. "What?"

Kakashi and Sakura asked. "Y-y-you just said you loved her." stammered Naruto.

"And you said you love him back." smiled Kisa. Keiko and Ayame screamed and hugged her. "We're so happy for you Sakura!"

Ayame released her and turned towards Kakashi. "I'm glad she returned your feelings, Kakashi."

Kakashi's eye widened in horror. "Y-you guys knew?"

"Well, me, Ayame, Kisa, and maybe Hiro and Keiko knew she liked one of you guys. We just didn't know if she'd choose Sasuke or you." stated Saita. He patted Kakashi on the back. "I'm happy for you!" He said cheerfully. He leaned towards Kakashi's face, eyes flaming. "But if you hurt her, I'll see to it that you'll never be able touch another woman again."

Kakashi nodded. It wasn't that he was afraid of the threat, it was the look in Saita's eyes and everyone else in the room.

Sasuke sighed. _'So she really did choose him. I hope she's happy with him.'_

'_**Sorry man, but I guess she isn't the right girl for you. But remember what I told you earlier. Make sure she knows you love her and keep her safe and happy.'**_

'_Hn.'_ He walked towards the door and exited the room. Sakura noticed this. _'Sasuke…'_

Sakura crawled over to Kakashi. "I'm going out for a little while. I'll be back later."

Kakashi looked around, noticing the missing Uchiha. He looked her in the eyes. "I understand."

She smiled and kissed him on his masked lips chastely before walking out the door. Naruto turned confusedly at Kakashi. "What was that about?"

Kakashi smiled at his former student. "Just letting someone know something important." Naruto sat puzzledly as Kakashi smiled. _'I hope Sasuke will be okay.'_

_With Sasuke………_

He was about to walk out of the inn when he heard footsteps behind him. He drew a kunai out and turned to face the person in a defensive position. "Sakura?" he asked, surprised she had followed him out. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura walked in front of him. "Just wanted to know what you were doing. So what are you doing?"

"I was going to go on a walk in the park."

"Can I come?"

"Hn." Sakura giggled at his signature remark. "Thanks."

_In the park….._

Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the park when they stopped. "How'd we get here?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. They weren't in the park, but at Lake Clarity. "Oh well, it seems nicer to walk here than at the park anyway."

"Hn."

They walked in a calm silence when they sat under a plum blossom tree. They sat like that for a few minutes when Sasuke spoke up. "So why did you really follow me here?"

"I wanted to see what you were up to."

"Liar. Tell me why."

Sakura sighed. "I was worried about you. You seemed to be depressed these last few days and when you left today, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Sasuke looked out at the lake and Sakura gazed sadly at the grass beneath her. "It's about me, right? I understand if you hate me now. I'll keep out of your way now." whispered Sakura.

"It's...not that, Sakura."

She looked at him confusedly. "Then, what is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke went silent, searching for how to say what he knew he needed to tell her. She watched his serious face. _'It's like he's trying to tell me something. Something he wouldn't normally say. Something very hard for him to say.'_

_If I should stay  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you  
Every step of the way.  
_

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at her. "It's not that I hate you. Far from it actually. I just hate the hurt."

"The...hurt?"

Sasuke's eyes became distant. "I hate how much it hurts to know. To know the fact that as much as I love you, you won't love me back."

He looked into her eyes. She searched his, realizing it was the truth. What she saw, broke her heart. It was a mirror image of how she had looked years before. The pain of an unrequited love. It's innocence, it's beauty, it's purity, it's pain. All things she'd gone through before and would never wish on anyone else.

_And I... will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
My darling you  
_

Sasuke looked away, ashamed. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. He looked towards her and blushed as he felt her lips brush cheek. "Thank you."

Sasuke inwardly smirked. _'So the roles have reversed.' _he thought bitterly.

"Sasuke. I want to know that you'll always be in my heart. You are one of my best friends and my first love. That place in my heart will always belong to you and no one else."

Sasuke smiled sadly. "I know. I'm sorry I've hurt you all those years ago. I just want you to know I'll always love you. You were my first love after all and one of my first friends."

Sakura smiled and placed her hand on his knee. "Thank you, Sasuke. You've no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that."

Sasuke looked at her. "And you have no idea how much you mean to me." They smiled at each other.

_Bittersweet memories,  
That is all I'm taking with me...  
So goodbye, please don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.  
_

Sakura and Sasuke sat side-by-side looking at the lake as the wind rippled the water. "Sakura."

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Can I…Can I kiss you one last time?"

Sakura looked at him in surprise. "K-kiss me?"

Sasuke looked away. "Never mind. It was a dumb idea anyway. Sorry for making you feel weird."

"N-no! It's not that. I was just surprised. Why, though?"

"I wanted to kiss you one last time. After this, you'll be with Kakashi and I'll be alone. I'd like to know that before you go with Kakashi that you know how much I love you."

Sakura smiled softly at him. "Sure."

_And I... will always love you.  
I... will always love you, ohhh  
I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you'll have  
All you've dreamed of.  
And I wished you joy  
And happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love._  


Sasuke sat next to her and tipped her face up with his finger. He gently placed his lips on hers and kissed her, putting every ounce of his emotional being into it.. That kiss signified his eternal love for her, the regret he harbored for hurting her so many times, and the sorrow he felt knowing she'd never be his. The guilt knowing he's broken her heart time and time again and she still loved him, and the joy that she knew how he felt and didn't deny him this one last thing. It was so beautiful, Sakura silently cried for him. _'I'm sorry Sasuke.'_ A tear slid down her face.

_And I... will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I, I will always love you...you  
_

They parted and stared at each other. "Thank you." he said

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go back." Sasuke and Sakura grinned at each other and ran back to the inn.

-------------

Sakura was sitting in the chair gazing at the starry night through the window. She stood up when Kakashi came out of the bathroom. Sakura smiled. "Hi."

He wrapped his arms around hers, her back against his chest. "Right back at you." he murmured against her neck. He kissed it quickly. "So how'd it go with Sasuke?"

She looked out at the stars. "Things were said, but nothing we could ever regret or want to take back."

He tightened his arms around her. "So, it went well?" S

he turned around in his arms. "Yes."

Kakashi kissed her lips. "Don't worry. We can do the treat anytime. You've been through a lot, whether you realize it or not. Come on. Let's go to bed."

Sakura nodded and looked back towards the night sky. _'Just remember Sasuke, I will always love you.'_ She went to bed with Kakashi while Sasuke was thinking the same thing about her.

_Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love you..._


	24. A New Beginning

I have to do an oral report soon. Damn. Curse procrastination. The story is starting to wind down. Yes, I mean it's going to end soon. I'm sorry, but it had to eventually. Don't worry, I'll make sure the chapters are good. Anyway, review me!

**Disclaimer: Can't/don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.24: A New Beginning**

The sun shined down on her again. She blinked her eyes open. _'12:30.' _

Sakura yawned and tried to move her lover's arm off her waist, only to have Kakashi furrow his brows in his sleep and hold tighter before snuggling into her warm body. Sakura smiled lovingly at him. _'It's like he's a little kid who doesn't want to share.'_

She lowered her face to his and kissed him sweetly. A second passed before she felt his body respond to her kiss. He kissed her back passionately and trapped her under him, his erection heavy against her thigh. She gasped. "Kakashi?"

----------------------------------------Lemon Starts Here------------------------------------------

Kakashi inwardly groaned at how his name sounded as it fell off her lips. It fueled his fire and kissed her until she couldn't think. She moaned into the kiss and arched her body against her. He shuddered at the feeling of her soft body and erect nipples against his naked skin. He moved his right hand to cover her clothed breast. She gasped at the touch and arched into his hand. He smirked against her lips and rolled her nipples between his fingers.

"Ka-Kakashi, please." she breathed against his lips.

He looked at her lust-stained eyes. "Please what?" he murmured as he ground into her.

She panted. "Please Kakashi."

He nipped her neck. "What?"

She looked into his eyes. "I need you." she whispered. He stared into her eyes, slightly shocked and surprisingly giddy. He tore off her lace gown and removed his boxers, throwing them onto the floor beside them. He palmed her perfect mounds as he kissed his way down her flat stomach. "Stop, Kakashi." she panted.

Kakashi paused and looked up at her confused. "I want to help you relax." she answered. He was contemplating on continuing when she felt her hand graze him gently. He hissed at the touch and tried to catch his breath. Sakura took this opportunity to flip him under her and she kissed him. "Please Kakashi?" she pleaded. He dropped his hands to his sides as a signal of his compliance.

She smiled and moved her free hand to trace his nipple while she slid down his body, kissing all the way. She stopped and looked at his erection, growing more and more painful by the second. She took her finger and traced the underside. Kakashi's breath quickened a little. She took that finger and traced the tip. A groan erupted from his throat. She led the finger down his length and traced the sensitive skin around it. Kakashi panted and looked at her underneath heavy lids. "Sakura.." he breathed.

She moved up his body and nipped his earlobe. "Tell me what you want, sensei." she whispered. He groaned at the honorific. It felt so dirty, but oh so good. "Sakura…"

She smirked before kissing down his well-defined torso. She stopped just before his hips and looked him in the eye before kissing the tip of his length. He threw his head back as he felt her take him in his mouth. She slid him in and out of her mouth, swirling his tongue around him. He panted. "Sakura. I'm-" He groaned as he felt her quickening the pace before he groaned loudly, his seed exploding in her mouth.

Sakura swallowed it and looked at him. Kakashi panted heavily before crushing his lips against hers and flipping them over again and impaled her wet, willing body. She screamed in pleasure as he thrust in and out of her again. Her climax sent her arching clear off the bed. She tightened around Kakashi who was thrusting madly into her and he exploded. Sakura entered the dark void with Kakashi following close behind.

--------------------------------------Lemon ends---------------------------------------

Sakura awoke a few minutes later. Kakashi kissed her forehead. "Hiya sleepy-head."

She sighed in pleasure. "What time is it?"

Kakashi smiled as he hugged her form against his. "Around 5:30." Sakura looked at him. "I'm not lying. Look over at the clock." he said, pointing to the small clock on the wall.

"Shit. Is it really that late?"

Kakashi nodded. "You must be hungry." he said, looking at her.

"Come on, I'll take you out to eat, ne?" Sakura smiled and nodded, thankful.

Kakashi smiled. "Okay, you go shower first. I'll use the one next door. I need to tell them where we're going anyhow."

"Sure." She kissed him and went into the shower.

_In the lobby…._

Sakura made her way down the steps into the lobby. Kisa greeted her at the desk. "What's the occasion, Sakura-san?"

Sakura fiddled with the bottom of her red cocktail dress. "Well, Kakashi said he'd take me out tonight."

Kisa smiled. "I see. Just to let you know, Hiro and I are very happy for you both."

"Thank you." she smiled. A cloud of smoke appeared behind Sakura. The smoke cleared revealing Kakashi wearing black pants and a white dress shirt. "Ready to go?"

Sakura nodded and smiled at Kisa. "Bye Kisa-san. Have a good night!"

"You too, Sakura-san." Kisa smiled at them as they left. "Ahh..young love."

'_But something in the back of my mind is nagging at me. Ohhh…what is it?!'_

-----------------

Sakura and Kakashi were walking down the street, laughing. The sun was setting in front of them. Kakashi put his arm around her neck and pulled her closer. Sakura looked up at him and smiled. They kept walking when they came across someone. "Oh, Yumi! Hi." said Sakura.

Yumi ignored her and focused on Kakashi. "Kakashi, why are you holding this skank?"

Kakashi narrowed his gaze at her. "She's my girlfriend, now apologize, Yumi."

Yumi stood stock-still in shock and horror at what she just heard. _'She's his girlfriend. That was supposed to be me!' _

Yumi snapped out of her reverie and glared at the two before turning sharply on her heel and leaving. Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other. "That was new. Did you expect that, Sakura?"

"No. I thought she'd tear my head off."

Kakashi snorted. "Like she could. S-rank ninjas have tried that before and your head is still attached."

Sakura giggled. "Come on. Let's go back."

_The next day….._

Sasuke was roaming the town. He had nothing better to do that day anyways. _'Sakura and Kisa are helping Keiko plan her wedding while Kakashi and Naruto help Saita with the reservations and the suits and…' _

A dull roar made Sasuke focus on reality. _'It can't be.' _

"Sasuke, we love you!!!"

"Shit."

Sasuke looked around and dashed into a building. He dove under the desk and hid. "You know, we have to stop meeting like this."

He looked up. "Oh, Ayame."

"Fangirls?"

Sasuke nodded and Ayame peered out the door. "They're gone. It's all clear!" she called out. Sasuke peered over the desk. He nodded and hopped over it. "Thank you," he said.

Ayame smiled. "No problem."

"So why aren't you with Keiko and them?"

Ayame looked at him. "Because I have no one to take my place while I'm gone. What about you?"

"They wouldn't need me there, besides, I have enough fans already. Going to the mall would just make things worse."

Ayame giggled. "I guess it would."

Sasuke looked down at the floorboards, never lifting his gaze as he spoke. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to get some coffee with me. I want to thank you for all you've done for me so far."

Ayame blushed beet-red. "S-s-sure." she stuttered.

Sasuke smirked. "Okay. Close up the store for a while, I'll wait." Ayame stared at him, wondering if he was serious. The smirk on his face confirmed that. Ayame chuckled. "Sure." She ripped off her apron and flipped the sign on the door. "I'm done."

Sasuke smirked. "Then let's go." Ayame smiled and followed him out the door.

Sasuke led them to a small café. They both ordered a cup of coffee and started talking to each other about themselves.

The next day, everyone spent the day together at the inn. They laughed, told stories, and watched in sick fascination as Naruto ate ramen after ramen. Halfway across the village, a person sat at their dark room looking at the wall. The wall was plastered with photos. Some were of Kakashi, some were of Ayame, and some were of Sakura. The person ripped a photo of the wall and circled the heads in the picture before scribbling in their notebook on the desk.


	25. Sounds of Silence

Ahhh!!! Projects are coming after me! Sorry, but I might not update next week.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Simon and Garfunkel**

**

* * *

**

Naruto erupted into the room occupied by Sasuke and Kakashi. "Guys!" he panted. "I can't find her anywhere!"

Sasuke moved an eye to look at him from the bed. "Dobe. If you mean Sakura, she's volunteering at the hospital today and won't be back for a while."

"She told us this yesterday." reminded Kakashi.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"Hn. Just pipe down, I'm trying to sleep." said Sasuke. Naruto went quiet and settled to read another scroll.

_With Sakura…._

Sakura was walking through the white halls of the hospital. The doctors were more than happy to have her help and lent her a doctor's lab coat. Sakura toured around with one of the nurses before going into the pediatrics ward and helping out the children there.

* * *

A room in an apartment complex was shrouded in darkness, a small desk lamp the only source of light. The scratching of a pen on paper the only sound. A person picked up two small sheets of paper and held them to the light. The words "For Sakura" and "For Ayame" were scrawled on the papers. "Perfect."

The rustling of clothes and the door shutting were the only sounds, afterwards, the silence of the calm before the storm and the air stagnant with something sinister.

* * *

It was around 8:30 when the guys went out for dinner. Sakura had just come back from the hospital and went into the inn lobby. She was dead tired. _'Ugh. Five reconstructive surgeries, three cases of acute respiratory failure, and a kid with a fractured leg. At least I helped them out a lot.'_

Kisa sat smiling behind the front desk. "Hello Sakura-san. Welcome back."

"Hi Kisa-san. I think I'll go upstairs. Where are the guys?"

"They went out to eat. Something about all you can eat ramen."

Sakura chuckled. "Naruto. You'll never change. Hopefully he goes for the low-sodium broth this time." Kisa chuckled when she remembered something. "Oh, before you go, you have a message from someone."

Kisa handed her a small folded note. Sakura opened up and read it before sticking it in her pocket. "Kisa-san, I'll be back soon okay? Ayame said she wanted to ask me something. If the guys come, just tell them I'm out and not to worry." Kisa nodded and Sakura left.

---------

Ayame walked around to a small, secluded part of town. "Sakura?" she called out.

A purple-haired figure stepped out of the shadows. "Hello Ayame."

Ayame shrieked. "Yumi? You scared me."

Yumi stepped closer. "Oh, I did? Sorry."

"That's alright." Ayame looked up. "It looks like there's going to be a thunderstorm tonight. Sister, have you seen Sakura-chan? I was supposed to meet her around here."

Yumi chuckled sinisterly. "Foolish little sister. Did you really think it was Sakura who wrote that note?"

Ayame backed away slightly. "Well, if it wasn't her, then who was it?"

Yumi smiled. "You know, little sister, you sure are slow for someone who got the brains in the family."

"W-w-what do you mean?"

Yumi smiled wider before pulling her sister by her long tresses, the rain began to fall. "Did you really think they liked you? You're pathetic. They felt sorry for you. They secretly hate you. So do Keiko and Saita. They all wished you were never born."

"That's not true. They're my friends."

Yumi smirked and pulled her sister up before slapping her to the ground. Ayame landed with a gasp of pain. She struggled to get away, but Yumi was too quick. She grabbed her hair and pulled her head up. "Do you really think I'll let you off so easily? I'm not through with you yet." Yumi pulled her up before throwing her into an alley.

Ayame collided sideways into a dumpster. Yumi smiled at the small figure of her sister in the light of the storm. Her hair was tangled, she was bruised all over, and her lip was split. "W-w-why Yumi? W-why?"

Yumi smiled sweetly and leaned down at her sister. "Why? I'll tell you why." Yumi grabbed Ayame by her arm. "Because, you bitch, you've stolen everything from me! You always got the best in life. Father always liked you more. You've always had the easy life while I rot at my minimum wage job!" She smiled sickeningly sweet again. "In other words, I hate you and wished you just die and go to hell where you belong."

Ayame's eyes were full of fear. Yumi smirked and threw her against the wall. Ayame screamed in pain and fell unconscious. "**YUMI!**" Yumi turned around to see Sakura. She was soaking wet, the lightening behind her highlighted her fuming features. "Perfect." purred Yumi.

_Sakura's POV_

I was walking around the village trying to find the location on the note. The rain began to fall and I started running. I heard something crash into a metal object and shrugged it off as a cat spooked by the storm when I heard a scream. I ran into an alley to see Yumi over the crumpled figure of Ayame. "**YUMI!**" I roared. She looked back at me and smirked. "Perfect."

_Normal POV_

Sakura ran towards her fallen friend when Yumi smacked Sakura into the mud. Sakura picked herself up. "So you were the one who wrote the note?"

Yumi grinned. "Yes. I can't believe you fell for it. Kakashi can sure pick them, can't he?"

Sakura saw red. "Don't you dare insult him!"

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" Sakura said nothing and charged at her. She landed a punch, only to get kicked in the gut. She fell to the ground, Yumi smirking above her. "Pity, I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

Sakura glared up at her. "Just you wait."

-----------

The rain fell heavier now. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto poofed into the inn's lobby. Kakashi waved away the smoke when he saw Kisa by the window, looking out into the night. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Sakura-san. She went out at around 8:30, but she hasn't come back since. It's a storm and I'm pretty sure all phone communications are down."

"**WHAT?!**" the boys screamed. Naruto looked at his watch. "It's already 10:30! She's been gone for two hours?!"

Sasuke's pale face became paler "We have to find her. Something's up." Kakashi said nothing and called Pakkun. "What is it Kakashi?"

"Sakura's missing."

"Oh dear. I'll help as best I can." Kakashi nodded and Sasuke and Naruto nodded back. They dashed through the doors into the rainy night. Kisa looked on. _'Please, don't tell me the story will play on. I don't want them to die!' _

She shed silent tears in the rain. "Please keep them safe." she prayed.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence._

The shinobi from Konoha were dashing across the rooftops when Naruto spoke up. "Do you think she'll be alright? I mean, this is Sakura-chan."

"But she probably has low chakra levels from helping at the hospital. She's vulnerable. Whoever planned this wanted to make sure she was weak." said Sasuke.

"Let's move!" roared Kakashi as he ran at break-neck speed through the rain. Sasuke and Naruto ran trying desperately to catch up. All three followed Pakkun. All three prayed for their cherry blossom's safety. All three prayed for the girl they all loved.

-----------

Sakura slammed into the wall. "What's the matter, Sakura-chan? Tired?"

"Shut it, you bitch!"

'_Dammit. She planned to get me like this. If only I had more chakra left.' _

Yumi smirked and tried to punch her. Sakura blocked her shot and tripped her. Yumi fell, but swiped at Sakura's legs making her fall. Sakura landed sprawled in the mud. Yumi rose to her feet. "Pathetic." Yumi kicked Sakura in the gut and wiped the line of blood from her mouth. "You're such a waste of space, Haruno. I can't believe how weak you are. If you're this bad, how much worse are your little friends?"

Sakura stood shakily on her legs and went into a defensive position. "I don't care what you say about me, but don't you dare talk about my friends like that!"

Yumi smirked and called her with her hand. "Make me."

-----------

Pakkun sniffed the air. "She's close, but I can't tell where. Sorry Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded grimly. "Ok. We'll scope this area together."

"Why not split up?" asked Naruto.

"Cuz we have no way to contact each other without blowing our cover and something else up."

Kakashi nodded. "Come on."

_In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence._

----------

Sakura had been fighting for hours now. Her body couldn't take much more of this. CLANG! Sakura collided with the dumpster. "You're no fun. I'll let you rest while I take care of my sister once and for all." Yumi pulled out a gun. "I can finally have a life without _her_ to mess it up for me."

Yumi cocked the gun and pointed it at the prone girl lying among the plastics trash bags. "Good night. Good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow." Yumi smirked as she pulled the trigger three times.

'_No! I won't let her or anyone else die. I'm not weak and if I am, at least let me have the strength to protect my friends._' Sakura pushed off the dumpster and launched herself in the bullets' paths. She gasped as she felt the bullets enter her body, her red life-sustaining fluid running out of her. Time seemed to move slowly as she fell backwards.

"**NOOOO!!!!**"

* * *

_Kakashi POV_

We were running on the rooftops, I smelled the air. No help. I closed my eyes and felt for her presence. I shot my eyes open. "She's over there!" I said as I pointed to an area a few meters away.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and felt my lead. We all slowed our pace and looked down into the alley. The lightning flashed and we saw a gun in Yumi's hand. Three gunshots rang out. Another flash and I saw Sakura falling, blood pouring from her figure. "**NOOOO!!!!**"

_"Fools" said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows.  
Hear my words that I might teach you,  
Take my arms that I might reach you."  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence_

_Normal POV_

Sasuke and Naruto stood in shock. "No. This can't be happening! No!" screamed Sasuke.

"S-sakura-chan? SAKURA-CHAN!"

Kakashi ran down the side of the building and caught Sakura, gently laying her down. "Kakashi?" she asked.

"Sakura. Sakura, please keep awake. Please. Sakura, stay with me."

Sakura reached her hand up to stroke his face. "Kakashi. I love you."

Her hand fell and her eyes closed. "No. No. No. Sakura, don't leave me. Don't go. Don't go. Don't go! **SAKURA!**"

_And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made.  
And the sign flashed out its warning,  
In the words that it was forming.  
And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls."  
And whisper'd in the sounds of silence_

There was no answer, and no words. Just the sounds of the rain falling around them and the sounds of silence.


	26. A Broken Man

I had spirit week last week and seeing how I have no school spirit, it defeated the purpose of spirit week and is just an excuse to get out of class. LOL. Yes, I'm really that apathetic. On with the new chapter!

**Disclaimer: Do not own, not that I could. **

**

* * *

**

**Ch.26: A Broken Man**

Kakashi wandered aimlessly in the halls. He started to wonder what had happened and where he was when the memories started flooding back.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke and Naruto stood in shock. "No. This can't be happening! No!" screamed Sasuke. _

"_S-sakura-chan? SAKURA-CHAN!" _

_Kakashi ran down the side of the building and caught Sakura, gently laying her down. "Kakashi?" she asked. _

"_Sakura. Sakura, please keep awake. Please. Sakura, stay with me." _

_Sakura reached her hand up to stroke his face. "Kakashi. I love you." _

_Her hand fell and her eyes closed. "No. No. No. Sakura, don't leave me. Don't go. Don't go. Don't go! __**SAKURA!**__"_

_Yumi smirked at her handy work while Naruto ripped out his cell phone and called for help. Sasuke jumped down and applied pressure in hopes to stop any further blood-loss while Kakashi was paralyzed with shock. Yumi smiled at the scene before her. Her sister was laying beaten in the trash and Sakura was now slowly bleeding to death. "Pity, I was hoping to get my sister, but this is so much better." _

_Sirens rang in the air and Yumi slipped away into the night. The paramedics picked up Sakura's pale form and laid her on the stretcher, her friends climbed in with her and rode off into the night. _

_End Flashback_

Kakashi roamed dazedly in the white, sterile hallways of the hospital. All was quiet except for the beeping of monitors and the silent whirring of the machines. He searched the nameplates on the doors, finding nothing. He turned left into the intensive care unit. He looked at the door. "Room 32. Haruno Sakura. Honda Ayame." He moved his hand hesitantly towards the knob and slowly turned it.

The door opened. Ayame lay on the bed with bandages on her body and a heart monitor by her bed. "How is she, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto had a sad smile on his face. "Doctors say she has a concussion, some internal injuries, and a few broken bones. She'll live, but she'll be here for a few days." Kakashi nodded. Compared to injuries on the field, this was like getting a few cuts and scrapes. "What about Sakura?"

Naruto's face became solemn and grim. He turned to pull the curtain behind him. Kakashi vaguely realized his knees giving out from under him. "Sakura?…" he uttered in disbelief.

What he saw was the whole reason why he hated hospitals. Sakura was in the bed attached to an I.V. and heart monitor. Tubes and bandages were all over her pale body. A respirator stood next to her. She was walking the line between life and death.

Kakashi bit back the urge to throw up, but knew he wouldn't last long so he pulled down his mask. Stepping away from the trashcan, he wiped away the residue on his sleeve and walked over to her bedside. his eyes were darkened with unlabeled emotions and unshed tears.

What Naruto saw tore his heart. It was the desperate urge to take back the sands of time and do things over again. It was the hollow look in his eye, like what happened to Sakura broke him in some irreparable way. In a way, it did. You could hear it in his voice. "W-what? Why?"

"She protected Ayame. If she'd moved, Ayame would be dead. She took three hits in the torso. One hit an artery and the other two each damaged a vital organ. They did all they could, Kakashi. It's up to Sakura now."

Kakashi collapsed by Sakura's comatose figure. He rested his head on her bed, gripped her hand, and began to cry. "I'm sorry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have protected you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please wake up. Please?" he whispered over and over again.

Naruto and Sasuke's hearts began to crumble. They'd never seen Kakashi so sad and desperate. Naruto pulled back the curtain to give them some privacy. "Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Watch them for me. I gotta make a call. They'll all want to know." Sasuke nodded grimly and watched Naruto leave the room.

Naruto walked over to the payphone and inserted some yen. He punched in a number and waited for the other line. "Hello?"

"Hinata?"

"Naruto!"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Naruto, what's wrong. Did something happen?"

Naruto paused and took a breath. "It's Sakura. She's in the hospital."

Hinata fell dumbly on the couch behind her. "What happened?"

"She's been shot. She's in a coma right now. Don't faint on me, Hinata. I need you to do something for me."

Hinata steadied her pale, swaying body. "Yes?"

"I need you to get everyone over to Crystal Hyacinth Village. It's a day away from Konoha."

"Hai."

"And Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Hurry." The receiver went dead and Hinata hung up the phone before her legs gave out and fainted.

Naruto inserted some more yen and punched in a number. The phone rang several times before a voice came up. "Hi, it's Saita. Listen, I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll call you when I can."

Naruto slammed his fist into the wall next to him. "Dammit!" The beeping tone sounded on the other line. "Saita, it's me. Naruto. Listen, Sakura's in the hospital. Get here as soon as you get the message." He hung up.

He fished around his pocket for some more change. He dropped it into the slot and dialed a number. "Hello?"

"Hiro-san, it's me, Naruto."

"Naruto-san? Oh! Any news on where Sakura-san is?"

Naruto inhaled deeply. "She's in the hospital," he said softly.

"WHAT?! How'd this happen?!"

"Kisa-san?!"

"Tell me what has happened!"

"Calm down Kisa-san, don't stress yourself." Naruto braced himself against the phone. "The note was a setup by Yumi to get rid of Ayame and Sakura. Ayame was going to be killed and Sakura saved her. She's in the ICU now. It's not looking good. Listen, come tomorrow morning, I don't want you to get hurt. Yumi is still out there and I don't want you to get hurt. I need to check up on her Ayame and Sakura. Please. Don't fret about this. Sakura will get better."

He hung up the phone and looked toward Sakura's room. "At least, I hope she will."

Kisa dropped the phone and slumped into the chair. Tears leaked into her eyes and she bent forward, sobbing in her hands. Hiro hugged her and she began sobbing into his chest. "Why?! Why is it her?! They don't deserve this fate! Why can't the story end happily for once?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" she screamed as she feebly pounded her husband's chest.

He held her tight against him and ran his hand through her hair. "Kisa, we'll visit tomorrow. I don't think Sakura-san would appreciate you being so worried about her and not think of your own health. Come, I'll make you some tea." Kisa nodded dumbly and followed Hiro.

----------

Sasuke stared at the unconscious figure lying in the bed. He watched the heart monitor next to her bed. His heart ached when he saw her figure like that. "Ayame." he whispered.

Sasuke's eyebrows raised in shock, then confusion. Knitting his brow in thought, he pondered_. 'Why am I thinking about her?'_

'_**Well, she's in the hospital and you like her.'**_

'_I love Sakura.' _

'_**Well, you do, but let's review the feelings. Look over at the curtain.' **_Sasuke did as his inner said. _**'Does your heart hurt? How does it feel?'**_

'_Rage, sadness, like I got stabbed by a thousand kunai.' _

'_**Now look at Ayame's bed. What do you feel now?' **_

'_Rage, sadness, but it feels different from Sakura.' _

'_**How does this compare with Sakura?'**_

'_With Sakura, it feels like when my family was murdered. I felt so angry and sad. With Ayame, it feels different. The same feelings are there, but more intense. I know she's going to be okay, but still…'_

'_**Because your feelings have shifted. You do love Sakura, but it's starting to be like how Naruto feels about her, as a sister and best friend. You love Ayame too, but as a friend and a woman. That's why you feel so strongly about her being hurt.'**_

Sasuke thought about this new information and smirked at himself. _'I guess I do love her.'_


	27. Hospital Visits

Augh. I don't think I can update next week! Sorry, but school is being a bitch right now. But three-day weekends are coming.

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.27: Hospital Visits**

The next morning held no change. Sakura was still in a coma, Naruto and Sasuke looked on while Kakashi looked at her prone figure with hollow, regretful eyes, and Ayame was still asleep.

It was about 8:00 in the morning. Naruto went to get breakfast for them while Sasuke stood guard. He had positioned a chair next to Ayame's bed and watched her sleeping figure. He ran a hand through her ebony locks when he noticed her eyes flutter. "Ayame?"

No response. He squeezed her hand. "Ayame, it's Sasuke. Will you wake up please?" He noted her brows furrowed in concentration. "Come on Ayame, you can do it. Just open your eyes for me. Please." he pleaded.

Ayame cracked her eyes open, then blinked until she gazed up at a pair of obsidian eyes. "Sasuke?" she asked unsuredly.

What happened next was a blur to Ayame. One minute, she was lying in the bed, the next; Sasuke was kissing her. At first, she froze. He kissed her harder and she melted against him.

"Ahem."

Ayame tore her blushing face away from Sasuke and the obsidian-haired man turned to face the voice. A smirking blonde stood in the doorway. "Am I interrupting something, teme?"

Sasuke glared and Ayame blushed more furiously. "Um, hi Naruto."

Naruto noticed Ayame awake and threw the breakfast on the table beside her. "Ayame-chan! You're awake! I'll go get the doctor."

With that, Naruto sped out the door and skidded into the hall. Ayame sweatdropped. _'He's really fast.'_

Sasuke sighed and turned back to Ayame. "You get used to it." he explained. Ayame smiled and giggled, but clutched her side. Sasuke held her steady. Ayame placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm…fine, but I guess I shouldn't move around too much, huh?"

Sasuke helped her lay back in the bed. "Guess not. Don't worry, I'm sure dobe'll be back soon." Ayame smiled and Sasuke softly smiled back.

* * *

Naruto was speeding through the hospital. He was about to turn and go to the receptionist's desk when he heard a familiar yell. "I said where is Haruno Sakura?!" Naruto peeked from behind the corner. "Tsunade-sama?"

A big-busted (A/N: Seriously understated.) woman turned to face him. "Naruto! Tell me where Sakura is, dammit!"

"I-I-I can only allow three people per room." the receptionist squeaked.

Tsunade glared and Naruto looked pityingly at the poor woman. "It's okay, I can take care of it. Tell a doctor that Honda Ayame is awake and to come and check on her."

The woman behind the desk nodded. "And tell everyone else to wait their turn." said Tsunade. With that, the blondes left and strolled down the halls.

Naruto looked out the corner of his eye at his superior. "So I'm guessing you know why I've asked you to come." he said seriously.

Tsunade nodded grimly. "I don't know the details though. Hinata came in such a panic to me this morning and when I asked her what's wrong, I called everyone over."

"Everyone? This morning?"

"Well, your wife fainted after she hung up the phone and Neji found her still out this morning. He woke her up and asked him to take her to me. She told me everything and I sent messengers to everyone."

"Who's everyone?"

"Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Genma, Anko, Iruka, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gai. Most of the Anbu too."

"Is it wise to leave Konoha unprotected?"

"I have Gaara and Temari watching the place. Some of the Anbu are still there to do missions and such, but when they heard the news, people kept asking to come."

Naruto chuckled. "Sakura sure is popular."

"Shut up and tell me where her room is."

Naruto led her to the room and opened the door. Tsunade shoved past him and spotted Sasuke sitting next to a girl. "Sakura!"

Tsunade ran to the girl. "What happened to you? Naruto, you said she got shot! Never mind, you're safe! What happened to your hair and eyes, Sakura?!"

"Um…I'm not Sakura."

Tsunade let go of the girl. "You're not?"

"This is Ayame." explained Sasuke.

"They're like twins. It's sort of scary how much they look alike." said Naruto.

Tsunade blushed. "Sorry. I'm Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha. I was one of Sakura's teachers."

"Honda Ayame."

Tsunade spotted the clipboard hanging on Ayame's bed. She scanned through it and smiled. "Seems simple enough." Ayame stared blankly at her. "I'm going to fix you up. Hold still." She summoned chakra into her hands and placed them on her body. Dusting off her hands, she smiled. "Done. Now where's Sakura?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto's face fell and he solemnly pulled back the dividing curtain. Tsunade gasped and fell backwards. Naruto thankfully caught her. Tsunade stared dumbly at the bed. She laughed. "Okay Naruto, you got me. Seriously, where is she?"

He looked solemnly at the woman. "That's her. She been like this since yesterday."

Tsunade's eyes started to water and she extended a hand to cup her ex-student's face. "W-what h-h-happened?"

"She saved me." explained Ayame sadly. Tsunade turned back to the bed when she noticed something. "Kakashi?"

The silver-haired ninja looked up tiredly and went back to look at his fallen angel. "He's been here since they allowed us in. They're in love, Tsunade-sama. Sensei blames himself for her getting hurt and now we can't get him to leave her side. We had to force him to go to the bathroom this morning to freshen him up, but as soon as he was done, he was beside Sakura. He's so different Tsunade obaa-chan. He's so different." whispered Naruto.

He shut the curtain and turned to see a doctor checking over Ayame. "She's fine, but I'd like to keep her for observation for tonight. Thank you Tsunade-san for helping us." Tsunade nodded and walked out the room.

* * *

The ninja from Konoha all sat in the waiting room. Some fidgeted, while others sat silently. Tsunade entered the room and the ninja all stood up. "How is she?" asked Genma.

"She's in a coma." Tsunade said before collapsing in a chair. She sat with her face buried in her hands. "She's in a coma and I can't do anything!" she sobbed.

Shizune comforted the woman when the door burst open. "Where is she?!" screamed a blue-haired man.

"Saita! Calm down, we're in a hospital!"

"I don't care, Keiko, where is she?"

"SAITA!" barked an elderly woman.

Saita looked at the ground, clenching his fists. "Sorry, Kisa-san, but I can't help it." Kisa nodded. A blonde girl went up to the desk. "Hello, I'm Watanabe Keiko. We're looking for Haruno Sakura and Honda Ayame's rooms please?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to go in."

"Why not?" she asked.

"She has enough visitors already, come back tomorrow."

Saita smashed his hand against the door. "DAMMIT!"

Tsunade lifted her face from her hands. "Who exactly are you people?"

"I could ask the same of you." snorted Saita.

"Saita!" exclaimed Keiko.

"Never mind him. We're all a bit high-strung. I'm Hiro, Kisa over there is my wife. Saita is Sakura-san's cousin and Keiko is his fiancee. We're her friends, pray tell, who are you?"

"We're her friends from Konoha." said Tenten.

Hiro nodded. "I see."

The receptionist came back to the waiting room. "I can let two people in now. Who would like to go first?"

Ino was about to raise her hand when her boyfriend stopped her. "Let her family go first. Kami knows how hard it must be for them." Ino nodded. Saita thanked him with a nod and led Keiko into the hall.

Kisa looked warily at the door while Hiro sat next to her. Shizune left the room and came back with a cup of tea. She offered it to Kisa who took it. "Thank you."

"No problem, Kisa-san."

Anko smirked. "Seeing how we'll be here for a while, let's start the introductions." The ninjas all nodded and started.

--------------

Keiko looked warily at her soon-to-be-husband. She placed her hand on his shoulder, he looked at her. "How you holding up?"

Saita sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. It's just..Gah! Why'd it happen to her?! She's had enough shit to go through already and I couldn't…" Saita trailed off and looked down at the floor. Keiko brought his face up. "Tell me."

Saita clenched his fists. "I couldn't protect her and now two people very close to me are hurt."

Keiko kissed him on the cheek. "You wouldn't have been able to stop it. I mean, they were all ninja and even they couldn't do anything. All we can do know is pray Sakura gets better. Come on, we better see how she's doing." Saita nodded and followed.

Saita stood warily at the door. Keiko placed her hand on his shoulder. Saita smiled and placed his hand over hers. Taking in a steadying breath, he opened the door. "Saita-kun!"

Saita stood dumbly in the doorway. "Ayame?! I thought you were supposed to be unconscious and hurt!"

"Tsunade fixed her up." exclaimed Naruto.

Keiko peered over Saita's shoulder. "Ayame-chan!" She shoved past him and launched herself at her best friend. "You're alright! Dammit, be more careful next time!"

Ayame laughed. "Okay. Okay!"

Saita smiled and hugged his friend. "Nice to see you're alright." He let go and surveyed the room. "Hey. Where's Sakura?"

Naruto, Ayame, and Sasuke's faces all became grim. "Guys?" Keiko asked softly. Naruto looked to Sasuke. He nodded and opened the dividing curtain. Keiko gasped. Saita just looked on.

Saita walked over to where the bed was. He looked over Sakura's body, then at the heart rate monitor. Face covered by hair, he walked over to where Kakashi was. The silver-haired man looked up at him, then returned his gaze to the bed. Saita clenched his fist, reared back, and punched him in the face. Kakashi did nothing to stop him and took the blow. "Saita!" exclaimed Keiko.

Sasuke and Naruto rushed to restrain him. Saita tried to pry his arms away from them. He glared scathingly at Kakashi. "You. You. This is all your fault! I trusted you dammit! I told you to take care of her! She's in a fucking coma! And I.." Saita sank to his knees, slipping out of the two men's arms. "And I couldn't stop it." he sobbed.

Saita sat slumped over himself as Keiko cried quietly.

--------------

Ino had just finished telling Hiro and Kisa what had happened at the chunnin exams when the door opened, revealing the haggard figure of Saita and the sad-looking Keiko. A nurse soon followed. "The next two visitors please." she said.

Hiro looked to his wife and helped her up. They walked over to the nurse. "Yes. We're the next visitors."

The nurse nodded. "Follow me." The old couple shuffled after her and disappeared behind the door.

Saita and Keiko sat beside each other in the newly vacated chairs. A purple-haired woman tapped them on the shoulder and held out some Kleenex. "Here." she offered.

Keiko nodded and took some. "Thank you, um.."

"Shizune."

Saita looked up. "So you're from Konoha?"

Shizune smiled. "We all are." she replied.

"Well, we better introduce ourselves." a loud blonde woman exclaimed. Saita thought for a moment. "Ino?"

The woman looked towards the man. "Have we met before?"

"Ino, it's Saita. Sakura's cousin. The little blue-haired kid who protected Sakura before you."

Ino's eyes widened. "Saita?! When'd you get here?"

"Troublesome woman. He introduced himself when you weren't paying attention."

Ino glared at the pineapple-haired man. "What'd you say, Shikamaru?!"

"Troublesome."

Saita looked between the two of them. "Ino, who's that?"

Ino directed her attention towards Saita. "This is Nara Shikamaru. He's my boyfriend. Soon-to-be-ex if he doesn't propose to me soon."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. Pleasure to meet you."

Ino clapped her hands. "Since intros have started, we might as well get them over with."

Saita raised his hand. "Takahashi Saita. I'm 24, a pharmacist, and I'm engaged to Keiko."

Keiko went next. "Watanabe Keiko. I'm 23, a waitress, and I'm getting married to Saita."

A dark-blue-haired woman with white eyes shyly raised her hand. "M-m-my n-n-name i-i-is Uzumaki Hinata. I'm 23, jounin, and married to Naruto and I work with Sakura-chan at the hospital and in the field."

Saita smiled. "Hi."

Hinata shyly smiled back. "She gets like this around strangers." explained Ino.

A man with long brown hair and the same white eyes cleared his throat in the corner. "Hyuuga Neji. 24, Anbu, Hinata's cousin, engaged to Tenten."

A brown haired woman waved. "Tenten. 24, jounin, weapons-specialist, engaged to Neji."

"Shiranui Genma. 40, Jounin, ladies-man."

A woman scoffed. "Mitarashi Anko. 35, Jounin, loves dango, finds Genma to be annoying."

"Akimichi Chouji. 23, chunnin, likes chips and Korean barbecue."

"Inuzuka Kiba. 23, Jounin, partners with Akamaru who's my dog. He's outside."

"Maito Gai. 37, Jounin, eternal rival of Kakashi."

"Aburame Shino. 23, Jounin, tracking specialist. I work with Kiba with my insects."

"Sarutobi Asuma. 38, Jounin, married to Kurenai."

"Umino Iruka. 36, chunnin, academy teacher."

"Yuuhi Kurenai. 38, Jounin, married to Asuma."

"Rock Lee. 24, jounin, taijutsu specialist, and believer in the power of youth!"

"Shizune. 39, assistant to Tsunade."

"Tsunade. Fifth Hokage. Sakura's ex-mentor."

Ino clapped her hands together. "Well, that's all of us. Oh! The Anbu over there aren't going to be introduced. It's a work issue, you know. All I can say is they're either patients or comrades of Sakura. I can never remember."

The Anbu nodded.

"So what's been happening since you left Saita?"

Saita smiled. _'I guess they're trying to keep our minds off things.'_

"Fine Ino. I'll tell you."

--------------

Kisa stood shaking in front of the door. Hiro put his hands on her shoulders. Kisa smiled behind her and opened the door.

"Kisa-san!"

"Hello Naruto-san. Ayame-san, you're awake?"

The girl smiled brightly. "Tsunade-san fixed me up."

"She's being kept overnight for observation. She'll probably have to go to physical therapy, but she'll be fine." said Sasuke.

"Kisa-san, do you mind her staying with us after she gets out?" asked Naruto. Kisa smiled. "Not at all. She's better off where we can watch her and away from Yumi."

"Any news on her?" asked Hiro.

"No. We think she went into hiding. She'll come out eventually. If we don't hear from her in two weeks, we'll send the Anbu." said Sasuke as his eyes narrowed to a glare.

Hiro nodded. "Tell me, where's Sakura-san?" asked Kisa.

Sasuke pulled back the curtain. Kisa choked back a sob and Hiro stood in shock as they saw Sakura's unconscious figure, the heart monitor beeping a steady pattern. "We don't know if she'll make it or not." said Naruto solemnly.

Kisa cried into her husband's chest while he cried into her hair. "Why her?! Why?!" she wailed.

Sasuke and Naruto watched the elderly couple while Ayame looked at the haggard man at the bedside. _'Poor Kakashi. If that were to happen to Sasuke, I wouldn't know what I'd do. I hope Sakura will get better, I don't think he'll be able to handle it if she left him. Please wake up Sakura, if not for us or yourself, for him.'_

-----------------

The door opened revealing an emotionally drained Kisa and a tired Hiro. A nurse helped them to a couple of chairs and said, "Next." Anko and Genma went next. They said hi to the Uchiha and the Kyuubi container and made friends with Sakura's double. Their smiles died as soon as they went past the curtain, a senbon plinked on the tile floor.

"Kakashi?" asked Anko unsuredly. The man looked up, eyes unfocused. "This is a joke right? Some stupid genjutsu you guys put up?" laughed Genma.

Kakashi went back to looking at the heart monitor. Genma continued to laugh, but they soon turned to tears. "Oh man. She's really here. She's really hurt and Hatake really looks like that." He put a hand on his head trying to comprehend the new information.

"Come on, Genma, we better get you out of here." With that, Anko picked up the senbon and dragged the confused nin out of the room.

Next were Kiba and Shino. They said hi, went behind the curtain and stood silently as they looked at Kakashi and Sakura. Kiba looked to Shino and the quiet man nodded. They went over to the corner and grabbed a chair for the poor man to sit in. They silently prayed for her recovery and left. Chouji and Shizune went next. The ninja started a pattern. They greeted Sasuke and Naruto, introduced themselves to Ayame, and went behind the curtain. Chouji stood silently while Shizune cried a bit.

Lee and Iruka were next. The door opened. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto, this is a hospital." teased Iruka.

"You know I'm always loud." he replied.

"Hello Naruto! Sasuke."

"Fuzzy-brows!"

Sasuke nodded to the two. Iruka scanned the room when he spotted a girl in bed. "Sakura?"

"That's Ayame. She's like Sakura's twin or something."

"Pleasure to meet you Ayame."

"You too, um.."

"Umino Iruka. The man in the green jumpsuit is Rock Lee. He's harmless as long as he doesn't get into any alcohol."

Lee ran up enthusiastically to the bedside and held Ayame's hands. "Pleasure to meet you. My, you look just like my beloved Sakura!"

"Back off fuzzy-brows." threatened Sasuke.

"Well, she does look like the beautiful flower of my heart. By the way, where is she?" The light mood in the air grew stale. The tension almost became visible. Naruto pointed to the curtain. Iruka got the message and ushered him to the curtain.

Lee slipped in, then Iruka. Iruka had just turned around when he spotted one of his closest friends. "Kakashi?" A small half-hearted "Yo" escaped his lips. Lee walked over to the bedside. "Sakura?"

He reached out to touch her. "Don't." snapped Kakashi. Lee stopped and looked at the man. "Just, don't. Please." whispered Kakashi. Lee took back his hand and slipped out of the curtain. Iruka bid the man farewell and ran after him.

Iruka found Lee outside the door. "It looks like things have changed since they left." said Iruka.

"Kakashi loves Sakura, doesn't he?" asked Lee.

"I wouldn't know." responded Iruka.

"You don't have to lie to me, Iruka. It's okay. If Sakura captured his heart, it can't be helped. If it's someone like Kakashi who's captured her heart, I wouldn't mind because he'd never purposely hurt her. I never stood a chance. She only saw me as a brother at most." Lee looked up at Iruka and smiled softly. "He'll take care of her and that's all I can ask for."

Lee walked down the hallway whistling a small tune while Iruka scratched his head. _'When'd he get so perceptive?'_

Kurenai and Asuma went afterwards. They came back to the waiting room a few minutes later, Kurenai in tears and Asuma seemed to go through his cigarettes faster than before. "Next."

The group looked at each other. "I-I-I'll go."

The nurse nodded and led Hinata to the room. The girl opened the door shyly and peered in. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata!" She was soon enveloped in a bear hug. "Naruto-kun!" she smiled.

He released her. "Sorry, but it's so good to see you."

"Who's she?" asked a girl in bed.

"This is my wife, Hinata. Hinata, this is Ayame, our newest friend." Hinata bowed. "Pleasure to meet you."

Ayame nodded her head. "Same here."

"Naruto-kun, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto gripped Hinata's hand and led her through the curtain. She gasped. "Sakura?!" Hinata sobbed into her husband's clothes while he comforted her. Sasuke looked at them before leaving the room.

----------------

The door opened. The group stood up and was shocked. "Sasuke?" exclaimed Ino.

"Hn."

"So how's she doing, Uchiha?"

"Why don't you go look for yourself, Hyuuga?"

Tenten nodded. "Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn."

Tenten led Neji through the door, into the hallway and into the room. "Hi everyone." exclaimed Tenten.

"Tenten! Neji!" exclaimed Naruto. Neji motioned to the girl. "That's Ayame." explained Hinata.

Tenten stuck out her hand. "Hi. Don't mind Neji, he's a real sweetie when you get to know him."

A small blush appeared on the prodigy's face. "Hn. Where's Sakura?"

Hinata pulled back the curtain. Tenten raced to the second bed and placed her hand over her mouth. She groped blindly behind her in a desperate effort to still herself. Neji came and pressed her against him. She sobbed while he took in the sight of his two companions. After a few minutes, he led her out of the door.

The Anbu visited next. They entered the room and exited just the same. Although they could never show their emotion, a slight drooping of the shoulder and clenching of the fist signaled their distress.

Ino and Shikamaru were last. Ino burst through the door. "Finally!" Her boyfriend followed shortly. "Troublesome," he muttered. After introductions, Naruto led them behind the curtain. Ino almost fell over in shock. "Forehead-girl?!"

Ino gripped the side of the bed. "Okay, you got me. Stop messing around and wake up."

"Ino…"

"What?! No Ino-pig? Ignoring me?"

"Ino."

"Dammit, forehead-girl. Wake up!" Ino started to shake the bed feebly. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She crumpled on the floor crying.

"Come on, Ino." Shikamaru picked her up and looked over at the bed. "Sakura. Wake up soon, ne?" he whispered before leaving.

-----------

In a small, dark apartment room, a woman was cackling. "I didn't kill them, but I can always fix that later. They're in the hospital and Sakura's in a coma. Life can't get any better! I can't leave though. I have to wait until this blows over, then I'll finish them off for good. Just you wait little sister, I will win."

--------------

Later that day, the visitors were chased out of the hospital. Saita and Keiko went home. The Leaf nins were invited to stay with Kisa and Hiro, seeing how most of the guests left the inn already. All that was left in the hospital were Ayame, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Ayame and Sakura were asleep. Kakashi was still awake, watching over Sakura, leaving the two men alone in their thoughts. "Hey teme."

"Yeah dobe?"

"Do you think Sakura's gonna get better?"

"I hope so dobe, I hope so."


	28. Choices Between the Void

Sorry for the late update, but I'm still juggling the whole high school thing. I got a 3.5! I'm so happy! Lalalalala!

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.28: Choices Between the Void**

It's been three weeks since the incident. Sakura was still in critical condition. Kakashi looked wistfully over to the empty bed next to her _'At least she's okay.'_

Ayame had been released last week after physical therapy; Sasuke and Naruto were assigned to be her bodyguards. They still hadn't found Yumi, but they were going to. No one messed with Konoha and got away with it.

Visits had slowed to a steady rate, but there weren't any today due to the storm that was currently pounding the village. Kakashi smirked. _'Looks like I'm not the only sad one today.' _He looked at his pink-haired angel. Her cheeks were sunken and her hair lost some of its luster, a shadow of her former self, but he still thought she was beyond words. He squeezed her hand and sighed. "I wonder what's going on in your mind…." he whispered.

_With Sakura….._

Sakura's shoulders sank as she heavily sighed. _'I've been here for three weeks and I still have no clue as to where I am.' _

Sakura lied down on the plane beneath her. "It's so dark here, it's like I'm in a black hole." She drew small circles with her finger on the ground. _'I'm so weak, no wonder I don't know where I am. I'm a failure as a kunoichi and a friend. That's why Sasuke and Naruto have to save me all the time. That's why I couldn't stop Ayame from getting hurt. That's why Kakashi deserves someone better than me.' _

Sakura sighed despairingly. "I give up."

All of a sudden, a bright light appeared in front of her. Sakura propped herself up on her elbows. "Nani?" The light erupted and she shielded her eyes. The light dulled and she put down her arm and gasped. It was a vision of lush meadow with a stream and a large sakura tree. Sakura helped herself up and tentatively put her hand out. Her hand was absorbed into the vision. _'A parallel dimension?' _

She smiled dreamily. _'It's so warm.'_ With half-lidded eyes, she smiled. "I guess this is it." She drew breath and walked through the barrier into the meadow.

-----------

The sun was out now. Naruto and Sasuke were in the park walking when Naruto froze suddenly. "Teme?"

"Yeah, I felt it too. Something's wrong. We better get to the hospital." Naruto nodded and the two men sped off towards the hospital.

-----------

Kakashi woke up to the screeching of a machine. _'Must of dozed off. What's with the screeching machine?' _

"Wait." Kakashi lifted his gaze to the heart monitor only to see one of the most dreadful sights in a hospital; a flat line. "No." he whispered. He pressed both hands into his hair. "No. No. No!" He took Sakura's hand and squeezed it. "Sakura? Wake up. Please? Sakura?"

No response. Tears welled up in his eyes. He gently shook Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, wake up. You're scaring me."

Still nothing.

He shook harder, causing the oxygen mask to slip off. "Sakura, this isn't funny. Come on, wake up!" He exclaimed. He held her face in his hands. "Sakura, you can't leave me. I need you. Don't leave me alone. Don't you dare leave me alone!" he yelled as the tears started to slip down his face. "Don't leave me." he whispered to her while tears fell freely down his face. He held her body to his.

"**SAKURA!**"

* * *

Sakura had just finished passing through the barrier and made it to the other side when she felt a surge of electricity pass through her. She froze. _'It's nothing, just my imagination.' _

She took a few steps towards the tree when she heard something. "**SAKURA!**"

She whipped her head around. "Kakashi?!" She ran back to the barrier when she saw a vision of Kakashi holding a limp body in his arms crying. Her hand trembled as she reached toward the sight. Her eyes focused and her hand flew to her mouth. Tears rained down her cheeks. _'It's me.'_

She pressed her hand against the barrier, trying to press through. _'My hand's not moving!'_ She pressed harder, she even used her chakra and couldn't penetrate the barrier. She started to sob and pounded the barrier. "Kakashi! I changed my mind! I want to go back! Kakashi! Kakashi! Let me go back! Kakashi! I love you! **I NEED YOU!**" she screamed.

The barrier and the meadow shattered into pieces of glass, knocking her to the ground. They floated around her unconscious body and began to spin rapidly. Her body lifted up. The shards twirled faster, a white glow emerged from Sakura's body. The glass spun faster and faster; a light exploded, and then, darkness.

-------------

Sasuke and Naruto erupted through the door to see the window open, the curtain billowing in the sunny breeze. The duo turned to the bed, abject horror in their eyes. They watched in shock as their teacher cradled the limp body of their dead teammate to his chest.

Naruto stepped forward, but Sasuke held him back. Naruto looked back confusedly, but Sasuke looked at him sternly, his eyes saying leave-him-alone-for-now. Naruto nodded and watched his teacher desperately cling to her small form.

Kakashi kissed her forehead and lips while tears fell down his face. He separated them for a minute and looked sadly into her pale face. He smoothed the hair from her face. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I should have done a better job at protecting you."

_I love you. _

He felt a frail hand cup his face and leaned into it. Shocked gasps rang through the room. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, only to have them bug out. "S-s-s-s"

A finger shushed him. "Apology accepted."

Kakashi drank in the sight of the woman before him. Her pink hair, her bright, green eyes, her beautiful smile, the one on her face for him. "We were all wrong. Heaven isn't pearly gates and angels. It's a meadow with a sakura tree." She smiled. Kakashi half-cried and half-laughed and enveloped her into his arms. "You're back. You're really back."

Sakura laid her head on his shoulder. "And I'm staying."

Naruto couldn't contain it anymore and screamed. "Sakura-chan!!!!!" He pounced on her and smothered her in a hug. She giggled. "Ow! Okay, Naruto! I know you're happy to see me, but can you stop crushing my ribs?"

Naruto blushed hotly and let go. Sasuke smiled warmly and walked over. He sat next to her. Sakura smiled back and cupped his cheek. "Hi Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked at his fond nickname. "Next time you do that, me and Naruto are coming after you."

Sakura raised her brow skeptically while Sasuke smirked back. They broke out into a fit of laughter and embraced each other. "Don't freak us out like that, ne? We were really scared. _**I**_ was scared." he whispered against her ear.

He felt Sakura nod against him. He separated from here and looked her straight in the eye. "Good, so don't ever do that again." He pecked her cheek. "Good to have you back." Sakura giggled and Sasuke and Naruto went to tell a doctor and go tell everyone else the good news.

Sakura stifled her giggles and turned toward her lover who looked at her with a measured gaze. "What?" she asked.

"It's just….you're alive and awake. I thought I'd never see you smile or laugh again. I can barely believe it."

Sakura bent over and patted his knee. "Well, you better. I'm staying and that's final."

Kakashi did his signature eye-crease and chuckled. "I do." He looked her in the eye. She stared back confusedly. "So," he asked, "what's heaven really like then?"

She giggled. "Only if you tell me what happened while I was gone." Kakashi clasped her hands in his. "Deal." and began to talk for the first time in a long while.

------------

"**WHAT?!**" They all exclaimed.

"Yup, Sakura-chan is awake and alive!"

"Naruto, you better not be lying or I swear I'll-"

"Tsunade-sama, he's not lying. She just woke up a few minutes ago." stated Sasuke.

Saita sank dumbly in a chair in silence and suddenly broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Nani?" said Keiko.

"Haha. I'm just…Hahaha…so….haha….happy! She's….haha…alright!"

Keiko broke into a grin. "You know…we should have a party." she suggested.

"When?" asked Kiba, Ayame, Genma, and Anko.

"Hmmm…maybe the 28th?" suggested Ino. Saita tapped his chin in thought.

Hinata looked worriedly at him. "Are you alright, Saita-san?"

"I'm fine, Hinata-san, but that date sounds familiar."

Keiko slapped her head. "That's our wedding date! Baka! I forgot all about it cuz of that fucking bitch Yumi. I'll call them right now and…"

"Don't touch that phone." screamed Ino.

"What now?" asked Kiba.

"I get where she's coming from." stated Shino.

"Care to explain?" asked Iruka. "We'll hold a surprise party for Sakura in lieu of the wedding. It's the perfect cover and you guys can still get that wedding." explained Tenten.

"We wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good dress." smiled Shizune.

"Or have you lose your deposit." yawned Shikamaru.

"Or that food." said Chouji.

Saita and Keiko both nodded. "Then it's settled."

"For the blossom of Konoha! To the beloved flower of our hearts and source of our youth! Let's hear it for Sakura!" screamed Lee. Surprisingly enough, they all cheered, even Shino, Neji, and Sasuke.

--------------

I'm finally done with this chapter!! Yay! (dances around room) This fic is almost done. Sorry guys, but it has to end sooner or later. I didn't kill Sakura so you better review!


	29. Unexpected in Lots of Ways

Whee!!! I'll make a chapter for all my reviewers. I love you guys so much. You kept me going and still do! I think this fic is gonna finish in like three or four chappies. Until next time.

**Disclaimer: Can't and don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.29: Unexpected in Lots of Ways**

Yumi was furious. She stomped around the room like a madwoman. "How'd she make it?! She was legally dead for a while, then she spits in my face by coming back to life!"

Yumi threw the newspaper down in disgust. The headline read: Town's most beautiful flower survives storm! It went on to a story of how Sakura was shot saving her friend and the villagers' opinion of the pink-haired goddess. "Harlot is more like it." spat Yumi.

Yumi paced around some more when the floor burst open to reveal six Anbu members. "Honda Yumi, you are under arrest for murder in the first degree, attempted murder, and assault."

Yumi smirked and went calmly to the nightstand. She pulled out the drawer and pulled out the gun. An Anbu member stepped forward. "Don't do anything rash. Just put the gun down and come with us."

"Or you'll what? I'm a civilian. You can't hurt me, unlike what I can do to you." She smirked as she pointed at the Anbu officer and pulled the trigger. They easily dodged it and threw shuriken at the woman. Her eyes went wide, before returning to their normal cool gaze. She fell to the floor smirking, a thin trickle of blood ran down from her mouth. She lifted the gun and cocked it to her head. _'No one'll miss me except Ayame.' _

She smirked at the idea. "Thanks boys. Tell your friends it's been a blast." she cackled before she blew her brains out, skull fragments, brain, and blood lined the walls.

The Anbu pressed his earphone. "Tsunade-sama, the target committed suicide. What should we do with the body?"

"Cremate the body but bring back some of the ashes for her sister."

"Hai." They cremated the body, disposed of half of the ashes, and saved the rest. They burned down the hideout before heading back.

-------------

The Anbu knelt down before Tsunade. "I've just gotten back from healing Sakura. She'll be staying overnight at the hospital for study. Afterwards, she'll stay here and we'll help her with physical therapy. Now, report." she stated.

All the ninja sat on edge. The Anbu member sighed. "At 1000 hours this morning, we stormed a small hideout outside the village on a tip we had received from a hermit. We found the subject pacing around the room and she was plotting on trying to hurt Haruno Sakura. We read the charges against her and she shot at us. We wounded her, but not fatally if treated. She smirked and told us to relay a message before she committed suicide."

"What was this message?" asked Tsunade.

"She said to tell our comrades, it's been a blast."

"Sick bitch. She enjoyed messing with us all." spat Saita. The shinobi murmured in agreement.

The officer approached Ayame. "We were told to save some of her remains for you."

He opened his black gloved hand to reveal a small bottle of ash. Ayame smiled. "Thank you." She took it and studied the glass bottle. "What're you thinking about?" asked Tenten.

"She seems so small now. She can't hurt me anymore and even if she's my sister, I can't forgive her for what she did to me and Sakura."

She looked towards Sasuke. "Would you…help me?" Sasuke nodded. She opened the window and stepped onto the balcony with Sasuke beside her. The ninja crowded around the window. "Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke as Ayame threw the bottle in the air. The flame hit the bottle and the ashes sparkled away to nothing. Ayame choked back a sob and looked to Sasuke. "Thank you."

"Hn." He wiped a tear with his finger. "You're too pretty to cry." Ayame blushed as he reentered the room. Ayame smiled at the bright day. "Goodbye sister." she whispered before going back inside.

-----------------

The next day came and Sakura came back to the inn. Kisa and Hiro greeted her warmly and helped her to her room. "Nice to have you back, Sakura-san."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Hiro-san."

They stopped in front of the door to Sakura's room and Kisa looked around. "What happened to Kakashi-san?" she asked.

"Well, he dropped me off and said something about getting food for everyone."

"Oh dear, we better tell someone to help him."

Sakura giggled. "I'll ask Sasuke to. Naruto and Chouji would probably eat it before they reach the inn."

Kisa chuckled and smiled at her. "It's nice to have you back, dearie."

Sakura smiled back. "It's good to be back." She opened the door only to be tackled by her two blonde friends, sending her crutches flying. "I'm guessing you all missed me?" she joked and the room erupted in warm smiles and laughter.

--------------

The next few days flew by quickly and soon the 28th arrived. "Forehead girl, hurry up! The bride and groom are already downstairs and we're all waiting for you to come."

"Shut it, Ino-pig! I just need to zip the back of this dress!"

"Well, hurry up!" chided Ino as she tapped her foot impatiently outside the gilded doorway when the door opened.

Ino stared at her best friend who was wearing a blood red spaghetti-strap dress that flowed to the ankles. "Well?" she asked.

Ino looked her over scrutinizingly and clicked her tongue. "Hold still for a minute." she said as she rearranged the chopsticks held in her messy bun. "There, now come on." She dragged her friends to the stairway and went down.

Sakura sighed and went to the top of the stairs. "**Surprise!**" they screamed.

Sakura gasped and ran down the stairs. "What's going on?" she exclaimed.

Keiko wrapped her in a hug. "Well, we wanted to have a party about you coming back from the hospital and we never cancelled the wedding so….."

"Besides, what better cover for a surprise party?" smirked Saita.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard enough talk from that minister this morning, let's get this party started!" yelled Ino. Sakura laughed at her friends and went to enjoy the party.

----------------

Ayame stood up and tapped the glass flute in her hand. "Can I have your attention please?" The crowd quieted and looked towards the raven-haired girl. "Thank you. We're all here to celebrate the recovery of my dear friend Sakura Haruno and the joyous union of my two best friends, Saita and Keiko." She turned toward the bride and groom. "May you have a wonderful life together and many healthy children." The crowd cheered and raised their glasses to the toast.

Kakashi stood and whispered something in Ayame's ear. She brightened and shoved the microphone into his hand. Kakashi stood in his traditional mask and a black tux. "We all realize at one time or another in our lives who's precious in our life." he started. The couples in the room snuggled with each other. "Be it family, friends, or spouses, they hold places in our hearts. They're our strength and our joy in the world. Sakura, would you please stand?" Sakura looked at him confusedly as well as the other ninja in the room. Kisa, Hiro, Saita, and Ayame had sly smiles plastered on their faces.

Kakashi held her hand in his and lifted her up. "Sakura, when you were in that coma, I did a lot of thinking. I reflected on my life and how everyone in this room has affected it. When you flat-lined, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you and probably wouldn't be able to live without you. I realized how short life is and I how much I need you. You're my strength in this world and the joy in my life. I can't stand losing you to anything or anyone. That being said," he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. "Haruno Sakura, will you marry me and be mine forever till the day we both die and longer?"

Sakura broke into tears. "Yes." she whispered. The guests all cheered and hugged each other while Kakashi slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply.

They took their seats and Sasuke tapped Kakashi and pointed to the microphone. He handed it over to his student. "While we're on the subject of love and great occasion, I would like to announce that Ayame and I are going out and I would like to declare my undying love for her!" More cheering erupted and he walked over to Ayame. "Do you really mean that, Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

"Hn. What do you think?" he smirked. Ayame chuckled and glomped him. "I think you really do mean it." she whispered.

He removed her arms from his body and smiled down at her. "And I'll prove it time and time again." he whispered.

That night, everyone congratulated the bride and groom and Kakashi's proposal. Gai drunkenly walked over to him. "Sooo…My rival in liffffee hash finally goth himselph a girrllll. I concede my defeat. You win!" he slurred before passing out on a chair.

Kakashi sweatdropped and leaned over to Iruka. "How much did he have?"

"Quite a lot. We have a lot to celebrate, you know."

"Yes, well. remind me to keep him and Lee away from the sake at my wedding."

"Speaking of which, I should go stop him from getting to the sake at this wedding. Lee!" Iruka said as he ran towards the bar.

Kakashi chuckled to himself as Genma sauntered up to him. "So Sakura's the lucky girl, huh?" he said as he slung an arm around the Copy-nin's shoulder.

"I think it's the other way around. I'm the lucky one." Kakashi replied.

Genma laughed. "I guess you're right. You know…we were worried that you'd be single forever. Well, that or you were gay." Kakashi glared at the senbon-sucking man. Kakashi was about to say something when Ino popped out of the crowd. "Hey, have you two seen my lazy boyfriend anywhere?"

"I saw him go outside a few minutes ago." said Kakashi. She thanked him and ran off.

Genma smirked happily. "Did you see the look on her face? Looks like she's going to give him a piece of her mind."

"It's because of the declarations of love that happened today. Wonder what Shikamaru's planning?" replied Kakashi.

"Plan nothing, I bet that she's going to dump him for that Chouji boy." said Genma.

"Wrong. He's probably going to propose to her." said Kakashi.

Genma smirked. "Okay, we'll have a bet. What should we wager?"

"Winner gets 5000 yen from the loser and the loser takes Gai back to the inn."

Genma's face blanched, but nodded_. 'I seriously hope I don't lose. Gai gets…touchy when he's drunk.'_ He shuddered at the memory last time he took Gai home after drinking. Kakashi patted Genma on the back. "Lighten up, he woke up eventually."

"Yeah, in my bed after he nearly raped me!" shouted Genma. Kakashi just chuckled.

* * *

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"Troublesome."

Ino ran up to her boyfriend. "What are you doing out here?"

"Watching the stars."

"Why?"

"Troublesome."

Ino sat beside him on the stone bench near the door. "Shika."

"…"

Ino was losing patience. "Are you going to respond?"

"Troublesome."

Ino snapped. "Augh! Why do I even bother?! You never talk to me! You haven't proposed to me in the seven years we've been dating while everyone else is having their fairy-tale romances!" Ino sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe I actually wanted to marry you."

She felt a small item drop in her lap. She looked at the small box and opened it. She gasped and Shikamaru smirked. "So will you marry me?"

Ino nodded rapidly and glomped him. "Yes."

Shikamaru patted her back and looked at her fondly. "Troublesome.

--------------

"I win."

Genma grumbled bitterly as he pushed himself away from the window near the two lovers. "I'll be expecting that 5000 yen soon!" Kakashi called out. Genma waved him off and went to get a drink. A strong one.

Kakashi walked over to his chair and sat down. "Would the newlyweds please come to the dance floor for your first dance as husband and wife?" spoke out Tsunade.

Saita and Keiko glided to the dance floor. He in his tuxedo and her in her white wedding dress. The song floated from the speakers through the room, enchanting everyone. The couple spun and twirled around the dance floor. The last note rang through the air and the two ended their dance with a kiss. Everyone clapped and Tsunade took up the microphone once again. "Now will all the couples report to the dance floor. That means you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed hotly. "Hn."

Ayame, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Shikarmaru, Ino, Kisa, Hiro, Naruto, Hinata, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Sakura all went to the floor. A slow love song played, lulling the onlookers into a dream-like state and the dancers to their own world. Sakura surveyed the scene around her and looked up into her fiancé's eyes. "So what do you think our wedding'll be like?"

"Dunno, we'll just take it one step at a time."

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned on his shoulder. "I guess you're right. Kakashi, will you hold me?" He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled. "Of course."

'

* * *

Next chapter's the wedding. Review!


	30. A Wedding

Next is the epilogue, then the thank you's. Arigatou.

* * *

**Ch.30: A Wedding**

It's been two weeks since the proposal and Kakashi paced nervously in his sharp, black tux on the grass under his feet. "Whoa, easy there Kakashi, I don't think the maintenance workers would like having to replant the grass after the wedding."

Kakashi looked back puzzledly before looking down. He sighed heavily. "I know, Iruka. It's just, I'm nervous."

"Whoa, a nervous Kakashi-sensei? I never thought I'd see the day." remarked Naruto.

"Watch it, Naruto." reprimanded Kakashi.

"Besides dobe, we've been seeing a lot of that from Kakashi since our vacation started."

"Don't worry, Kakashi, everyone gets cold feet before their wedding." smiled Saita.

"Yes, but you almost bolted out the window once." smirked Hiro.

"It wasn't that bad." grumbled Saita.

Tsunade peered over her podium at the front of the aisle near Crystal Tears Lake. "Suck it up, Kakashi, it's just a wedding."

'_Easy for you to say.'_

---------------

"Alright Sakura, hold still."

"Ow. Ow. Ow! Keiko!"

"What? The worst part of every wedding dress and the beauty you're wearing is no exception." Sakura sighed and looked down at her dress. It was a classic white wedding dress that hugged her body. It had white lace, was shoulder-bare, and had a veil. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket. There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" called out Keiko.

"It's me, Ayame! Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

The door opened, revealing a pale pink spaghetti strap dress-wearing Ayame. "Oh wow, Sakura! You look fantastic! How'd you find a dress like that?!"

Sakura touched the collar of the dress fondly. "It was my mother's."

"Oh. Sakura, I'm s-"

"Forehead girl, hurry up! You're going to be late!" screamed Ino. She stomped towards the door, then turned on her heel. "Here's your bouquet." she said, tossing the bundle of red roses. Sakura ran up to hug her friend.

"Sakura-san, the wedding?" asked Kisa.

"Crap!" Sakura said as she bolted down the stairs. Ino just chuckled amusedly. "I swear, she's becoming more like Kakashi everyday."

"Come on, people, move your asses and go!" bellowed Anko as she strode down the hall in her heels, the end of her dress in her hand. Genma popped out of his room and scratched his head. "How Sakura and Kakashi managed to get Anko into a dress and heels for something other than a mission, I'll never know."

Ayame laughed and dragged Genma down the stairs.

-------------

When the guests all took their seats, Shizune started the music. Hanabi's daughter was the flower girl. Next was Kiba's nephew. He was ring bearer. Next were the bride's maids and groom's men. Neji and Tenten, then Naruto and Hinata, Ayame and Sasuke, and the maid-of-honor, Ino, and the best man, Iruka.

A small fanfare sounded as the 'Wedding March' floated from the piano. Sakura strode slowly up the aisle, all eyes on her. Kakashi stood at the altar, his breath caught in his throat. "She's beautiful Kakashi, you're a lucky man." whispered Iruka.

"Yeah. I am." he replied.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Who gives this woman away?"

Saita stood up. "I will."

Tsunade nodded and Saita escorted her to the altar. "Good luck, Saki." Sakura cried softly and kissed her cousin on the cheek before joining Kakashi. Half an hour past before they got to the most important part. "Do you, Hatake Kakashi, take Sakura Haruno, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Kakashi just smiled fondly. "I do."

"And do you, Haruno Sakura, take Hatake Kakashi, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Sakura beamed brightly at Kakashi. "I do."

Tsunade nodded sagely. "May I have the rings?"

Kiba's nephew stepped up cutely with measured steps. He stopped and turned at Tsunade's foot, earning him a pat on the head and a smile. She stood proudly at the altar and began speaking. "These two rings represent your love. Just as a circle, it has no beginning and no end. It will continue forever and ever, never ceasing to stop. It's a symbol of your undying passion towards each other. You'll share your lives with each other, help each other through hard times, and just be there for each other. May these rings symbolize your undying love for each other."

She took a ring and held it to Kakashi's face. "Okay Hatake, you're up."

Kakashi silently nodded and faced Sakura. "Sakura, from this day forward, you'll be my wife. Not only that, but a part of my being. This ring is an oath and the symbol of my love for you. With this ring, I thee wed." and he slipped the ring on her finger.

Tsunade took the other ring and showed it to Sakura. "Your turn, Sakura." Sakura took the ring and looked up at Kakashi. "Kakashi, you've taught me so much. You've taught me how to be a ninja, how to control my chakra, how to believe in myself, but most of all, how to love someone fully. You'll never know how much I love you for doing that for me, but this ring will help me show it. From this day forward, you'll be my husband. This ring is my vow of love for you and the symbol of our union. And so, with this ring, I thee wed." and she slipped the silver band on his ring finger.

"Wonderful. With our friends and Kami-sama as witnesses, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They stood beaming at each other, lost in their own little world when Tsunade cleared her throat. "Well Kakashi, are you going to kiss your bride or not?"

Kakashi laughed and lifted her veil, taking the sight of her and etched into his brain before capturing her lips with his, putting every ounce of love and emotion into it to show her how much he cared. The guests all cheered and stood up and clapped. Sakura and Kakashi ran down the aisle towards the car as they were showered with confetti and flower petals.

Kakashi closed the door of the limo and looked at his wife. _'Wife, never thought I'd be saying that word.'_ he thought wryly.

"Mr. & Mrs. Hatake. Well, never though I'd hear those words, let alone, say them." he smirked.

"Yeah. We all thought you were gay or asexual."

He pecked her on the lips. "Aren't you glad I'm not?"

"Well….."

"Sakura." he said sternly.

She laughed it off. "I'm only kidding." she giggled. She turned to face her new husband. "So I guess we're supposed to live happily ever after now?"

"Or as much as a pervert and a pink-haired ninja can, I guess."

Sakura pouted cutely before breaking into a fit of laughter. She quelled her laughing before looking deep into Kakashi's eyes. "But, you know, I wouldn't have it any other way."

" Me either." he said, before sealing their lips with a kiss.


	31. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

All things must come to an end and this is the end of my first fanfiction. I loved writing it and I hoped you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the reviews, they really helped me when I was down. I have so many story ideas, so I hope you'll stick with me. So enjoy the epilogue and review for the last time on this fic.

* * *

**Epilogue: Happily Ever After **

It was a bright Sunday in spring. Inside of a large compound, a photo book was shut. "So that's how your mommy and daddy met." said a 31-year-old Sakura Hatake. An 8-year-old boy who was the exact replica of Kakashi (personality and all) looked to his mother. "Mom?"

"Yes, Haru?"

"Dad's coming home soon. I can feel it."

Sakura smiled and patted his head. "Thank you, Haru." Haru nodded. This was the routine. Haru would sense his father's arrival and tell his mother. Kakashi was a bit annoyed that he could no longer startle his wife, but was proud at how the Hatake prodigy could sense the changes of chakra levels in the air since he was 4.

A bright green-eyed, pink-haired 6-year-old tugged on her sleeve from her spot on the couch beside Sakura. "Yes Aiko?"

Aiko sat back down on the couch. "So when are Uncle Saita and Auntie Keiko gonna get here?"

"I'd say right about now." said a new voice.

Aiko immediately brightened. "Dad!"

Kakashi smiled from under his mask. "Yes, I'm alive and I brought company." Saita popped out from behind. "Hiya Haru. Hiya Aiko!"

"Uncle Saita!" screamed Aiko. Haru just grunted.

"So much like your father." laughed Keiko.

Aiko looked around "Where's Etsu and Kaoru?" Naruto popped out of nowhere holding two 4-year-old twins, sound asleep.

Etsu took after her mother while Kaoru took after his father. Naruto set the two down in one of the guestrooms, their parents following. "Hey sensei, I see two of your kids, but where are the other two?"

A little girl with silver hair and pink highlights came running out of a hall. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Kakashi scooped the four-year-old up into his arms and kissed her. The girl pulled away and glared at her father. "I missed you!" she pouted.

Kakashi kissed her nose. "I'm sorry Gin, but Auntie Keiko and Uncle Saita live far away. They aren't ninja, so they can't travel as fast as mommy and daddy do."

Gin looked suspiciously at her father and Kakashi looked at her innocently. "I have a surprise for you…."

Gin's green eyes rimmed with black widened. "Whadya get?!" she yelled. Sakura shushed her. "You'll wake up your brother."

"Gomennasai mommy." she whispered. She turned back to her father. "Well?!"

Kakashi looked away. "I don't know. You're mad at me, so I might give it to your sister…"

"I forgive you!" she said hastily. Kakashi laughed and pulled out a sunflower. Gin took it happily and ran to her room.

Kakashi chuckled and walked over to kiss his wife. "So how'd it go?" she asked.

He plopped on the couch exhaustedly. "Horrible. I know pregnant women have needs. I've experienced it four times already and on my fifth round, but you won't believe what Keiko is putting the man through!"

Sakura chuckled. "Well, hormonal imbalance is just part of the package. Luckily for him, she's in her 8th month. Shouldn't be long now."

Kakashi looked back at her. "How about you?" he asked. Sakura fell back on the couch, splayed out like her husband. "Tiring. At least Lee helped me baby-sit."

Kakashi smiled and stroked her stomach lovingly. "Three more months, ne?"

Sakura put her hand over his. "Hai. To think we'll be having twins."

Kakashi nuzzled her neck. "Don't forget, a boy and a girl."

Sakura looked back at her husband cockily. "Don't forget, we're naming them Hana and Isamu." Just then, a little boy with pink hair and silver highlights with green rimmed black eyes stepped into the living room. Sakura looked worriedly at her two-year-old son. "Ronin? What's wrong?"

He held up a small teddy bear. "Hisoka-chan had a nightmare." he said. "Kiss make better."

Sakura smiled and kissed the teddy bear. "Would you like one too, Ronin?" He nodded his head and she smiled. She bent down and kissed her son's forehead. He hugged his father's leg and disappeared into a hallway.

Sakura stared at her son. Kakashi noticed this and sat up. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's just, this compound is so big! I'm surprised how they never get lost, even at his age!"

Kakashi scratched his head. "Well, they ARE our children. They were bound to pick up something."

"But I never expected all of it! Haru even picked up your lateness! Next thing you know, he'll be reading Icha Icha!"

Kakashi patted his wife's arm. "That won't be for at least a decade."

Five minutes later, Naruto came bounding out with their four children and their cousins. "I'm taking them over to Sasuke-teme's house. They're sleeping over."

Sakura produced an anger mark on her forehead. "What did I say about swearing in front of my children?!" she screamed.

"Don't worry mom, we're used to it by now." said Aiko.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" said Gin. The rest of the children left and left Sakura and Kakashi alone in the living room.

----------------

Kakashi looked over at his wife and spotted the photo book. "So what were you doing with that?" he said pointing to the book.

Sakura moved her hand over the cover. "Our kids wanted to hear the story again."

"Why am I not surprised?" he smirked. He encircled his arms around his wife. "So did you tell them all of it?" he asked.

She pecked him on the cheek. "No, I stopped at the wedding as usual." she said.

Kakashi removed the book from her hands and opened to the middle of the nearly full book. He slid his fingers over the page until he landed on a picture. "That was from the reception, right?"

Sakura peered over at the picture. "Yeah. And look! That's when I threw the bouquet into the crowd."

A picture of Sakura throwing the bouquet into a crowd lay under their fingers. She turned to her husband. "Remember what happened?"

Kakashi paled slightly. "How could I forget? Everyone went for it, even Anko! I knew Ino could get violent, but jeez!"

Sakura smirked. "That's Ino for you."

'_Although, her three-year-old daughter has calmed her down.'_

A picture of a blushing girl holding the bouquet of flowers became the new focus. "I'm surprised Ayame came out of that crowd with the bouquet! And unscathed too!" he said in disbelief. Sakura just smiled.

She turned the page and pointed to a picture of Kakashi kneeling in front of a seated Sakura. Kakashi looked over her shoulder. "I remember that! That was when I got the garter from you."

Sakura glared at him. "You copped a feel from me!"

Kakashi looked at her rakishly. "You liked it, didn't you?" Sakura's hand tightened around the book. The next page had a picture of the holder of said garter. "Sasuke looked like he was going to hurl after that." laughed Sakura.

"And Sasuke and Ayame got married a year after we did."

"And had ten children! They were going at it like rabbits!" exclaimed Sakura.

Kakashi smirked. "So? They were doing it for the restoration of the Uchiha clan."

"What about us? Six children!"

"The Uchiha clan wasn't the only that needed restoring." he drawled.

Sakura hmph'ed and flipped the page. Two pairs of wide eyes stared a document in the photo. "And this was when Tsunade called us up that one day. Remember that?"

Kakashi scoffed. "How could I forget? It's not everyday you find out that you were the heir to a large compound and fortune."

"We should be grateful to your father."

"Hn."

'_But he didn't have to specifically state in his will that I wouldn't be given notice of this part of the will unless I was married. Even my own father didn't have faith in me finding someone.'_

Time passed and more memories were dug up. Pictures of Tenten and Neji's wedding, Ino's wedding, their children growing up. Kisa and Hiro's graves (they had died two years ago and their children took over the inn). A picture of the spirits at the lake, and assorted pictures of parties and friends. Sakura paused at a picture of her parents before turning the page to be greeted by a group picture taken a year ago. Saita and his family, Neji and Tenten with their two sons and daughter, Hinata, Naruto, and their two sons, Shikamaru's family, and of course, hers.

-------------

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes rang the doorbell. Kakashi opened it. "Hi Hitomi."

"Hi Hatake-san, can Gin come out to play?"

"Sorry, she's at Sasuke's house. The others are there too."

Hitomi nodded and yelled to her brothers. "Hikaru! Tamotsu!"

"Hn?" asked the eight-year-old Hikaru. Hikaru looked exactly like his father and acted like it too.

"They're with auntie Ayame and uncle Sasuke!" yelled Hitomi.

"We heard, now hurry up!" screamed Hikaru's twin, Tamotsu. Tamotsu had Tenten's hair and personality and Neji's looks. Hitomi glared at her brothers. "I am. You're so bossy!"

"Because we're older than you." regarded Hikaru coolly.

"Only by three years!" she bellowed as she ran after them.

--------------

Kakashi sat back down only to have the door ring again. He answered the door to see Ino's daughter and Naruto's sons. "Michi-chan. Yuki. Hiroki."

Michi was like Shikamaru in Ino's body. "Troublesome." she muttered.

"Can Gin come out to play?" bellowed Hiroki. Hiroki was 9-years-old and was like Naruto with Hinata's hair color.

"H-h-hiroki, n-n-not s-s-so l-l-loud-d-d." stuttered six-year-old Yuki. He was like Hinata with Naruto's hair color.

"They're at Sasuke's." called out Sakura. The children thanked them and left.

Kakashi sat down on the couch, chuckling to himself. "What's so funny?" asked Sakura.

"The fact that, for some reason, Naruto's kids both hate ramen."

Sakura joined in the laughter. "Their parents never figured out why. Naruto was so disappointed." she laughed.

"But then he realized how much ramen he could have to himself." he pointed out. They looked at each other before bursting into another round of laughter.

-------------

Snuggling with her husband on the couch, she started to count her fingers. Kakashi looked at her. "What are you thinking about?"

Sakura just looked down at the head nestled in her lap. "Just reflecting on Sasuke's kids."

"Why?"

"Well, they have ten kids right? Akihiro and Akane, the 7-yr-old twins."

"You mean the boy and girl that take after both their parents?"

"Yeah. Then there's 6-yr-old Hisashi."

"The boy that takes after Ayame?"

"Yup. After those three were the other twins, the ones that look like Ayame."

"You mean the boy and girl, Katashi and Asami?"

"Yeah. Then there was 4-yr-old Hisoka."

"He fits his name. He's exactly like Sasuke. So much, it's sorta creepy."

"We all take after our parents in someway. Then there's 3-yr-old Amaya."

"The female equivalent of Sasuke."

"You're so blunt sometimes." she teased.

"Anyway, then there's the 2-yr-old boy, Hitoshi."

"Who takes after Sasuke. After that is 1-yr-old Kazuo, who takes after them both."

"And lastly, the baby girl Eri."

"Who takes after Ayame." finished Kakashi.

Sakura pondered for a minute. "How do they keep up with all of them?"

"That's why Kage-Bunshins are a godsend." smiled Kakashi.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him. "Okay Mr. know-it-all, after all the baby-making they did and MORE, how does Ayame manage to stand up straight?"

"Have you forgotten how much we used to do it? And on a daily basis, might I add. You seem to be fine." he pointed out. Sakura blushed brightly. "O-o-oh."

Kakashi smirked and kissed her nose. "And after the kids are born, it's back to business." Sakura just blushed further.

-------------

Sakura was sitting cross-legged on their bed, sifting through Kakashi's hair while his head rested in her lap. "Sakura, tell me the story of how we met."

Sakura eyed him curiously. "You want a story?"

"Our children seem to enjoy it and I might as well hear it from the best."

Sakura smiled cheekily at him. "Fine. It all started a few years ago. Tsunade sent us vacation and….."

-------------

Kakashi was snoring lightly while Sakura smiled down at him. She had a lot to smile about. _'I have wonderful children, two more coming, caring friends, a huge house, a good job, wonderful family, and….'_

Sakura kissed her husband's lips and smiled warmly. "And you, Kakashi."

Sakura snuggled into the warm bed and into her husband's arms. "And they lived happily ever after."

_Like it was supposed to be._


	32. Arigatou!

Here are all my reviewers. I love you all very much and here's my shout-out to you all! (See. reviewing does pay off) But for those who didn't review, thanks for helping me reach over 25000 hits!

* * *

Zenon102

Mel Keen

sharingan sasuke-uchiha

Koori the Great

Duff-Duff

Abigdon

Danax

Diamondprinces

GinaCat

JovianShe-Wolf

daineandnumairareahotcouple

Beautiful Mystery

animefreak8292

summer dreamer19/fighting-dreamer22

SakuraHatake

bluetiger

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar

chrisy-chan

LacusClyne7373

Pristachio

sakura hatake kakashi'sgrl

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona

That One guy with the shoes

ohhdarkstonedone11

AsukaNaohito

LynGreenTea

Denise4487

forcystus

Madness Incarnate

samireh

GangsturrrxKitty

Misfortuned Soul

InterwovenEmotions

animefreak8292

-Shinobi-Of-Sound-

DewWater

mysteriously beautiful

Twilight Garden

Narutolover1993

fantasy4luvr

MysteriousStranger

usersun796

eskimo02

havocbringer22

gurlinhellzandheaven01

SweetAssassin

kelso

Kay

tokyo fire

Angel6582

CB

Queen of the squrriels!!!!!

bleachyum

Mrs. Spencer Reid

nops

SxcAmethyst

freebird22259

Fujiko

Minyadagniriel

Bobalu

Gaara's Lover525

asakura4ever

lilmisspanda

anonymous psycho :(

Princess Raysha

Matt

XXxbitchyhanyouxXX

penginyasha

kashiketsueki

sasu-sakuforever

Dan


End file.
